El Guerrero Supremo
by Victor018
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo Naruto se el Guerrero más poderoso de todos superando a todo guerrero volviéndose así es más poderoso de todos. Mal summary por favor denle una oportunidad. Naruto/God muchas habilidades espero que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

El Guerrero Supremo.

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha la aldea se estaba preparando para la celebración más importante de la aldea: La caída del Kyubi y el cumpleaños de los hijos del Hokage los príncipes de Konhoha.

-Finalmente ah llegado el día!-. Gritaba felizmente un pelirrubio con 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla,vestía una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones azules que iba corriendo por la aldea en busca de alguien.

-Espera Menma no vayas tan rápido!-. Gritaban 2 personas que iban detrás de él.

-Que esperan Narumi, Natsumi dense prisa!-. Gritaba Menma ansioso corriendo hacia el monte Hokage.

-Suspiro sí que está impaciente-. Decía una pelirroja de ojos azule con el cabello suelto al ver lo ansioso que estaba su hermano.

-Jejeje Natsumi anímate es un día para celebrar después de todo es nuestro cumpleaños-. Decía una rubia con una cola de caballo.

-Tienes razón andando-. Decía Natsumi sonriendo aumentando la velocidad pasando a Menma y Narumi.

-Una carrera hasta la torre el último en llegar será el que reciba el regalo sorpresa este año!-. Gritaba Natsumi corriendo a la torre en primer lugar.

-Que! Eso no es justo hiciste trampa!-. Gritaban los hermanos con cara pálida al saber que les podía tocar el regalo sorpresa pues en vez de ser un súper regalo era un regalar de broma y las reglas eran que el que le tocar el regalo sorpresa sería el primer regalo que debían abrir si era algo ridículo lo debían llevar puesto durante toda la fiesta pero si era alguna sustancia que les salto enésima debían de durar 2 horas con esa sustancia antes de cambiarse.

En la torre del Hokage.

-Finalmente estoy a unos 4 documentos de finalizar el trabajo y poder estar todo el tiempo con los Niños-. Decía un hombre de cabello rubio sentando en su escritorio firmando tan rápido como podía.

-Jajajaja creíste que me vencerías maldito papeleo pero te equivocas yo gano esta vez-. Decía Minato riendo perversamente al ver a su enemigo derrotado.

-Esta bien termine por hoy me voy a casa-. Decía Minato aplicando chakra en el Kunai que tenía en la entrada de su casa desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

Afuera de la oficina.

-Háganse a un lado!-. Gritaba Menma corriendo junto con sus hermanas tirando a todos los que se le atravesaban en su camino.

-Quítense de mi camino!-. Gritaba Natsumi pateando a todos los que se le metían en su camino.

-Disculpen,perdón aún lado-. Decía Narumi sonriendo de forma amable haciendo que los hombres que se cruzaban se sonrojarán.

-Ríndanse yo seré el ganador!-. Gritaba Menma viendo de mala forma a sus hermanas.

-Estas loco yo seré la única que gane!-. Gritaba Natsumi empezando a lanzarle cosas a Menma para perder el equilibrio.

-Natsumi estás haciendo trampa-. Decía Narumi viéndola de mala forma.

-No es cierto jamás pusimos reglas así que todo se vale-. Decía Natsumi sonriendo perversamente sacando un gran saco de cosas listo para lanzárselos a sus hermanos.

-Así pues 2 pueden jugar ese juego hermanita-. Decían sus hermanos sonriendo perversamente para después sacar unos sacos listos para la guerra.

-Diablos-. Fue lo único que pudo decir Natsumi al ver que sus hermanos estaban listos para la batalla.

En otro lado de la aldea más específicamente en el bosque de la muerte se encontraba un pelirrojo entrenando sin descanso.

-Hmp sabía que estarías aquí-. Se escucho la voz de un niño de 9 años que vestía una camisa de manga larga negra junto con unos pantalones anbu detrás del muchacho

-Hola Sasuke estoy un poco ocupado en que te puedo ayudar?-. Preguntaba un pelirrojo vestido con una camiseta azul sin mangas, con unos pantalones negros y botas negras colgando de cabeza haciendo flexiones en un árbol y abajo de el habían unos picos.

-Vamos Naruto hoy es un gran día y no voy a permitir que mi mejor amigo se esconda en el bosque de la muerte tan solo para evitar su cumpleaños-. Decía Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se pusiera pálido pues lo habían descubierto.

-Como diablos supiste que estaba aquí-. Decía Naruto un poco molesto al saber que entre todas las personas de la aldea su mejor amigo siempre sabía lo que le pasaba a Naruto.

-Por qué tú y yo somos iguales padres que nos dejaron de lado por nuestros hermanos por una estupida profecía que creen que no servimos de nada pero se equivocan además puede que toda la aldea no lo detecte pero recuerda que yo siento esa energía que provienen de tus manos además de las otras energías que aún no puedes controlar y déjame decirte que pareces un linterna humana-. Decía Sasuke sonriendo.

-Jejeje es difícil controlarlas pero no imposible y dime tú cómo vas?-. Preguntaba Naruto bajando del árbol.

-Hmp observa **Hiken!** -. Gritaba Sasuke rodeando su puño de fuego lanzando contra los árboles.

-Vaya eso sí que es impresionante-. Decía Naruto silbando al ver una de sus habilidades.

-Además estoy un paso más adelante que tú Naruto observa-. Decía Sasuke sonriendo comenzando a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía sobre su brazo volviéndose rojo para después transformarse en una armadura completamente negra en su brazo.

-Que! Ya puedes usar **Haki** -. Gritaba Naruto sorprendido de que su mejor amigo ya pudiera manejarla.

-Así es pero solo puedo mantenerlo por 2 minutos después de eso me quedo sin energías-. Decía Sasuke un poco cansado.

-Así pues mira esto Sasuke-. Decía Naruto sonriendo para después observar una gigantesca roca enfrente de él.

- **Reigan!** -. Gritaba Naruto rodeándose de una energía espiritual por todo su cuerpo para después concentrarla energía en su dedo y dispararlo dejando un gran orificio en la roca.

-No es posible-. Decía Sasuke en shock al ver a su amigo que ya estaba dominando una de las energías más difíciles de las que podían usar.

-Pero aún no acabo Sasuke-. Decía Naruto sonriendo mandando chakra a sus ojos para rebelar el **Sharingan** con el ojo izquierdo con un tome y el ojo derecho con dos tomes.

-No...es posible que ya la hayas despertado y lo hiciste antes que yo-. Decía Sasuke sorprendido y un poco deprimido pues el todavía no despertaba su **Sharingan** y Naruto ya tenía 2 tomes en su ojo derecho.

-Maldito-. Dijo Sasuke dandole un gran golpe a Naruto lanzando su cabeza por los aires.

-Sabes que no puedo sentirlo por qué soy de goma verdad-. Decía Naruto regresando su cabeza a su lugar.

-Ayúdame a despertar el **Sharingan** -. Decía Sasuke con una mirada de súplica.

-Claro que te ayudare pero a cambio tú me ayudarás a despertar mi **Haki** tenemos un trato?-. Preguntaba Naruto extendiéndole su mano a Sasuke.

-Tenemos un trato-. Decía Sasuke estrechando su mano.

-Bien andando vamos a comer algo-. Decía Naruto caminado hacia el pueblo.

-Seguro por cierto recuerda que debemos de ir a ver a los viejos si no se van a molestar-. Decía Sasuke siguiendo a Naruto al pueblo.

-Apropósito como fue que despertaste el **Sharingan**?-. Preguntaba Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Lo siento Sasuke pero esa historia será para otra ocasión-. Decía Naruto sonriendo.

-Y cómo te ha ido con el contrato que nos dieron?-. Preguntaba Naruto caminando junto a Sasuke con su manos en los bolsillos.

-La verdad fue un poco difícil al principio ocultarlo pero con el tiempo a aprendido a escucharme y que tal te va a ti?-. Preguntaba Sasuke.

-Al principio era un poco arrogante pero después que estuviera en peligro y lo protegiera me gane su confianza y se a vuelto muy cercano a mi-. Decía Naruto sonriendo.

Al salir del bosque de la muerte se puede observar estaban 2 criaturas fuera de la cerca observándose de manera desafiante la primera criatura era de color amarillo y negro tenía la forma de un rayo en su estómago y su cabeza tenía la forma de un enchufe su nombre era Eleckid.

La segunda criatura era un ratón amarillo con franjas naranjas en su espalda y al principio de su cola tenía la forma de un rayo, en sus mejillas tenía una peca roja de cada lado su nombre era Pikachu. (Si se pregunta si es Pikachu el de Ash si lo es)

-Buy-buy-. Decía el pequeño Eleckid con una mirada desafiante comenzando a mover sus brazo a una gran velocidad haciendo que comenzará a genera una pequeña cantidad de electricidad.

-Pika-pika-. Decía Pikachu en 4 patas sacando electricidad de sus mejillas listo para el combate.

-Pikachu ya vasta aquí sabes que no pueden mostrar tus habilidades amigo alguien podría descubrirte como la otra vez-. Decía Naruto de una forma seria pero gentil haciendo que el roedor se tranquilizara.

-Eleckid tú también tranqulizate-. Decía Sasuke mirando de forma seria a su compañero haciendo que ambos pokemons se calmaran.

-Vamos a comer-. Decía Naruto a su socio que sin pensarlo 2 veces salto a su hombro después de eso comenzó a correr por los techos de la aldea dirigiéndose al complejo Sarutobi.

-Por cierto Naruto ya estás listo para la academia?-. Preguntaba Sasuke siguiendo a su amigo.

-Querrás decir el aburrimiento Sasuke ambos sabemos que eso es una pérdida de tiempo además sabes tan bien como yo que nuestras reservas de chakra están a el nivel de un chunnin alto jounin bajo al igual que mi taijutsu kenjutsu,jutsu y otras habilidades están a un nivel superior al de todos en esta aldea lo único que haré será mandar un clon de sangre a la academia que tome mi lugar en cambio yo seguiré entrenando para volverme más fuerte-. Decía Naruto de forma seria y un poco arrogante .

-Y al finalizar la academia nos marcharemos de nuestra casa cierto?-. Preguntaba Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto ya tengo el lugar perfecto además los viejos nos prometieron que tu yo estaríamos en el mismo equipo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo viendo el complejo de los Sarutobi.

-Oye Sasuke que es eso-. Decía Naruto señalando a una esquina haciendo que Sasuke se diera vuelta.

-Que?-. Preguntaba Sasuke mirando en la dirección que señalaba Naruto.

- **Reis** -. Decía Naruto sonriendo de manera perversa disparando una esfera de energía gravitatoria inmovilizando a Sasuke.

-Que...Naruto eres un maldito-. Decía Sasuke al a ver caído en la trampa de su amigo haciendo que su velocidad comenzará a disminuir de una manera realmente lenta.

-Te veré después Sasuke-. Decía Naruto sonriendo alejándose a una gran velocidad.

-Pika-pika-. Decía Pikachu riéndose al ver lo que le ocurrió a Eleckid.

-Ya...me vengare Naruto-. Decía Sasuke inmovilizado.

En el complejo Sarutobi.

-Si ese muchacho cree que se salvará de mi ira si no nos visita esta muy equivocado-. Decía un anciano sentado en una mesa con unas cartas en su mano.

-Tranquilízate seguramente ya viene en camino-. Decía otro anciano agarrando una de las cartas de la mano de su compañero y lanzando un par al centro.

-Yo no entiendo por qué estoy aquí que era tan urgente para que viniera-. Decía una anciana vestida con un traje de artes marciales con el pelo de color rosa.

-Vamos Genkai acoso a un no as podido sentir ese poder?-. Preguntaba el primer anciano de una forma seria haciendo que ella lo viera con interrogación para después concentrarse y sentiré un grandísimo poder espiritual como ningún otro.

-Hiruzen tiene razón Genkai si esto no valiera la pena no te hubiéramos llamado-. Decía el anciano agarrándole una carta a su compañero sonriendo de que él no tuviera el comodín.

-Ustedes par de idiotas no an cambiado ni un poco-. Decía Genkai decepcionada de el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

-Jejejeje habla por Hiruzen él sigue siendo el mismo-. Decía el anciano sonriendo al a ver ganado el juego.

En eso se escucha a alguien en el techo bajando de una manera muy rápida.

-Ya estoy aquí viejos-. Decía Naruto entrando a la casa sin ningún respeto.

-Te eh dicho mil veces Naruto que toques antes de entrar-. Decía Sarutobi molesto.

-Si...si como sea-. Decía Naruto moviendo la mano sin importancia.

-Pika-pika-. Decía Pikachu saludando animadamente.

-Me alegra ver que vienes de visita Pikachu-. Decía Sarutobi sonriendo ante el saludo del compañero de uno de sus nietos adoptivos.

-Por cierto Naruto y donde están Sasuke y Eleckid?-. Preguntaba el anciano al no verlos por ninguna parte.

-Ellos llegaran aquí pronto-. Decía Naruto sentándose con Pikachu entre sus piernas.

-Por cierto quién es la anciana?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver a Genkai sentada para segundos después aparecer enfrente de él lanzándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Naruto estirando su cabeza al a ver sentido ese golpe.

-Pika-pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu molesto al ver cómo habían golpeado a Naruto colocándose en posición de batalla listo para el combate.

- **Pikachu!** -. Gritaba Pikachu lanzando una descarga eléctrica a Genkai.

Pero en ese momento Genkai se había vuelto a mover saliendo de la trayectoria del ataque de Pikachu haciendo que el ataque golpeara a los 2 pobres ancianos.

-Aaaahhh!-. Gritaban ambos al haber recibido es ataque haciendo que al anciano se le cayeran unas cartas fuera de su manga y siendo todos carbonizados.

-Sabia que habías echo trampa Danzo mucha suerte mucha suerte mis huesos eres un viejo tramposo-. Decía Hiruzen molesto al haber descubierto a su compañero.

-Jejejeje veras puedo explicarlo-. Decía Danzo un poco nervioso al haber sido descubierto justo en eso la habitación se llena de un gran instinto asesino que salía de Naruto y al ver su mirada se podía ver claramente que ese golpe le había echo enfadar a tal grado de activar el Sharingan y sacando una gran cantidad de sed de matar.

-Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación vieja bruja por lo qué hiciste hace unos momentos por qué créeme que si tu respuesta no me convence la pagaras muy caro-. Decía Naruto molesto levantándose y concentrando una energía en su mano apareciendo una Katana agarrando el mango de la empuñadura para después desenvainarla mostrando la hoja de la Katana era completamente es negra con un borde rojo distintivo y la empuñadura tiene bordes similares a los bordes, observando a Genkai de manera amenazante.

-Baja esa estupida cosa mocoso-. Decía Genkai sin ninguna intimidación.

En eso se habré la puerta de golpe mostrando a un Sasuke y Eleckid bastantes molestos buscando a cierto Pelirrojo y a cierto roedor eléctrico.

-Naruto!-. Gritaba Sasuke encontrando a su amigo corriendo a una gran velocidad listo para lanzarle una patada pero en ese momento observa como la mirada de su amigo se había puesto seria y observando que tenía una de sus espadas desenfundadas apuntándole a una anciana.

-Así que contesta de una buena vez mi pregunta por qué hiciste eso y quién demonios eres-. Decía Naruto mirándola fijamente.

-Es suficiente Naruto ella es una compañera nuestra así que será mejor que te controles-. Decía Sarutobi de una forma seria al ver que su primer nieto adoptivo no se calmaba.

-Tsk como sea-. Decía Naruto enfundando la espada para acto seguido después la espada desapareciera y desactivando la habilidad de sus ojos.

-Dime que este mocoso no es quien tiene ese poder tan sorpréndete Hiruzen-. Decía Genkai observando a Naruto con indiferencia.

-Naruto,Sasuke permítanme presentarle a nuestra compañera de equipo su nombre es Genkai-. Decía Sarutobi presentándole a sus nietos su antigua compañera de equipo.

-Genkai ellos son mis nietos Naruto y Sasuke-. Decía Sarutobi sonriendo.

Muy bien chicos hasta aquí el prólogo de esta nueva historia Naruto es la reencarnación de Asura e Indra además de eso Naruto tiene muchas habilidades que con la historia serán descubriéndose por cierto Naruto tiene más de una espada tiene un arsenal llena de ellas espero que disfruten esta historia y la sigan como las otras que estado escribiendo les mando un gran saludo chicos déjenme sus comentarios y yo con muchísimo gusto les responderé saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

En el complejo Sarutobi el ambiente estaba muy tenso se podía sentir lo molesto que estaba Naruto observando a Genkai.

-Así que ellos son tus nietos y por lo que veo párese que al pelirrojo y a su mascota roedora aún les falta educación-. Decía Genkai tomando un sorbo de su tasa de te.

-Que/Pika!-. Gritaban molestos al escuchar lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Jejejejeje/Buy-buy-. Reían Sasuke y Eleckid al escuchar cómo les habían dicho a Naruto y a Pikachu.

-Por otro lado tu otro nieto parece que es realmente débil y su mascota párese un enchufe eléctrico-. Decía Genkai haciendo que Sasuke y Eleckid dejarán de reír y le lanzaran una mirada de muerte.

-Naruto hay que demostrarle a esta bruja que nadie se mete con nosotros-. Decía Sasuke de una manera muy molesta comenzado a rodearse de unas llamas por todo su cuerpo y en ese momento extiende su mano enfocando sus llamas revelando el arma del legendario cofundador de la aldea el gunbai de Madara Uchiha.

-Ahora sí que estamos deacuerdo que dicen ustedes chicos están listos para demostrarle a la bruja lo fuerte que somos-. Decía Naruto sonriendo a los pokemons.

-Pika-pi/Buy-buy-. Decían Pikachu y Eleckid mostrando una descarga eléctrica.

-Anciana la retamos a un duelo-. Decía Naruto de forma seria.

-De acuerdo ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme espero que puedan entretenerme debilucho,pelirrojo,roedor y cabeza de enchufe-. Decía Genkai levantándose y haciendo que sus retadores se enfadarán.

-Ahora sí me la echo/Pika-. Decían Naruto y Pikachu con una vena palpitante en la cabeza.

-No si nosotros la matamos primero/Buy-buy-. Decía Sasuke con la cara tan roja que le salía fuego por los oídos literalmente y Eleckid giraba sus brazos listo para el combate.

-Suspiro párese que otra vez volverán a luchar-. Decía Sarutobi al ver a sus nietos y compañeros realmente enfadados.

-Con que no sea aquí adentro todo estará bien recuerdas la lucha de hace una semana-. Decía Danzo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cocina o más bien de lo que quedaba de ella.

-Y la cocina era completamente nueva ni pude llegar a estrenarla-. Decía Sarutobi con lágrimas de cascada al recordar eso.

-Deacuerdo síganme tengo el lugar perfecto para nuestro combate-. Decía Genkai caminado fuera del complejo rumbo a él área de combate.

-Como sea-. Decía Naruto con Pikachu en su hombro saliendo del complejo.

Lejos de hay en el centro de la aldea se podía observar a 2 mujeres caminando con una lista en sus manos y detrás de ellas se encontraban 2 montañas de cajas con patas sin poder ver por donde iban.

-Apresúrense chicos aún nos faltan 6 tiendas más antes de ir a casa y comenzar los preparativos de la fiesta-. Decía una de las mujeres sonriendo con entusiasmo Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas,su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por un broche de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo, vestía un vestido con un delantal su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran gris-violeta.

-Por qué tuve que terminar mi papeleo esto es mil veces peor que tener montañas de papeles-. Decía Minato con una una pequeña mueca.

-Kushina te olvidaste de esta tienda-. Decía la otra mujer su cabello, era de tonalidad azul oscuro largo y liso vestía una sencilla camisa de color púrpura, una falda roja y un delantal de color amarillo.

-Es verdad muchas gracias Mikoto-. Decía Kushina agradeciéndole a su mejor amiga al darse cuenta de la tienda de que se había olvidado.

-Demonios ellas jamás se cansan-. Decía el otro hombre tenía el cabello hasta el cuello, color castaño y los ojos negros,vestía una túnica azul oscuro con pantalón gris,usaba el uniforme jounin, llevaba el chaleco ninja estándar, con el símbolo de la Policía Militar de Konoha, y una capa azul con triángulos blancos en la parte inferior.

-Por cierto Fugaku no se supone que hoy era tu día libre?-. Preguntaba Minato con curiosidad al ver a un de sus mejores amigos en la misma situación que el.

-Si era hasta que tu maldita esposa tuvo que convencer a Mikoto de que la acompañara a hacer sus compras y Mikoto me amenazo a mí que si no la acompañaba tendría que buscar hoy donde dormir-. Decía Fugaku con resignación.

-Que es lo que están esperando apresuren el pasó después de esto aún nos queda decorar la casa-. Decía Kushina llamando su atención.

-Suspiro ya vamos-. Decían el Hokage y el líder del clan Uchiha resignados.

En el complejo Uchiha.

-Nii-San ya estás listo prometiste que hoy entrenarías conmigo-. Decía una chica de 8 años con el pelo negro en una cola de cabello esperando en la puerta.

-Heheh espera Fuuka ya voy-. Decía el hermano mayor de el líder del clan Uchiha traía puesta una camisa de manga larga de color negro con el símbolo del clan llevaba unos pantalones claros y unas sandalias de color negro.

A diferencia de Sasuke Fuuka siempre que le pedía a sus hermano mayor que le ayudara o jugará con ella el accedía fácilmente haciendo que él se sintiera excluido o celoso pero con el pasar del tiempo Sasuke dejó de pedirles ayuda a toda su familia a sus hermanos y a sus padres incluso el ya no vivía en el complejo pero nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Vamos ya estoy lista-. Decía Fuuka sonriendo.

-Muy bien y que es lo que quieres que te enseñe ahora?-. Preguntaba su hermano sonriendo.

-Un Jutsu destructible para demostrar lo poderosos que los Uchiha somos-. Decía Fuuka sonriendo ansiosa.

-Esta bien veamos qué es lo que te puedo mostrar-. Decía el hermano caminando a el capo de entrenamiento.

En la mansión del Hokage.

-La fiesta será increíble-. Decía Menma entrando a la casa con entusiasmo.

-Será la mejor de todas-. Decía Natsumi caminado con una sonrisa.

-Y todo el pueblo estará aquí para esta gran festividad-. Decía Narumi siguiendo a sus hermanos.

-Por dios y a ustedes que les pasó-. Decía Menma sorprendido al ver a su padre y a él jefe del clan Uchiha tirados en el suelo.

-Fue tu mamá-. Decía Fugaku viendo molesto a la cocina donde se encontraban Kushina y su esposa.

-Papa prometiste que hoy antes de la fiesta nos enseñarías los primeros pasos de el rasengan-. Decía Natsumi ansiosa mirando a su padre.

-Es cierto cuando empezamos-. Decía Narumi sonriendo.

-Niños no puedo ahora podría ser en otro momento-. Decía Minato tirado en el piso.

Al escuchar eso sus hijos perdieron la ilusión a unas caras pálidas mostrando tristeza y decepción había veces el las que su padre les decía algo y no podía cumplirlo por qué estaba ocupado o simplemente por qué estaba cansado.

-Lo sabía-. Decía Menma molesto saliendo de la mansión dirigiéndose rumbo al bosque.

-Espera Menma!-. Gritaban sus hermanas siguiéndolo al verlo salir tan rápido de la mansión.

En el capo de entrenamiento.

-Bien aquí es donde lucharemos-. Decía Genkai parándose en el centro del campo.

El campo consistía de unas montañas rocosas junto con una cascada, había un gran bosque con los árboles más altos que Naruto y Sasuke habían visto.

-Perfecto estoy listo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo colocándose en posición de batalla.

-Hagamos esto-. Decía Sasuke de forma seria colocándose también en posición de batalla pero al contrario de los otros Uchiha Sasuke no usaba el Taijutsu de su familia no es que no pudiera usarlo es solamente que él no era arrogante como su clan él sabía que desde que había conocido a Naruto podía tener su propio estilo de lucha y sabía que este que tenía era mucho mejor que el de su clan pues no tenía que depender del Sharingan para poder utilizarlo.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu en el suelo listo para el combate.

-Buy-. Decía Eleckid levantando su puño al aíre con entusiasmo listo para el combate.

-Hmp parece que ya están listo pueden atacarme con todo lo que ustedes tengan mocosos-. Decía Genkai sonriendo haciendo tanto a Naruto como a Pikachu se les pusiera la cara roja de ira al ver lo poco serio que se estaba tomando esto.

-Pues bien vieja enséñame lo que puedes hacer-. Decía Naruto de forma sería.

Naruto,Pikachu,Sasuke y Eleckid vs Genkai.

-Veamos si puedes seguir mis movimientos vieja estas listo Pikachu?-. Preguntaba Naruto viendo a su compañero con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu cerrando su puño con fuerza viendo a Naruto con una mirada de determinación.

-Así se habla vamos a hacerlo compañero-. Decía Naruto corriendo a una velocidad más alta que la de un genin o chunnin sorprendido un poco a Genkai.

En eso Naruto comenzaba a lanzar golpes a una gran velocidad que Genkai los esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad haciendo que comenzará a perder la paciencia.

-Que es lo que pasa mocoso acaso no puedes atinarle un golpe a esta anciana?-. Preguntaba Genkai con una sonrisa al ver la cara de frustración que tenía puesta Naruto al ver que ninguno de sus golpes había podido golpearla hasta ahora.

-Así veamos si te sigues burlando después de esto Pikachu **Atactrueno** -. Decía Naruto a su compañero que con escuchar la orden que le dijo salto en el aire.

- **Pikachu!** -. Gritaba Pikachu lanzando una descarga eléctrica con una gran potencia dirigida a Genkai.

-Sasuke que esperas se quedarán hay sentaditos viendo la pelea sin hacer nada o van a hacer algo-. Decía Naruto molesto viendo a sus compañeros que no habían movido un músculo desde que comenzó el combate.

-Tranquilo en eso estamos hasta ahora estaba observando sus movimientos para hacer una estrategia así que haremos esto-. Decía Sasuke explicándole su plan lo más detallado y rápido posible por lo que veía esa vieja se movía demasiado rápido.

-Esta bien hay que hacerlo-. Decía Naruto preparado para el segundo round.

Con Sarutobi y Danzo.

-Parece que los mocoso realmente se lo están tomando en serio-. Decía Danzo viendo cómo se la estaban pasando sus nietos al ver la gran lucha que tenían contra su compañera.

-En su estado actual dudo que puedan vencerla además aún que Genkai no quiera admitirlo dime desde cuando ella a aceptado o interesado enfrentarse a unos niños ella jamas lo admitirá pero estoy seguro que tomara a uno de ellos como aprendices-. Decía Sarutobi sonriendo al ver como Naruto y Sasuke atacaban a Genkai.

-Hehehehe tienes razón y que quede entre tú y yo pero veo que Genkai hasta se está divirtiendo-. Decía Danzo con una sonrisa.

Cerca de la batalla.

-Lo sabía lo sabía lo sabía sabía que no lo cumpliría-. Decía Menma molesto saltando de árbol en árbol.

-Menma espera!-. Gritaban sus hermanas persiguiéndolo preocupadas por el.

-Es nuestro cumpleaños somos sus hijos por qué siempre nos promete algo y luego no cumple-. Decía Menma molesto derramando una que otra lágrima.

-Pero Menma debes de entender que no es su culpa a estado muy cansado además recuerda que el sabio pervertido nos dijo que muy pronto comenzará nuestro entrenamiento para que se cumpla la profecía-. Decía Narumi tratando de razonar con su hermano.

-Es cierto Menma además recuerda que muy pronto entraremos a la academia y con lo que nos enseñen seremos los más avanzados de las clases recuerda que ya tenemos un arsenal de Jutsus y nuestro Taijutsu es realmente bueno solo lo único que nos hace falta aprender es cómo controlar nuestro Chakra y así se nos ara más fácil aprender el **Rasengan** -. Decía Natsumi intentando animar a su hermano.

-Tienen razón además de eso yo are lo que papa no ha podido hacer hasta ahora yo voy a completar el **Rasengan** -. Decía Menma levantándose con una mirada llena de determinación.

En ese momento llegan a un lago donde pueden observar a 2 personas en el practicando lo que parecía ser el Jutsus gran bola de fuego.

-Haber Fuuka lo intentaremos una vez más-. Decía su hermano mayor comenzando hacer los sellos de mano para ejecutar el jutsu.

- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Estilo de Fuego Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)-. Decía exhalando una gran cantidad de Chakra de su boca haciendo que se volviera una devastadora bola de fuego de gran tamaño.

-Lo viste Fuuka? Debes ser muy precisa con los sellos y al acumular el Chakra en el pecho después de eso exhala-. Explicaba el mayor a su hermana menor.

-Lo entiendo Nii-San-. Decía Fuuka haciendo lo mismo que su hermano le había dicho.

- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Estilo de Fuego Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)-. Decía Fuuka exhalando la llama de su boca pero de un tamaño realmente diminuto.

-Eso es con esto si va mejorando poco a poco-. Decía su hermano animando a Fuuka por haber logrado esta vez su ataque.

-Itachi-San!-. Gritaba Menma corriendo a ellos con sus hermanos.

-Ooohh cuánto tiempo Menma,Narumi y Natsumi-. Decía Itachi sonriendo al ver a los hijos de los Hokages.

-Jejejej asido un tiempo hola Fuuka cómo has estado?-. Decía Menma sonriendo haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Eeeh...muy bien-. Decía Fuuka sonrojada levemente.

-Jejejeje me alegra-. Decía Menma sin percatarse de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Justo en ese momento pudieron escuchar una gran explosión en lo profundo del bosque haciendo que vieran el la dirección en la que fue el ataque para ver salir del bosque unos relámpagos de gran alcance y muy potentes.

-Que demonios fue eso?-. Preguntaba Narumi en shock al a ver ese ataque.

-No tengo idea pero será mejor ir a investigar-. Decía Menma sin pensarlo 2 veces corriendo en la dirección en la que habían visto el rayo.

De vuelta a la pelea.

-Muy bien aún puedes luchar compañero?-. Preguntaba Naruto a Pikachu que estaba en el suelo.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu mostrando en sus mejillas electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

-Bien aquí vamos Pikachu/Eleckid usen **Atactrueno** -. Decían Naruto y Sasuke mandando a sus compañeros a Genkai lanzándole un ataque completamente combinado con el doble de potencia.

- **Pikachu** / **Buy-Buy!** -. Gritaban ambos rodeándose de una gran cantidad de electricidad lanzándola con todo lo que tenían a Genkai.

-No aprenden verdad-. Decía Genkai moviéndose de el lugar haciendo que el ataque impactará en el suelo y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Jejeje lo sabía ahora está es tu oportunidad Naruto!-. Gritaba Sasuke haciendo que Naruto preparará su ataque.

-Muy bien ahora sí voy a mostrarle algo diferente vieja **Reis** -. Decía Naruto disparando 2 bolas de energías gravitatorias una hacia Genkai y otra a el cielo.

-Bien ahora es mi turno **Gikor** -. Decía Sasuke lanzando una ventisca de su mano comenzando a congelar el todo lo que se le atravesaba a su paso y también lanzando 4 estacas de hilo a gran velocidad a Genkai.

-Demonios-. Decía Genkai tratando de moverse pero su velocidad era drásticamente mucho más lenta que apenas y pudo evadir 3 de las 4 estacas haciendo que una se le encajara en la pierna.

-Ya no eres tan rápida no es así vieja pues aún no eh terminado **Gravirei** -. Decía Naruto sonriendo de manera perversa usando una fuerza gravitacional para aplastar a Genkai y dejarla inmóvil.

-Ahora sí vieja que tanto decía de que éramos débiles-. Decía Naruto con Pikachu en su hombro y apuntándole con su **Reigan** listo para dispararle.

-Yo que tú cuide mis palabras la próxima vez antes que nos subestimes anciana-. Decía Sasuke con su Gunbai en su mano y con Eleckid mostrando su puño.

Ganadores Naruto,Pikachu,Sasuke y Eleckid.

-Jejejeje parece que nos equivocamos-. Decía Danzo sorprendido al ver lo fuerte que luchaban cuando alguien los subestimaba.

-A mí se me hace que Genkai se contuvo la eh visto luchar y es mucho más fuerte que eso-. Decía Sarutobi fumando su pipa.

-Parece que sí tuve razón ustedes mocosos sí que son realmente interesantes pero esto lo tendremos que hablar en otro lugar estoy sintiendo 5 presencias que bien en a este lugar -. Decía Genkai dejando confundidos a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-Pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu muy nervioso jalándole el cachete a Naruto advirtiéndole que él también los sentía.

-Naruto ella tiene razón será mejor marcharnos-. Decía Sasuke viendo la dirección en la que venían las personas.

-Bien viejos es tiempo de irnos!-. Gritaba Naruto a sus abuelos con Genkai apoyada en su hombro.

Tras decir eso todos los que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento abandonaron él área de la manera más rápida posibles.

Después de marcharse llegaron Menma,Narumi,Natsumi,Itachi y Fuuka observando parte de la arena congelada arboles destruidos cráteres de gran tamaño dejando completamente sin palabras a los recién llegados.

-Pero que demonios fue lo que pasó aquí?!-. Gritaba Menma sorprendido al ver que tan grande la destrucción fue en el capo de batalla.

-Debieron ser unos sujetos realmente poderos-. Decía Narumi con suma impresión.

-Si hubiéramos sido más rápidos pudríamos haberlos alcanzados quienes fueron las personas que estaban luchando-. Decía Natsumi con algo de frustración.

-Por lo que puedo ver eran 5 personas lo que parecía que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento y lo que parece ser 2 invocaciones-. Decía Itachi viendo las huellas en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Y quién crees que hayan sido Nii-San?-. Preguntaba Fuuka sin entenderlo.

-No lose Fuuka pero sí que son fuertes-. Decía Itachi viendo las huellas en el suelo.

En el complejo Sarutobi.

-Ya demostramos que no es bueno subestimarnos-. Decía Naruto junto con Pikachu abriendo la puerta del complejo.

Al abrirse la puerta del complejo había 2 personas sentadas en el complejo tomando té.

-Obito Shisui que es lo que están haciendo aquí?-. Preguntaba Naruto al ver a esas 2 personas sentadas tomando té.

-Vinimos de visita-. Decía Shisui nervioso tenía el pelo corto y en puntas de color negro. Tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro. Usaba una camiseta de cuello alto color negro, muy común dentro de los miembros de su clan.

-Por qué están muy nervi...-. En ese momento Naruto se da cuenta de algo Obito estaba aquí eso solo significaba una cosa poniendo la cara pálida tanto la suya como la de Sasuke.

-Lo sentimos chicos-. Decía Obito con una sonrisa nerviosa tenía el pelo corto y puntiagudo con los ojos negros traía el básico uniforme de los Jounin sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Saben algo me acabo de acordar que debo ir a entrenar con Sasuke en lo que habíamos acordado no es así Sasuke-. Decía Naruto riendo nervioso comenzando a retroceder lentamente a la salida.

-Es verdad saben fue muy bueno verlos deberíamos repetirlo pero ahora sí que estamos realmente ocupados-. Decía Sasuke de la misma forma nervios.

-A donde van ustedes 2-. Decía una voz que con solo escucharla se les puso la piel de gallina.

-Hay no-. Decían los 2 al mismo tiempo asustados.

-Se marchan tan rápido-. Decía la voz detrás de ellos.

Dándose la vuelta lentamente se encontraron con una mujer de pelo corto marrón oscuro y sus ojos eran de color marrón tenía puesta una blusa de color negro con unos pantalones anbu coló blanco y sus sandalias era de color negro.

-Rin-Nee!-. Gritaban Naruto y Sasuke asustados al ver la expresión que tenía molesta.

-Ustedes 2!-. Gritaba Rin agarrando a ambos por el cuello para después hacer que chocarán entre ellos.

-Aaaah!-. Gritaban ellos poniendo cara en blanco al sentir ese golpe.

-Que fue lo que les dije de que les sucedería si no venían a visitarme-. Decía Rin con cara molesta viendo a los chicos en el suelo.

-Pikachu activa el plan para esta situación-. Decía Naruto desde el suelo con un chipote en la cabeza.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu saltando en la mesa para mirar directamente a Rin.

-Cha-. Decía Pikachu poniendo la carita más tierna de todas haciendo que la ira de Rin se desvaneciera en un instante.

-Kawaii!-. Gritaba Rin corriendo y abrazando a Pikachu.

-Pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu asfixiándose haciendo que le diera una descarga eléctrica a Rin cayendo desmayada.

-Te pasaste-. Decía Naruto con una gota de sudor al ver lo que había sucedido.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu con una patita en la nuca.

-Y todos ustedes se quedan como espectadores-. Decía Naruto viendo de mala manera a sus abuelos y a los Uchiha.

-Oigan saben que los apreciamos pero cuando Rin se así no hay quien la detenga-. Decía Obito sonriendo.

-Genkai que te parecen los mocosos?-. Preguntaba Sarutobi a su compañera de equipo.

-No lo hacen nada mal y por lo que puedo ver el pelirrojo es el que tiene un poco más de control que el pelinegro-. Decía Genkai que miraba de reojo a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-Por cierto que hacen aquí?-. Preguntaba Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

-Vinimos de visita sabíamos que estarían por aquí-. Decía Shisui con una sonrisa.

-Pero creo que deben irse ya comenzar la fiesta de los príncipes de Konoha especialmente tú Obito y Rin-Nee su "sensei" los está esperando con ansias-. Decía Naruto escupiendo en el título de Minato.

-Tranquilo todos mandamos un clon de sombras la fiesta más importante es aquí-. Decía Sarutobi sonriendo haciendo que todos asintieran.

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!-. Gritaron todos en el complejo iniciando una fiesta.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos.

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia y yo con mucho gusto les responderé.

No soy dueño de ninguno personaje de anime y manga simplemente lo hago para entretenerlos chicos.

Y ahora sin más que decir vamos con los reviews.

Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo padres que dejan de lado a sus hijos sí que son terribles aún los hermanos no tienen idea de que tienen otro hermano en cambio Naruto es un poco impulsivo y también es muy frío y mas cuando se trata de gente que no le agrada o lo subestiman en cuanto a lo que sí tendrá será reaitsu,magia aún no lose bien al igual que el ki el haki ya te diste cuenta que es un usuario de akuma no mi así que si Naruto tendrá los 3 tipos de haki también tiene Chakra y Senjutsu y también tiene el estilo del Santoryu junto con sus espadas además de él aura si lo tiene al igual que Sasuke pero lo conseguirán después.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el fic espero que te haya gustado el capítulo te mando un gran saludo.

loko89772: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado la historia aún no tengo idea si lo voy a hacer harem pero te aseguro que no habrá ni sakura ni hinata de pareja para Naruto y Sasuke no me caen mal es solo que hay muchas historias sobre Saukra y Hinata te mando saludos amigo disfrutar el capítulo.

Este fic no sé si va hacer harem pero quien quiera mandarme sugerencias son aceptables y yo les diré cuál si y cuál no pude ser de cualquier anime animo chicos.

Espero que disfrutes del capítulo si eres nuevo no olviden dejarme sus comentarios les mando un gran saludos a todos chicos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

A la maña siguiente tras haber celebrado la fiesta de Naruto todo el complejo se encontraba en completo desastre. Naruto dormido en el techo, Sasuke dormido en traje de baño, Obito dormido en traje de Novio, Shisui dormido con una botella en la mano, Rin dormida con vestido de Novia, Danzo dormido con la cara pintada,Hiruzen dormido en la posición del saludo al sol con un traje de reverendo de ceremonia junto con unos papeles en su mano que decían "Recién casados".

-Levántense de una vez!-. Gritaba Genkai entrando a la sala donde todo mundo estaba dormido.

-Wo wo wo aaahh!-. Gritaba Naruto despertando de golpe perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo de el techo y golpeándose sobre una mesa.

-Aaaah mi cabeza-. Decía Sasuke despertándose con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Aaaah creo que debo ir al baño-. Decía Danzo aún dormido sin darse cuenta de todos los dibujos que tenía en la cara.

-Ugh creo que se nos pasó la mano a noche no crees Obito-. Decía Shisui levantándose y viendo cómo estaba vestido su amigo.

-Sabía que no debíamos tomar aaaah pero qué demonios es esto!-. Gritaba Obito asustado al ver cómo estaba vestido y con un aniño en su dedo.

-Por lo que parece eso es un aniño de bodas Obito parece que te casaste-. Decía Sasuke levantándose con un ojo cerrado y una mano en la cabeza al escuchar el grito de pánico de su amigo.

-Obito podrías callarte de una vez me está matando mi cabeza y con tus gritos haces que todo se escuche peor-. Decía Rin con los ojos cerrados.

-Y al parecer ya sabemos quién es la Novia-. Decía Naruto al ver el vestido de Rin.

-Escúchenme bien mocosos esto es una de sus bromas cierto?-. Preguntaba Obito con su **Sharingan** activado viendo de forma amenazante a Naruto y Sasuke.

-No tuvimos nada que ver-. Decían los dos al mismo tiempo con los ojos cerrados.

-Naruto,Sasuke me las van a pagar mocosos del demonio!-. Se escuchaban los gritos desde el baño de Danzo molesto.

-Esos si fuimos nosotros-. Decían los dos sonriendo y chocando sus puños cerrados felices de la broma que le hicieron a uno de sus abuelos.

-Naruto ven a ayudarme que me voy a romper!-. Gritaba cómicamente el ex-Hokage al no poder moverse por la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Como carajo es que terminaste así y cómo diablos pudiste dormir así-. Decía Naruto con una gota de sudor.

-Y cómo crees que voy a saberlo lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba cuidando de sus mascotas que ustedes son los que se supone que deben de cuidar!-. Gritando Hiruzen de forma cómica.

-Oye yo no necesito que cuides de Pikachu él sabe cuidarse solo además si dices ser tan buen niñero dime dónde están Pikachu y Eleckid?-. Preguntaba Naruto al no ver por ninguna parte a su compañero y al de Sasuke.

-Si te refieres a tu mascota y al enano con cabeza de enchufe están justo aquí-. Decía Genkai señalando a Pikachu y Eleckid dormidos en el suelo.

-Arriba Pikachu es tiempo de ir a entrenar además cuando Rin-nee vea ese vestido de bodas seguramente se volverá loca y no quiero estar en el fuego cruzado-. Decía Naruto agarrando a Pikachu y saliendo corriendo de el complejo ahora que estaba a tiempo.

-Espera Naruto yo también voy-. Decía Sasuke salvando su vida junto con Eleckid.

-Espera Naruto no nos dejen por lo menos déjanos a tu Pikachu para quitarle la rabia a Rin!-. Gritaba Shisui desesperado al ver que su única salvación se había ido.

-Aaaah que es esto por qué estoy vestida así!-. Se escuchaban los gritos de Rin al ver el vestido de Novia.

En el campo de entrenamiento.

-Muy bien Sasuke es hora de pelear-. Decía Naruto sonriendo observando a su mejor amigo.

-Eso me parece bien ya es tiempo de que volvamos a medir nuestras fuerzas pero dime qué energía utilizaremos?-. Preguntaba Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Podremos utilizar 3 la 1-. Será la **Magia**. La segunda 2-. Será nuestro **Cosmo** y tú puedes escoger la 3-. Decía Naruto comenzando a estirarse listo para la batalla.

-Bien la 3-. Será nuestra **Energía Espiritual** y además de eso podemos utilizar armas y a nuestros compañeros te parece bien?-. Preguntaba Sasuke comenzando a rodearse de llamas en su mano para invocar su gunbai.

- **Energía espiritual?** Pero tú no puedes utilizarla-. Decía Naruto al no entender por qué una de las energías que más se le dificultaban a Sasuke quería utilizar.

-Es mi decisión tú mismo dijiste que yo podía utilizarla-. Decía Sasuke con una mirada llena de confianza y seriedad.

-Esta bien si tú lo dices-. Decía Naruto encogiéndose de hombros ante la actitud de su amigo.

Naruto y Pikachu vs Sasuke y Eleckid.

-Vamos Pikachu-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa listo para el combate.

-Pika Pika-. Decía Pikachu sonriendo ansioso y apretando su puño con gran fuerza listo para el combate.

-Eleckid usa **Ataque Rápido** -. Decía Sasuke mandando a su compañero contra Pikachu a una gran velocidad.

-Que es eso/Pika Pi-. Decían Naruto y Pikachu sorprendidos por el movimiento que estaba utilizando Eleckid.

- **Buy!** -. Gritaba Eleckid acertando un fuerte golpe contra Pikachu que lo lanzó a volar contra una roca de una manera muy rápida y fuerte.

-Pikachu te encuentras bien?!-. Gritaba Naruto al ver el golpe que había recibido su compañero.

-No creo que debas dé distraerte Naruto-. Decía Sasuke saliendo a una gran velocidad hacia el comenzando a lanzarle diversos golpes a un ritmo sorprendente.

-(Demonios desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte Sasuke? Si el combate que tuvimos hace como un mes no era tan fuerte se ve que realmente a estado entrenando)-. Pensaba Naruto al ver cuánto había avanzado Sasuke.

-Bien es momento de ponerme serio-. Decía Naruto rodeándose de una gran cantidad de poder mágico de fuego.

-Bien es justo lo que estaba esperando-. Decía Sasuke rodeándose también de una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

- **Karyū no Hōkō/Tetsuryū no Hōkō** (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego/Rugido del Dragón de Hierro.)-. Decían al mismo tiempo lanzando unos poderosos tornados de su elemento (Naruto Fuego/Sasuke Hierro) de gran alcance impactándose al mismo tiempo creando una gran cortina de humo.

-(Es mi oportunidad)-. Pensaba Naruto apareciendo su katana lanzándose a un combate de espadas.

-Pikachu usa **Atactrueno!** -. Gritaba Naruto planeando el siguiente movimiento.

-Eleckid tú también!-. Gritaba Sasuke previniendo el ataque y así neutralizarlo.

- **Pikachu/Buy Buy!** -. Gritaban ambos lanzando una gran cantidad de electricidad.

En otro lugar.

-Me pueden decir una vez más por qué hemos tenido que venir hasta aquí?-. Preguntaba Narumi al ver a sus hermanos y a Fuuka caminando por el bosque.

-Ya te lo dije vinimos aquí para ver si así podemos encontrar a las personas que estaban luchando ayer-. Decía Natsumi con una gota de sudor ante la actitud de su hermana.

-Además si ellos son fuertes quizás y puedan entrenarnos-. Decía Menma sonriendo come estrellas en los ojos.

-Anímate Natsumi puede que sea divertido-. Decía Fuuka sonriendo.

De repente escucharon una explosión como la de el día anterior pero esta era un poco más fuerte.

-Ya vieron es por aquí-. Decía Menma saliendo corriendo en la dirección en la que había sido la explosión.

-Vamos-. Decía Fuuka corriendo detrás de Menma y sus hermanas.

En el complejo.

-Parece que están luchando otra vez-. Decía Hiruzen fumando su pipa al ver la gran explosión que había escuchado hace unos momentos.

-Obito vamos a ver su pelea siempre que luchan es un espectáculo presencias sus batallas-. Decía Shisui saliendo del complejo en dirección a la batalla.

-Yo te sigo-. Decía Obito quitándose el traje de novio y volviendo a su ropa habitual.

-Yo también voy-. Decía Rin sonriendo al ver lo entusiasmado que estaba su esposo.

-Por qué no vamos nosotros también hace mucho tiempo que no los eh visto luchar tan apasionados-. Decía Danzo sonriendo.

-En cuanto no sea en mi casa su lucha yo me apunto-. Decía Hiruzen sonriendo.

-Vamos Genkai estoy seguro de que quieres ver hasta que nivel pueden llegar-. Decía Danzo sonriendo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera.

-De acuerdo-. Fue lo único que dijo Genkai para después salir hacia la batalla.

De regreso en la batalla.

-Toma esto-. Decía Naruto listo cerrando su puño listo para golpearlo en la cara.

- **Freezudo** -. Decía Sasuke lanzando una ventisca de aire haciendo que Naruto se congelara excepto su mano y su cabeza.

-Es en serio-. Decía Naruto molesto al ver que había caído en una de las técnicas de Sasuke.

-Pikachu usa **Envestida** contra Eleckid-. Decía Naruto inmovilizado tratando de moverse.

- **Pika-pi** -. Decía Pikachu comenzando a correr a una gran velocidad y lanzándole un fuerte golpe a Eleckid.

-Buy!-. Gritaba Eleckid al haber recibido ese ataque directamente.

-Eleckid!-. Gritaba Sasuke al ver a su compañero ser golpeado y salir volando dejando a Naruto sin vigilancia por unos momentos.

-No es bueno que bajes la guardia Sasuke-. Decía Naruto sonriendo comenzando a almacenar una gran cantidad de energía espiritual.

-Demonios-. Decía Sasuke al ver lo que Naruto estaba planeando.

- **Reigan!** -. Gritaba Naruto lanzando su técnica directamente a Sasuke lanzándolo fuertemente a los árboles.

-Aaaah!-. Gritaba Sasuke al recibir esa técnica a quemarropa.

-Pikachu ahora es nuestra oportunidad usa **Atactrueno** sobre mi-. Decía Naruto al no poder moverse.

-Pika?-. Preguntaba Pikachu en shock al escuchar lo que le dijo Naruto.

-Confía en mí no me sucederá nada además no tenemos tiempo ay que demostrarles que nosotros somos más fuertes que ellos que me dices estas conmigo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo.

-Pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu cerrando su puño y sonriendo para después rodearse de energía eléctrica.

- **Pikachu!** -. Gritaba Pikachu lanzando una descarga eléctrica sobre Naruto y así liberándolo de el hechizo de hielo.

-Así se hace compañero-. Decía Naruto sonriendo al liberase de la prisión de hielo.

-Bien Sasuke espero que tengas algunos trucos bajo la manga por que necesitarás otras cosas para derrotarme-. Decía Naruto sonriendo.

-Esto está mal-. Decía Sasuke al ver que Naruto se había liberado.

-No Sasuke esto se pone mejor **Reis** -. Decía Naruto empezando a correr y lanzando bolas de gravedad a Sasuke.

-(Demonios no tengo ningún contraataque contra los hechizos de gravedad espera ahora que recuerdo tal vez eso sea lo único que pueda ayudarme contra sus ataques de gravedad)-. Pensaba Sasuke esquivando los ataques de Naruto lo más que podía.

-No pierdo nada con intentarlo **Rei Ken!** (Espada Espiritual)-. Gritaba Sasuke enfocando una gran energía espiritual en su mano formando una espada espiritual.

-Así que ese es tu carta bajo la manga-. Decía Naruto un poco sorprendió al ver la nueva habilidad de Sasuke.

-Y créeme esta espada no igual a las que haz usado o visto hasta ahora-. Decía Sasuke sonriendo y partiendo en dos una de las esferas de Naruto.

-Sasuke te recuerdo que soy mucho mejor que tú en el arte de la espada y aunque veo que tienes una linda espada no creo que hayas tenido el suficiente tiempo en aprender a usarla apropiadamente para estar a mi nivel-. Decía Naruto concentrando la energía en sus manos y apareciendo 2 espadas.

Cerca de hay.

-Al fin los encontramos-. Decía Menma sonriendo escondido entre los árboles.

-Si son ellos hay muchos cráteres a su alrededor y esas criaturas deben de ser sus compañeros-. Decía Narumi sorprendida al ver él área de entrenamiento.

-No puedo creer que ellos sean tan fuertes y son unos 2 años mayores que nosotros-. Decía Fuuka viendo detenidamente ambos luchadores.

-Alguno de ustedes los había visto en la aldea?-. Preguntaba Natsumi al no reconocer a ninguno de ellos.

-No se me hacen conocidos-. Decía Narumi sin reconocerlos.

-Silencios quiero ver el combate-. Decía Menma ansioso sin despegar la vista de el combate que estaba presenciando.

Mismo lugar diferente haría.

-Parece que esta vez sí se lo están tomando en serio-. Decía Danzo sorprendido al ver los tan heridos y seguían luchando.

-Y al parecer Sasuke a despertado un nuevo poder-. Decía Hiruzen sorprendido de la espada que estaba usando Sasuke.

-Así que él puede usar su energía espiritual y transformarla en una espada-. Decía Genkai un poco sorprendida.

-Parece que Naruto ya va a luchar un poco más serio con el arte de la espada-. Decía Shisui al ver que estaba empuñando 2 espadas con una mirada sería.

-Si pero aún falta que utilice su 3 espada-. Decía Obito con una mirada sería.

-Espero que después de esto no vayan a entrenar durante un día sus cuerpos ya están en el límite-. Decía Rin con preocupación al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus hermanos menores.

-Tranquila Rin ellos estarán bien te lo aseguro-. Decía Obito colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Rin para tranquilizarla.

De regrese en el combate.

-Estas listo-. Decía Naruto colocándose en posición listo para el combate.

-Te demostraré lo fuerte que me eh vuelto-. Decía Sasuke colocándose en posición de pelea.

Tras decir eso ambos salían corriendo para comenzar un enfrentamiento de espadas que resultaba todo un espectáculo para los espectadores que lo estaban presenciando incluso sus compañeros se unieron al combate al ver cuán apasionados estaban luchando sus dueños en este duelo aún que no lo demostrará Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido al ver como Sasuke podía estar apenas al día con sus movimientos reteniendo los ataques de Naruto en el último momento pero lo malo era que solo podía defenderse pues si él intentaba atacar Naruto esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques y hasta le daba el tiempo para contratar y lanzarle una estocada.

-Veo que sí tienes un poco de talento con la espada-. Decía Naruto retrocediendo para después guardar sus espadas.

-Así es pero debo entrenar más si quiero mantenerla más tiempo para poder usarla-. Decía Sasuke desapareciendo la espada.

-Bueno creo que esto se decidirá con los últimos ataques-. Decía Naruto preparando los dos últimos ataques que tenía de energía para usar.

-Así parece-. Decía Sasuke preparándose también.

-Toma esto **Zaker!** -. Gritaba Naruto extendiendo su mano y lanzando una descarga eléctrica contra Sasuke.

- **Jikiri!** -. Decía Sasuke lanzando unas ráfagas de aire.

-Eres mío (Vamos por favor dame tu fuerza lanzaré todo lo que tengo en este último ataque)-. Pensaba Naruto comenzando a rodearse de una gran energía y empezando a mover sus manos de una forma muy rápida formando la constelación de Pegaso.

- **Pegasus Ryūsei Ken**! (Metéoros de Pegaso)-. Gritaba Naruto elevando su Cosmo lanzando golpes a una velocidad realmente impresionante hacia Sasuke.

-(Demonios no tengo tiempo para esquivarlo solamente puedo hacer una cosa)-. Pensaba Sasuke reuniendo todo el poder que le quedaba para intentar detener el ataque de Naruto.

- **Gishield** -. Decía Sasuke creando una barrera de hielo como escudo para intentar frenar los ataques de Naruto pero de nada sirvió por qué su escudo fue fácilmente destruido por el ataque de Naruto golpeándolo y lanzándolo contra el suelo inconsciente.

Con los espectadores.

-Párese ser que Sasuke fue el perdedor-. Decía Shisui con tristeza al ver cómo fue derrotado.

-Te equivocas Shisui-. Decía Danzo mirando la arena al igual que Hiruzen y Genkai sin quitar un ojo de encima.

-A que se refieren?-. Preguntaba Obito sin entender nada.

-Yo diría que fue un empate Naruto también está tirado en el suelo-. Decía Hiruzen viendo a Naruto que estaba en el suelo inconsciente tras haber lanzado es último ataque.

-Fue una espléndida batalla-. Decía Genkai sonriendo al ver tan grande lucha.

-Yo diría que esto aún no acaba-. Decía Rin al ver a Pikachu y Eleckid mirándose de una forma desafiante listos para lanzarse el último ataque.

Mismo lugar otro área.

-Increíble el pelirrojo ese muy fuerte-. Decía Menma impresionado al haber visto la última técnica que uso Naruto.

-Pero se dieron cuenta que ninguno de sus ataque poseía chakra además jamás hicieron sellos de manos para hacer tan increíbles ataques-. Decía Fuuka analizando la situación.

-Ellos a mi parecer se contuvieron-. Decía Natsumi un poco pensativa.

-Que quieres decir con eso Natsumi?-. Preguntaba Narumi al no entender a lo que se refería su hermana.

-Por lo que puedo sentir ellos tienen más energías que las que acabaron de mostrar parece que solamente estaba entrenando-. Decía Natsumi de forma seria mirándolos fijamente.

Justo en ese momento se puede ver cómo una gran cantidad de de electricidad empieza a iluminar el campo.

-Pero que es eso-. Decían todos los espectadores al presenciar tan increíble poder siendo generado por los compañeros de los luchadores inconscientes.

De vuelta a la batalla.

-Pi...ka-. Decía Pikachu con dificultad al apenas poder e mantener en pie y con su puño rodeándose de truenos.

-Buy...buy-. Decía Eleckid en el mismo estado que se encontraba Pikachu y también su puño estaba rodeado de truenos.

- **Pika/Buy!** -. Gritaban ambos lanzándose con la técnica que acabado de aprender listos para dar el golpe final desatando una gran cantidad de electricidad haciendo que ambos salieran volando en direcciones contrarias haciendo que el combate terminara.

Estado de la batalla: Empate.

-Jejejeje quien lo dirá tanto Pikachu como Eleckid tiene la determinación de sus respectivos dueños-. Decía Obito sonriendo al ver la determinación que mostraban en sus ojos.

-Los quiero en mi equipo-. Decía Shisui sonriendo al ver lo habilidosos que eran.

-Estas loco ellos serán mis aprendices-. Decía Obito molesto al saber que le intentaban robar a sus alumnos.

En eso ambos reciben un golpe haciendo que les saliera un gran chipote en la cabeza.

-Vasta de discutir ustedes 2 parecen niños luchando por un dulce-. Decía Genkai molesta al ver cómo estaban luchando.

-Y ustedes 2 vayan por esos 4 para curarlos y recuerden que nadie los reconozca-. Decía Genkai lanzando a Obito y Shisui de forma cómica.

-Siempre ese así de malhumorada?-. Preguntaba Rin con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud que tenía Genkai.

-De qué hablas ella está de muy buen humor no vez la pequeña sonrisa que muestran sus labios-. Decían Danzo y Hiruzen de lo más normal haciendo que le cayera una gota de sudor a Rin.

\- Listo ya los tenemos ahora ya podemos irnos-. Decía Shisui con Naruto y Pikachu.

-Alguien podría ayudarme-. Decía Obito por sobres fuerzo al estar cargando a Sasuke y Eleckid en sus hombros.

-No puedes con ellos Jajajaj eso demuestra que yo debo de ser su sensei-. Decía Shisui sonriendo al ver la cara que tenía Obito.

-Así una carrera hasta el hospital el primero en que llegue se los queda de alumnos-. Decía Obito lanzando una mirada desafiante a Shisui.

-Acepto el reto-. Decía Shisui saliendo corriendo con Obito al mismo tiempo a un hospital.

-Realmente son muy competidores-. Decía Rin con una gota de sudor.

-Será mejor seguirlos si no los mocoso deberán estar en el hospital más tiempo y recuerda que Naruto le tiene pavor a los hospitales-. Decía Danzo con una gota de sudor.

-Espera dónde está Genkai?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen al no verla por ningún lado.

-Que están esperando se nos van a escapar-. Decía Genkai corriendo al frente rumbo a la aldea.

-Adonde habrá ido?-. Preguntaba Danzo.

-No tengo la menor idea-. Decía Hiruzen encogiéndose de hombros.

En otro lugar momentos antes.

-En marcha debemos saber cómo son para así cuando los veamos en la aldea podamos conocerlos-. Decía Menma al ver que ya termino el combate.

-Si vamos-. Decía Narumi lista para saltar.

En ese momento aparece Genkai detrás de ellos dejándolos fuera de combate.

-No deberían de estar espiando es de mala educación-. Decía Genkai antes de desaparecer.

Media hora después.

-Huh? Que fue lo que sucedió?-. Preguntaba Menma recuperando la conciencia pero sin poder moverse ya que sentía un peso en su pecho.

-Aaaah mi cabeza quien me golpeó?-. Preguntaba Narumi agarrando su cabeza.

-Al parecer fuimos atacado-. Decía Natsumi comenzando a levantarse.

-Huh-. Decía Fuuka comenzando a despertar y al darse cuenta que estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Menma.

-Hola Fuuka podrías levantarte por favor-. Decía Menma un poco sonrojado desviando la mirada.

-Aaaaaahhh!-. Gritaba Fuuka agarrando a Menma de su camisa y comenzando a abofetearlo de manera cómica dejándolo con los cachetes super inflamados.

En el hospital.

-Huh donde estamos-. Decía Naruto comenzando a levantarse y ver que estaba en una habitación de madera todo vendado junto con Pikachu recostado en sima de su pecho.

-Hey como estas amigo?-. Preguntaba Naruto acariciándole la cabeza a Pikachu.

-Cha-. Decía Pikachu disfrutando de las caricias de Naruto.

-Veo que ya despertaste-. Decía Hiruzen entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Viejo donde estamos?-. Preguntaba Naruto al no reconocer el lugar pero una parte de su cuerpo le decía que saliera de ese lugar horrible.

-Tranquilo después de su combate los trajimos de regreso al complejo para así poder atender sus heridas-. Decía Hiruzen sonriendo y tratando de sonar lo más normal posible por qué si su nieto descubriera donde estaba trataría de todos los medios por escapar.

-Naru-chan me alegra que ya hayas despertado-. Decía Rin entrando para ver cómo se encontraba su hermano menor.

-Rin-nee donde están Eleckid y Sasuke?-. Preguntaba Naruto al no verlos por ningún lado.

-Jejejeje tranquilo ellos están bien-. Decía Rin sonriendo con una gota de sudor.

En eso se habré la puerta haciendo que una enfermera entrará con unos papeles y haciendo que Naruto y Pikachu se dieran cuenta de que no estaban en el complejo.

-Doctora Nohara la necesitan en cirugía ahora mismo y además de esto tiene que revisar estos papeles-. Decía la enfermera entregándole unas carpetas.

-Les dije que nadie podía entrar en esta habitación-. Decía Rin viendo de mala forma a la enfermera y volteando a ver la cama donde se supone que debían de estar Naruto y Pikachu.

-Hay no otra vez-. Decía Hiruzen con una gota de sudor al saber lo que venía después.

-Naruto regresa aquí en este instante jovencito!-. Gritaba Rin saliendo de la habitación y viendo como Naruto comenzaba a correr a una gran velocidad lanzado a toda persona que se le cruzara en su camino.

-Odio los hospitales/Pika-Pi!-. Gritaban Naruto y Pikachu escapando lo más rápido que pudieran de el lugar.

-Tras ellos que no escapen ATENCIÓN TENEMOS CÓDIGO ROJO/AMARILLO REPITO ROJO/AMARILLO ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO-. Decía una persona haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se iban a perseguir a los fugitivos.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia y yo con mucho gusto las leeré y responderé.

Ahora antes de ir con los reviews vamos a ver quienes estarán en el harem de Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto Harem.

1-. Sasha diosa Athena.

2-. Fuu Jinchuriki.

3-. Reina Sara.

4-. Anna itako Shaman King.

5-. Wendy Marvell.

6-. Yukina.

Esas son hasta ahora las sugerencias para Naruto.

Sasuke Harem.

1-. Erza scarlet.

2-. Yugito Nii.

3-. Amaru.

4-. Jeanne de Shaman King.

5-. Botan.

(Hinata,ni Sakura ni Lucy estarán en el harem para que no insistan)

Bueno esas son hasta ahora las que están en el harem déjenme sus sugerencias quien quisiera que estuviera también en harem ahora sí sin más que decir vamos a los reviews.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo aquí ya el siguiente capítulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado tomando muchos saludos en cuanto al entrenamiento solo diré que no será nada lindo.

Soul Noire: Hola amigo espero que te guste el capítulo si tienes sugerencias para el harem de alguna chica que quieras para Naruto o Sasuke puedes decirme saludos.

Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te guste el capítulo las energías que tendrán ya están decididas serán: Magia,Chakra,Ki,Cosmo,Haki, pero lo que sucede es que si les doy el Ki aún no sé si les daré la capacidad de volar es que eso ya está muy usado y Naruto es el tatara tatara tatara tatara nieto de Goku y al igual que Naruto Sasuke será el tatara tatara tatara tatara nieto de Vegeta ellos serán los únicos que podrán acceder al poder de la sangre sayajines en cuanto al rinnegan si se lo daré pero será un poco más adelante espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo te mando un gran saludo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.

- **Jejejejeje ven aquí Naruto-Chan ya es tiempo de tu inyección** -. Decía una enfermera gorda con sonrisa siniestra y una gigantesca jeringa en sus manos.

-Aleja es cosa de mi-. Decía Naruto corriendo lo más rápido posible.

- **Jejejejeje no hay a donde huir Naruto-Chan** -. Decía la enfermera riendo de forma diabólica.

-Te lo advierto no es bueno que me provoques-. Decía Naruto comenzando a molestarse y bajando la velocidad.

- **Esto te dolerá más a ti que de lo que me dolerá a m** í-. Decía la enfermera exprimiendo la jeringa y haciendo que saliera un líquido de ella.

-A sí pues es ya lo veremos bruja del demonio no creas que me dejaré inyectar sin dar pela no te la dejaré nada fácil y con todo lo que te lanzaré tu serás la única que sufrirá y se irá directo al infierno-. Decía Naruto parando de correr,dándose la vuelta y comenzando a rodearse de su energía espiritual.

- **Reigan!-**. Gritaba Naruto disparando su energía a la enfermera directamente en su cara y creando una cortina de humo.

- **Eso no te servirá de nada** -. Decía la enfermera sonriendo sin ningún rasguño.

-Así pues no has visto nada aún me queda mucho por hacer-. Decía Naruto rodeándose de sus llamas.

-Veamos qué tal te va con mi aliento de dragón **Karyū no Hōkō** (Rugido de el Dragón de Fuego)-. Decía Naruto lanzando un tornado de fuego que golpeó directamente a la enfermera.

- **Ya te lo dije niño tus ataque son inútiles contra mi** -. Decía la enfermera como si nada.

- **Zaker,Reigan,Reis,Karyū no Hōkō,Gomu Gomu no Pistol, Pegasus Ryūsei Ken!** -. Gritaba Naruto lanzando todas sus técnicas más poderosas al mismo tiempo a la enfermera.

- **Eso apenas y me hizo cosquillitas bien ahora ya es tiempo de tu inyección!** -. Gritaba la enfermera moviéndose a una gran velocidad eh insertándole la aguja a Naruto en el trasero.

-Aaaahh!-. Gritaba Naruto llorando cómicamente al sentir el pinchazo de la aguja metiendo en su trasero.

Fin del sueño.

Naruto despertaba en su habitación todo sudado.

-Pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu un poco molesto.

-Naruto tuviste una pesadilla?-. Preguntaba Sasuke molesto y con su ropa quemada.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando-. Decía Naruto desviando la mirada.

-En serio por qué yo escuchaba tus gritos , después de eso comenzaste a atacarnos y destruir nuestra habitación-. Decía Sasuke con su ropa quemada.

-Tu sabes que los hospitales siempre me ponen los pelos de punta-. Decía Naruto rascándose la nuca de manera nerviosa.

-Pero llegar a estos extremos de utilizar tus técnicas y atacar a todos a tu alrededor-. Decía Sasuke haciendo una posición de manos y reparando su habitación.

-Oye yo no te reproché nada cuando tú tuviste una pesadilla con los Payasos-. Decía Naruto con mirada molesta haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a Sasuke.

-Los payasos son realmente aterradores además yo no me la paso lanzado ráfagas de trueno cuando tengo pesadillas-. Decía Sasuke mirándolo de forma reprochosa.

-En primer lugar tú no puedes lanzar rayos eso solamente lo podemos hacer Pikachu,Eleckid y yo y en segundo recuerdo la vez que me disfracé de payaso para tu cumpleaños me diste un puñetazo en la cara-. Decía Naruto con forma de reproche.

-Sabias de mi miedo a los payasos así que no me culpes-. Decía Sasuke levantándose de su cama y caminando a Naruto.

-Sabes que esto no tiene sentido me voy de aquí nos vemos después-. Decía Naruto cambiándose de ropa y saliendo de la habitación.

-Espera no hemos terminado de hablar regresa aquí Naruto!-. Gritaba Sasuke cambiándose de forma rápida y persiguiendo a su mejor amigo.

En la plataforma baja.

-Parece que ya se levantaron-. Decía Hiruzen leyendo el periódico junto con una tasa de café.

-Y al parece que Naruto tuvo otra de sus pesadillas con la enfermera maniaca-. Decía Danzo con una mano en la barbilla y mirando un tablero de ajedrez pensando en el siguiente movimiento que haría su contrincante.

-Pesadillas?-. Preguntaba Genkai moviendo su pieza y comiéndose a la reina de de Danzo.

-Así es eso le pasa a Naruto cada vez de que visita un hospital-. Decía Hiruzen suspirando con resignación.

-Viejo necesito algunos de tus anbus para desquitarme de esa visita a el hospital realmente me molesto así que cuál de sus anbus quisiera tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en el hospital-. Decía Naruto sonriendo perversamente.

-Naruto te recuerdo que mis anbus no son tus sacos para desahogarte-. Decía Danzo con algo de molestia por cómo usaba Naruto a sus anbus cuando el estaba estresado.

-Por qué no usas una de tus invocaciones son bastante grandes y alguna de ellas podría darte batalla?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen encendiendo su pipa.

-No puedo la última vez que invoque a uno casi me descubren-. Decía Naruto con una cara de molestia.

-Y que tal si los mando a hacer una misión y cuando se gradúen de la academia les pago la misión-. Decía Hiruzen sonriendo con sinceridad de poder ayudar a Naruto a que se tranquilizara y de paso evitar que siguiera teniendo esos sueños diabólicos y así evitar que destruyera la casa por completo.

-Misión/Pika-. Decían al mismo tiempo Naruto y Pikachu con una sonrisa al saber que saldrían de la aldea.

-Así es pero Sasuke y Eleckid irán con ustedes para que no te salgas de control Naruto y termines destruyendo todo a tu alrededor, ni asesines al cliente pero sobretodo no reveles tus habilidades ahora les daré la misión con la condición de que solo utilicen una de sus habilidades las espadas si pueden usarla pero solo podrán utilizar un tipo de energía y si es magia solamente un tipo de magia he sido claro Naruto solo una no puedes usar más de una-. Decía Hiruzen mirando de forma seria a Naruto al saber que podría hacer trampa.

-Que oh vamos viejo tienes que estar bromeando cierto? Eso no es justo como voy a entrenar si solo podré usar una de mis energías-. Decía Naruto con una cara molesta al saber que no podría usar todo su poder.

-Estoy hablando en serio Naruto lo único que te permitiré aparte de usar tus espadas y una de tus energías solo en una emergencia podrás utilizar tu Cosmos tenemos un trato?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen de forma seria haciéndole saber a Naruto que esto no era una broma.

-Demonios tú ganas viejo pero no creas que lo hago por ti únicamente lo hago para deshacerme de estas estupidas pesadillas y de que se trata la misión?-. Preguntaba Naruto con una mueca de aburrimiento.

-No no no Naruto antes de eso debes de decirme que energía es la que utilizarás?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen con una sonrisa haciendo que a su nieto se comenzarán a marcar varias venas en su cabeza lo que delataba que ya se estaba comenzando a molestar.

-Utilizaré la magia de gravedad y te lo advierto viejo una pregunta más y tendrás que comprar alfombra nueva por qué ya estás comenzando a hervirme la sangre-. Decía Naruto en tono molesto.

-Muy bien y tú Sasuke que habilidad es la que utilizaras?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen a su nieto que lo estaba pensando.

-Yo utilizaré mi magia de hielo-. Decía Sasuke creando una pequeña ventisca de hielo.

-Esta bien su misión es muy simple deben de ir hacia el pueblo que está al norte hay tendrán que entregar estos pergaminos a unos de los guardaespaldas de el daimyō de el país del fuego y la tierra son unos amigos nuestros así que esta misión es muy importante es de categoría **B** así que sean discretos y por lo que más quieras Naruto no llames la atención-. Decía Hiruzen con mirada de súplica al saber a qué nivel podría llegar Naruto con tal de tener un buen combate entre más oponentes más era la destrucción.

-Tranquilo estaremos bien lo único que haremos es entregar estos pergaminos patearemos y algunos traseros todo será pan comido-. Decía Naruto tomando el pergamino de color negro con el símbolo de la tierra y saliendo fuera de el complejo junto con Pikachu.

-Sasuke que no se meta en muchos problemas-. Decía Danzo con una mirada sería combinado con una pequeña sonrisa de preocupación.

-Jaque mate-. Decía Genkai moviendo su última pieza y levantándose de la mesa.

-Espera que como lo hiciste no estaba poniendo atención exijo una revancha Genkai que sean 2 de 3!-. Gritaba Danzo levantándose y persiguiendo a su compañero con el tablero en sus manos.

-No se preocupen yo veré que no se meta en muchos problemas-. Decía Sasuke tomando el pergamino blanco con el símbolo del fuego y saliendo de el complejo junto con Eleckid.

En otra parte de la aldea.

-Bien es hora de comenzar la búsqueda-. Decía Menma saliendo de su cuarto y bajando hacia la cocina para desayunar lo más pronto posible y emprenderse en su búsqueda.

-Natsumi ya es hora ya levántate-. Decía Narumi vestida esperando a que su gemela se levantara.

-Huh...no 5 minutitos más es muy temprano-. Decía Natsumi tapándose la cara con las sabanas y su almohada.

-Nada de eso despierta de una vez!-. Gritaba Narumi agarrando los pies de su hermana jalándola lo más fuerte que podía para así poder sacarla de la cama.

-Noooooo Narumi déjame dormir es muy temprano como para que ellos aparezcan!-. Gritaba Natsumi agarrandose fuertemente de los tubos de su cama para así poderse quedar en el mismo lugar y evitar que su hermana la sacara de la cama.

-Es por eso que debemos estar desde temprano en el capo de entrenamiento así lograremos llegar antes que ellos y podremos ver quiénes son!-. Gritaba Narumi con todas su fuerzas sin poder conseguir que su hermana dejará la cama.

-Por qué aún no bajan-. Se abrió la puerta de su habitación revelando a Menma con un tazón lleno de serial en su mano comiendo como si no estuviera pasando nada.

-Deja de tragar y ayúdame a sacarla de la cama!-. Gritaba Narumi molesta al ver que su hermano estaba parado ahí enfrente de ella sin hacer nada más qué comer.

-Pero aún no acabo de desayunar-. Decía Menma para pocos segundos después comenzar a esquivar lo que parecía ser unos libros,zapatos hasta una silla que pudo esquivar por los pelos.

-A la próxima te lanzó ese librero ahora me ayudaras?-. Preguntaba Narumi molesta esperando a que Menma contestara otra de sus estupideces y así le daría la excusa perfecta para poderle lanzar el librero.

-Esta bien-. Decía Menma agarrando un baso que estaba lleno de agua con muchos hielos lanzándosela directamente en la cara a Natsumi.

-Aaaah está helada!-. Gritaba Natsumi saltando de la cama empapada y temblando de frío.

-Listo no fue tan difícil-. Decía Menma saliendo de la habitación con su tazón como si no hubiera sido nada.

-Menma me las vas a pagar!-. Gritaba Natsumi molesta desde su regadera.

10 minutos después.

-Buenos días mis niños adónde van a estas horas tan temprano?-. Preguntaba Kushina preparando el desayuno.

-Iremos a entrenar mamá falta una semana para que la academia inicié y queremos estar preparados-. Decía Menma con una sonrisa.

-Es una gran idea así podrán demostrar lo fuerte que somos los Uzumaki!-. Gitana Kushina con su puño cerrado extendido al aire y con unas llamas en sus ojos.

-Si!-. Gritaba Narumi y Natsumi con el puño en el aire igual que su madre.

-Muy bien mama ya nos vamos-. Decía Menma saliendo de la casa seguida de sus hermanas.

-Mucha suerte chicos y no sé sobre esfuercen demasiado!-. Gritaba Kushina con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien ahora es momento de ir por Fuuka-. Decía Menma sonriendo y corriendo rumbo al complejo Uchiha.

-De acuerdo-. Decían sus hermanas siguiéndolo.

En el complejo Uchiha.

-Hasta luego mamá iré a entrenar un poco-. Decía Fuuka en la entrada colocándose sus sandalias.

-Ten mucho cuidado hija-. Decía Mikoto con su delantal limpiando un baso de la cocina.

-Si no estaré sola Menma,Natsumi y Narumi estarán conmigo-. Decía Fuuka con una sonrisa.

-Ooooh así que tú noviecito estará entrenando contigo-. Decía Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Mamá él es solo mi amigo!-. Gritaba Fuuka toda sonrojada.

-Esta bien si tú lo dices-. Decía Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Mikoto-San-. Decía Menma entrando a la casa junto con sus hermanos.

-Buenos días Menma no quieren tomar un poco de té antes de que se vayan-. Decía Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-Eso sería estupendo-. Decía Menma con una sonrisa pero en ese momento Fuuka lo agarra de la mano saliendo de la casa.

-Lo siento mamá será para la próxima!-. Gritaba Fuuka junto con Menma.

-La veremos después Mikoto-San-. Decían las hermanas Uzumaki saliendo detrás de su hermano.

Lejos de la aldea.

-Ya llegamos?-. Preguntaba Naruto con cara de aburrido.

-No tengo idea pero a este ritmo no llegaremos nunca-. Decía Sasuke de forma molesta.

-Aaaah ya me arte necesitamos ojos en el aire para saber cuánto nos falta-. Decía Naruto comenzando a almacenar chakra para después de eso morderse ambas manos.

- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Invocación)-. Decía Naruto colocando ambas manos en el suelo haciendo que aparecieran 2 tipos de aves.

La primera ave tenía la forma de una golondrina sus alas y parte de su cabeza eran negras en cuanto a su pecho era blanco y su cara era roja.

La segunda ave tenía la forma de la cabeza de color rojo anaranjado y el resto de su cuerpo gris claro, a excepción de su cola, que era negra con una raya blanca en medio, y el pequeño triángulo amarillo que tiene al lado de los ojos. Poseía unas patas negras muy delgadas que le ayudaban a correr rápido en caso de que le cueste volar.

-Taillow-. Decía la golondrina volando alegremente y aterrizando sobre el hombro de Naruto.

-Fletchling-. Decía él ave alegremente colocándose sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

-Pika-Pi-. Decía Pikachu alegre al ver a unos de sus compañeros invocados.

-Taillow-. Decía la golondrina alegre de volver a ver a su amigo roedor.

-Jejejeje me alegro verlos amigos oigan podrían hacerme un favor-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa viendo a sus invocaciónes que bajan de su hombro y cabeza al suelo para poder ver mejor a su maestro.

los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien necesito que vayan rumbo al pueblo que está un poco más al frente y después de eso regresen para mostrarnos el camino-. Decía Naruto a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Taillow/Fletchling-. Decía ambos asintiendo para momentos después salir volando en busca del pueblo.

-Y ahora qué hacemos ahora?-. Preguntaba Sasuke viendo cómo los compañeros de su mejor amigo se alejaban hasta perderse de vista.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora será esperar-. Decía Naruto caminando hacia el árbol más cercano golpeándolo con un poco de fuerza haciendo que cayeran 4 manzanas jugosas lanzándoles una a Sasuke y a Eleckid y entregándole la otra a Pikachu mientra que la suya iba directo a su boca y se recargaba en el árbol a mirar las nubes junto con Pikachu sentado en sus piernas.

-Sabes que estos pergaminos son urgentes debemos entregarlos lo más rápido posible-. Decía Sasuke un poco molesto al ver lo cómodo que se había puesto.

-Tranquilo no deben de tardar además después de esto iremos a toda velocidad encontramos el pueblo buscamos a esos sujetos entregamos las cartas y padabin padabun trabajo terminado vamos Sasuke no seas tan paranoico dime que es lo peor que podría salir mal-. Decía Naruto sin ninguna preocupación absoluta.

En ese momento salen bandidos por todas partes acorralándolos y apuntándoles con sus armas.

-Tenias que abrir tu bocota no podías quedarte callado o evitar decir que es lo peor que podría salir mal-. Decía Sasuke al ver el la situación que estaban.

-Oh vamos no es tan malo al menos podré desquitarme un poco con estos sujetos-. Decía Naruto sonriendo un poco y tronándose los nudillos.

-No se muevan entréguenos todas sus pertenencias y prometemos no hacerles mucho daño-. Decía un sujeto gordo con una máscara de lucha ridícula.

-Así es dénos todo lo que tengan si no quieren salir lastimados-. Decía un sujeto con aspecto anorexico temblando de miedo.

-Entréguenos todo si no sufrirán la ira del equipo destrucción!-. Gritaba un Chaparro de baja estatura con una corona sobre su cabeza.

-Me dan más pena que miedo al ver a estos sujetos-. Decía Naruto con una gota de sudor al ver a los líderes del grupo.

-Porky-Sama,Rey-Sama Valiente-Sama-. Gritaban con orgullo todos los ladrones al ver la presencia de sus líderes.

-Pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud de esos sujetos.

-Bien esto sí que es patético ni siquiera sé si darles mis cosas por o rendirme por qué estos sujetos sí que me dan lastima no estoy intimidado ni un poco-. Decía Sasuke con desánimos al ver la actitud de esos sujetos.

-Lose ni siquiera me interesa golpearlos Pikachu usa **Atactrueno** sobre ellos-. Decía Naruto mandando a su compañero.

-Pika-Pi-. Decía Pikachu negando atacarlos por qué también sentía mucha pena si atacaba a esos "ladrones".

-Genial hasta mi compañero se niega a patearles el trasero-. Decía Naruto con una mueca al ver lo patético que se veía esto.

-De acuerdo nuevo plan que te parece si al cuenta de 3 les lanzamos nuestros ataques más débiles-. Decía Sasuke comenzando a concentrar energía de hielo en su mano.

-Tratare pero no es mi culpa si la cantidad mínima de mi poder los lastima y tú Pikachu usa **Atactrueno** al nivel par encender una bombilla-. Decía Naruto creando una mini esfera de gravedad.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu en forma de soldado militar.

-Esperen que están haciendo?-. Preguntaba los ladrones asustados al ver los ataques que preparaban.

-Solo espero que tengas razón Sasuke a quien trató de engañar esto será divertido-. Decía Naruto cambiando su cara de preocupado a piromaniaco y aumentando el tamaño de su esfera.

-Espera que no es justo yo los iba a congelar-. Decía Sasuke molesto al ver que Naruto tenía el mismo plan que el fingir que sentían pena para después atacarlos con un gran ataque.

-Jefes que hacemos?-. Preguntaba los ladrones asustados.

-Lo más sensato retirada!-. Gritaban comenzando a correr para no sufrir.

-Pikachu bloquea su salida-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Eleckid que no escape ninguno les demostramos que no es bueno meterse con nosotros-. Decía Sasuke rodeando su cuerpo de una aura gélida.

-Pika/Buy-. Sonreían Pikachu y Eleckid de forma siniestra al ver que los que intentaban robarles saldrían heridos.

-Bien acabemos con esto parece que Fletchling y Taillow ya an encontrado el pueblo-. Decía Naruto mirando al cielo al ver a sus invocaciónes regresando.

-Bien haremos un ataque combinado nosotros atacaremos por el frente y ustedes desde atrás escucharon chicos-. Decía Naruto concentrando su ataque.

-Pika/Buy-. Decían ambos levantando su puño en el aíre y rodeándolos de electricidad.

-Wow cuando aprendieron eso?-. Decía Sasuke sorprendido al ver es movimiento.

-No tengo idea pero ya que lo utilizarán en ellos veremos lo que hace-. Decía Naruto sonriendo.

-Bien acabemos con esto **Reis/Gikor/Pikachu/Buy** -. Decían cada quien lanzando su respectivo ataque a todos los ladrones causando una inmensa explosión y lanzándolos por los aires.

-Sabes me recuerdan a ese par de idiotas que derrotamos cuando vamos de visita al reino de invocación-. Decía Naruto al ver como desaparecían los ladrones.

-Si tienes razón-. Decía Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Fletchling Fletchling-. Decía Fletchling llamando la atención de Naruto volando cerca de su rostro.

-Encontraste el pueblo?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin entender por qué su invocación de repente comenzó a actuar tan extraño como si quisiera llevarlo a alguna parte.

-Taillow Taillow-. Decía Taillow igual de preocupado moviendo sus alas eh intentando llamarle la atención a Sasuke.

-Parece que vieron algo y hay problemas Naruto será mejor que nos demos prisa-. Decía Sasuke empezando a correr en la dirección en la que se encontraba el pueblo.

Justo al llegar al pueblo Fletchling y Taillow toman diferentes direcciones haciendo que sin que se dieran cuenta Naruto y Sasuke se separaran llevándolos a ambos a unas multitudes que estaban rodeando a unas niñas y las estaban golpeando.

(Será básicamente lo mismo en ambas situaciones así que solamente escribiré una por qué no vale la pena escribir 2 si tratara de lo mismo)

-Pero qué rayos están haciendo?-. Preguntaban Naruto y Sasuke molestos al ver como la multitud estaba golpeando a unas chicas.

En la turba donde se encontraba Naruto había una chica joven morena de la misma edad que Naruto,tenía ojos de color naranja, su cabello era un poco largo de color verde con un pequeño gancho naranja. Su vestimenta consistía en unos trapos viejos que apenas y podían cubrirla estaba muy herida de tantos golpes que estaba recibiendo y lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse con sus bracitos .

En la turba donde se encontraba Sasuke había una chica tenía el pelo largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y los ojos oscuros ella estaba cubriéndose de todos los golpes que le lanzaban al punto de ya comenzar a formarse lágrimas al rededor de sus ojos.

En ese momento tanto Naruto como Sasuke saltaron enfrente de la turba atrapando una roca que iba dirigidas hacia las pobres víctimas que vieron sorprendidas a las personas que las habían rescatado.

-Niño muévete de hay no ves que estamos apunto de acabar con el demonio-. Decía una mujer de cabello corto todo canoso viendo de mala forma a quien intervino.

-El único demonio que veo aquí son ustedes bola de basura-. Decía Naruto junto con Pikachu en su hombro derecho y Fletchling en su hombro izquierdo.

-Pika/Fletch-. Decían ambos mirando de mala forma a la turba de humanos.

-Que dices ella es un monstruo que tiene contenida a un Bijū-. Decía la señor haciendo que las chicas comenzarán a derramar lágrimas al creer que sus salvadores se iban a asustar y alegarse de ellas.

-Exacto que contiene vieja estupida hay una diferencia entre ser y contener como no pueden con él Bijū lo más sensato que pueden hacer es atacar a su contenedor no es así-. Decía Naruto molesto al ver cuán estupida podía ser la humanidad.

-Esto no te importa muchacho-. Decía un viejo corriendo hacia el con una navaja en sus manos listo para asesinarlo.

Pero en un segundo Naruto ya había materializado su espada en su mano y bloqueo fácilmente el ataque del viejo intimidando un poco a toda la turba.

-Alguno de ustedes quiere asearse el valiente y tratar de dañar a esta chica?-. Preguntaba Naruto mostrando una mirada desafiante y con experiencia logrando que la mayoría de la turba se disolviera.

-Al parecer tenemos a unos muy valientes o muy idiotas-. Decía Naruto/Sasuke al ver que la turba no se había disuelto completamente.

-No me importa si tendremos que pasar por ti enano para llegar a esos demonios-. Decía un sujeto gordo con un palo lleno de alambres y clavos.

-Éntrale grandulón-. Decía Naruto preparando sus esfera de gravedad lo más fuerte posible.

-Aaaah-. Salió el hombre gordo corriendo a gran velocidad y golpeando a Naruto en la frente.

-Jejejeje haber si aprendes a no subestimarnos mocoso-. Decía la mujer de la turba creyendo que Naruto iba salir corriendo y empezar a llorar.

-Ese es tu mejor golpe grandote?-. Preguntaba Naruto levantando su mano libre sujetando con fuerza el puño del sujeto que tenía su puño en su frente y comenzándole aplicar fuerza haciendo que comenzará a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor.

-Aaaah suéltame me romperás el brazo!-. Gritaba el sujeto gordo retorciéndose en el suelo y soltando su bastón al sentir tal presión sobre su mano.

-Eres patético solamente estoy agarrando tu mano y aplicando un poco de fuerza y ya estás rogando por tu vida-. Decía Naruto desactivando su bola de gravedad estos sujetos no tenían el derecho de ver sus técnicas.

-Por favor detente ya no haré nada lo prometo-. Decía el sujeto retorciéndose de dolor ante el acto de Naruto.

-Lárgate de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión-. Decía Naruto soltando el brazo de el hombre y viendo cómo se alejaba.

-Te encuentras bien?-. Preguntaba Naruto dándose la vuelta eh inclinándose para ver a la niña.

-Si...muchas...gracias-. Decía la chica un poco desconfiada de el.

-Tranquilízate no pienso hacerte daño me llamo Naruto y ellos son mis amigos Pikachu,Fletchling,Taillow,Sasuke y Eleckid-. Decía Naruto presentándose para tranquilizara.

-Pika/Fletch-. Decían ambos levantando su patita como saludo en el caso de Fletchling sería su ala.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fuu y donde están tus demás compañero?-. Preguntaba Fuu al no ver por ninguna parte a los otros amigos.

-Ellos están-. Pero al darse la vuelta no había nadie atrás.

-Parece que Taillow lo guió hacia otra parte-. Decía Naruto al no ver a los demás.

-Bueno en marcha-. Decía Naruto parándose.

-Oh está bien gracias por salvarme-. Decía Fuu con una sonrisa triste y caminando hacia el pueblo al creer que ya tendría que estar sola de nuevo.

-Oye a dónde crees que vas tenemos que ir por a acá-. Decía Naruto señalando la dirección contraria del pueblo.

-Pero-. Decía Fuu al no entender a qué se refería Naruto.

-Nada de peros acabaré este encargo iremos a buscar a Sasuke y después vendrás a vivir con nosotros-. Decía Naruto con las manos en el bolsillo y comenzando a caminar en la dirección que se suponía que debían a los guardias de el daimyō de el fuego y la tierra.

-Pero es que-. Por más que tratará de formar palabras Fuu no podía pues alguien quería vivir con ella y quería ser su amigo.

-No pienso repetirlo 2 veces andando-. Decía Naruto comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por Fuu.

Con Sasuke.

-Te encuentras bien?-. Preguntaba Sasuke junto con una montaña de hombres de tras de él.

-Quien eres y qué es lo que quieres?-. Preguntaba la chica en una posición muy defensiva.

-Tranquila tranquila no pienso hacerte daño solo vi que estabas en problemas y quise echarte una mano-. Decía Sasuke con las manos al aire en señal de paz por qué su instinto le decía que si hacía un movimiento o movía un solo músculo su cara y hollas terminarían siendo pateadas y rasguñadas hasta perder la sensibilidad.

-Y que te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda-. Decía rodeándose de un aura asesina y mostrando sus uñas que más bien parecían garras.

-Esta bien tranqulizate bien mi nombre es Sasuke y ellos son Eleckid y Taillow bueno es una invocación de mi mejor amigo se llama Naruto-. Decía Sasuke sonriendo nervioso junto con sus compañeros escondiéndose detrás de su espalda.

-Que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?-. Preguntaba la chica bajando un poco su guardia.

-Solamente viene a hacer una misión con mi amigo estábamos de paso cuando vi que estabas en problemas y quise echarte una mano-. Decía Sasuke comenzando a caminar.

-Espera a donde vas?-. Preguntaba la chica al verlo alejarse.

-Ya estás a salvo ya no hay razón para que siga aquí contigo-. Decía Sasuke alejándose de ella.

-Por favor llévame contigo-. Decía la chica siguiéndolo.

-Haber quien te entiende primero quieres matarme ahora quieres venir conmigo-. Decía Sasuke sin entender a esta mujer.

-Por favor aquí no puedo aprender a ser un Ninja jamás podré escapar del pueblo por los aldeanos-. Decía la chica mirando a Sasuke con ojos de súplica.

-Cuál es tu nombre?-. Preguntaba Sasuke desconcertando a la chica.

-Que?-. Preguntaba sin entender a qué se refería.

-Te pregunte cuál es tu nombre si quieres venir con nosotros esa es la condición-. Decía Sasuke sonriendo haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Mi...mi nombre es Yugito Nii-. Decía Yugito sonrojada y desviando la mirada para que Sasuke no notará su sonrojo.

-Muy bien primero debemos entregar este pergamino después de eso buscaremos a Naruto y nos marcharemos de acuerdo-. Decía Sasuke comenzando a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

-Bien-. Decía Yugito siguiendo a Sasuke.

10 minutos después.

-Bien parece que hemos llegado-. Decía Sasuke al ver el puesto en el que se suponía que debían entregar los pergaminos.

-Huh Sasuke donde estabas te estuve buscando desde hace rato-. Decía Naruto llegando junto con Pikachu,Fletchling y Fuu.

-Taillow-. Salió disparado la golondrina al ver a su maestro de regreso.

-Jejeje también me alegra verte creí que te había pasado algo malo-. Decía Naruto colocando una mano enfrente haciendo que Taillow bajara y se acariciado por Naruto.

-Ya encontraste a los guardias?-. Preguntaba Sasuke sacando el pergamino de la tierra.

-Si están adentro entregamos estos pergaminos y larguémonos ustedes 2 esperen aquí-. Decía Naruto a Fuu y a Yugito entrando con Sasuke a el restaurante.

Dentro de el restaurante todo parecía muy tranquilo hasta que se encontraron con los guardias del líder de fuego y la tierra.

-Alto hay-. Decía un guardia apuntando una lanza contra Naruto.

-Identifíquense-. Decía el otro guardia apuntando a Sasuke.

-Yo soy Sasuke-. Decía Sasuke de forma tranquila.

-Y yo soy Naruto y también seré si verdugo si no quitan esa estupida lanza de mi cuello-. Decía Naruto activando su **Sharingan** haciéndolo ver mas intimidante y materializando su espada lista para el combate.

-Naruto recuerda lo que dijo el abuelo no hay que causar problemas-. Decía Sasuke con los ojos cerrados.

-El viejo no dijo nada de que me quedara quieto para que unos idotas quieran hacerme perforaciones con su lanza por todos lados-. Decía Naruto de forma muy molesta.

-Deténganse ellos son los que esperábamos-. Decía un viejito levantándose y haciendo que los guardias levantaran sus lanzas.

-Así que ustedes son los carteros-. Decía el otro consejero mirando con gracia a Naruto.

-Y tú eres el que siempre anda de lamebotas para conseguir un acenso no es así-. Decía Naruto viendo de mala forma al consejero que le dijo cartero.

-Cuida tu boca muchacho-. Decía el consejero molesto al ver cómo le hablaba Naruto.

-Tranqulizate Naruto no debemos causar problemas-. Decía Sasuke tratando de calmarlo.

-Pues así sería un poco interesante además no permito que alguien se burle de mí-. Decía Naruto molesto mirando desafinadamente al consejero.

-Muy bien ya basta es suficiente por lo que puedo ver eres un poco rebelde no es así-. Decía el primer consejero tratando de calmar la situación.

-Hmp como sea aquí están sus pergaminos yo me largo-. Decía Naruto lanzando el pergamino de tierra a la mesa.

-Aquí está el pergamino de la tierra hasta luego-. Decía Sasuke colocando el pergamino de el fuego en la mesa con mucho cuidado y saliendo de el establecimiento.

Justo cuando Naruto y Sasuke salían del restaurante pudieron observar que estaban rodeados por la de hace un rato pero esta turba era mucho más grande que la anterior armados y listos para atacar rodeando a Fuu y a Yugito

-Al fin los encontramos malditos demonios y miren qué suerte aquí están los 2 entrometidos-. Decía la mujer sonriendo de forma perversa al ver a los 4 juntos.

-Hay no otra vez-. Decía Fuu retrocediendo un poco con miedo al ver a los aldeanos.

-Estos tipos de nuevo-. Decía Yugito de forma nerviosa.

-Entréguenos a los demonios o si no sufrirán las consecuencias-. Decía la mujer con un cuchillo en su mano.

De repente comienza a sentirse un instinto asesino tan frio y pesado que dejó por completo helados a los aldeanos y perdiendo la capacidad de poder moverse.

-Les dije que no quería volver a ver sus patéticas caras otra vez les di piedad y al parecer no les intereso mucho sus vidas Sasuke cuida de las chicas Pikachu,Taillow,Fletchling no interfieran y quédense aquí yo mismo me haré cargo de ía Naruto apareciendo una katana diferente de las que había aparecido hasta ahora la espada tenía la forma de una simple katana oxidada.

-Jajajajajaja niño no nos hagas reír esa espada es realmente patética crees que podrás vencernos a todos con esa cosa-. Reían toda la turba al ver el arma de Naruto.

-Oh claro que lo haré solamente necesito despertar su verdadera forma aaaahh-. Gritaba Naruto comenzando a almacenar energía en la espada haciendo que comenzará a brillar para así cambiar de forma.

-Aaaah mis ojos que es esa luz-. Decían los aldeanos cubriéndose de la luz que estaba emanando la espada.

-Muy bien idiotas estoy listo quien de ustedes quiere ser el primero en probar a mi **Tessaiga** (Colmillo de acero)-. Decía Naruto colocando su espada en su hombro y dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta al ver el nuevo cambio de apariencia que tenía la espada.

-Que es eso!-. Gritaba toda la turba impresionada al ver el cambio drástico de la Katana.

La Katana oxidada había tomado un cambio radicalmente se había transformado en un enorme colmillo de perro.

-Ahora verán-. Decía Naruto moviendo con fuerza su espada creando una gran onda de viento que lanzó a más de la mitad de la turba por los aires.

-Que...que es lo que están haciendo no se queden hay parados vayan por el!-. Gritaba la mujer mandando a los que quedaban a luchar contra Naruto.

-Vamos a matarte!-. Gritaba toda la turba doña sus armas listas para asesinarlo.

-No me subestimen!-. Gritaba Naruto abriéndose paso entre toda la multitud que venía hacia el cortándolos con su espada y dejándolos inconscientes al instante.

-No...no...puede...ser...quien...rayos...eres?-. Preguntaba la mujer aterrorizada al ver lo fácil que los había vencido a todos.

-Yo soy el que te detuvo-. Dijo Naruto mirándola de frente y dándole un fuerte golpe con el mango de su Katana dejándola inconsciente.

-Aaaah me siento mucho mejor ahora sí ya podemos irnos-. Decía Naruto volviendo a su estado despreocupado y relajado al luchar contra todos ellos había descargado toda esa ira que lleva haciendo que se fuera su estado de seriedad.

-Naruto te pasaste el abuelo dijo que no usaras otra de tus habilidades-. Decía Sasuke viendo de forma reprochas a su compañero por lo que había echo.

-Te equivocas jejeje el viejo dijo que si podía utilizar las habilidades de mis espadas así que básicamente no rompí las reglas-. Decía Naruto sonriendo.

-Suspiro bien parece que la misión ya está completa ahora debemos regresar a la aldea huh por cierto Naruto quién es ella?-. Preguntaba Sasuke señalando a Fuu que estaba con Yugito con la boca hasta el suelo al ver la gran hazaña que había echo Naruto.

-Ooooh ella es Fuu será nuestra nueva compañera vendrá a vivir con nosotros-. Decía Naruto sonriendo guardando a Tessaiga en su funda para después hacer que se desvaneciera.

-Ya veo así que tú también rescataste a alguien por lo que puedo ver-. Decía Sasuke sonriendo.

-Si además entre más gente más grande será la diversión Fletchling, Taillow ya es tiempo de que regresen a casa-. Decía Naruto a ambas aveces haciendo que se pusieran un poco tristes.

-Taillow/Fletchling-. Decían desanimados al saber que no podían quedarse.

-Hey tranquilos chicos dentro de muy poco Sasuke y yo tendremos nuestra propia casa y tengo planeado hacer una área de hospedaje en ella para que todos ustedes se vengan a vivir con nosotros-. Decía Naruto sonriendo y subiéndoles el animo a sus invocaciónes.

-Fletchling/Taillow-. Volaban alegremente por todos lados al escuchar la nativa de Naruto.

-Jejejeje así que pueden esperar un rato?-. Preguntaba Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Fletch/Taill-. Asentían ambos felices dándole a entender a Naruto que lo esperarían.

-Gracias chicos son los mejores-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa pasando la mano por ambos para unos segundos después regresarlos al mundo de invocaciónes.

-Sabes que necesitaremos muchísimo espacio para tenerlos a todos en la casa más crear su propio hábitat a cada uno para que estén a gusto no-. Decía Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Si lo se pero dime alguna vez eso nos a importado acaso nos hemos detenido o dado por vencido?-. Preguntaba Naruto viendo a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Hmp para nada esa palabra no está en nuestro vocabulario-. Decía Sasuke extendiendo su brazo.

-Así es siempre buscamos la manera de salir adelante pase lo que pase-. Decía Naruto sonriendo y chocando su puño con el de Sasuke.

-Muy bien chicas en marcha ya es hora de que nos vayamos a casa-. Decía Naruto sonriendo.

-Si-. Decían Yugito y Fuu felices de que por fin habían encontrado a alguien que no las juzgará.

-Ahora en que nos vamos Sasuke quieres ir por tierra o por aire?-. Preguntaba Naruto con una mano en su barbilla.

-Hmp no te preocupes yo me encargo-. Decía Sasuke comenzando a almacenar chakra y mordiéndose el dedo pulgar.

\- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Invocación)-. Decía Sasuke haciendo los sellos y golpeando su mano con el suelo haciendo una gran cortina de humo.

En el centro del bosque había aparecido un dragón cuadrúpedo cuyas alas rojizas eran extremadamente grandes.

-Wow así que invocaste a Salamence con él sí que llegaremos rápido-. Decía Naruto sonriendo y saltando sobre el lomo de Salamence.

-Así es chicas suban-. Decía Sasuke saltando en la cabeza de su invocación.

-Aaaah...-. Era lo único que podían decir al ver la gran vestía que estaba enfrente suyo.

-Naruto creo que no subirán-. Decía Sasuke con una gota de sudor.

-Tranquilo yo me encargo-. Decía Naruto estirando sus brazos y agarrándolas ambas subiéndolas en Salamence.

-Bien amigo llévanos a casa-. Decía Sasuke acariciándole la cabeza a Salamence.

-Salamens-. Sonreía Salamence elevándose en el aire y saliendo a una velocidad sorprendente a la aldea.

10 minutos después.

-Listo amigo aquí está muy bien gracias por el viaje nosotros continuaremos desde aquí-. Decía Sasuke viendo a lo lejos la aldea.

-Salamens-. Decía Salamence bajando a tierra y acostándose en el suelo para que todos pudieran bajar.

-Jejejeje gracias por el viaje Salamence me dio gusto verte-. Decía Naruto sonriendo despidiéndose del dragón.

-Pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu agitando su patita despidiéndose del dragón.

-Buy-Buy-. Decía Eleckid chocando el puño con uno de sus compañeros en señal de despedía.

-Muchas gracias-. Decían Yugito y Fuu inclinándose respetuosamente a Salamence.

-Salamens-. Decía sonriendo antes de desaparecer.

-Bien en marcha la aldea está justo enfrente-. Decía Sasuke sonriendo empezando a caminar.

En la aldea en el complejo Sarutobi.

-Esos mocoso ya se tardaron donde estarán?-. Decía Danzo molesto al no saber nada de sus nietos aún.

-No tengo idea pero será mejor que lleguen pronto o las cosas podrían ponerse un poco peligrosas por aquí-. Decía Hiruzen nervios de que cierta persona viniera de visita y no encontrará por ningún lado a Naruto y Sasuke y más aún sabiendo de que ellos solos fueron a una misión de rango **B**.

-Oh vamos están exagerando por el amor de dios díganme que es lo pero que podría suceder-. Decía Genkai sin importancia tomando un poco de té.

En eso se habré la puerta revelando a Shisui y al la recién casada pareja.

-Hola viejos como an estado-. Decía Shisui entrando alegremente.

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar-. Decían Danzo y Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

-Hola ya volvimos-. Decía Obito con Rin agarrándole la mano.

-Que tan rápido pero se supone que estaban de luna de miel-. Decían Danzo y Hiruzen nerviosos al saber que sufrirían por la señora Uchiha si supiera que sus hermanos menores no estaban.

-Si pero eso fue hace un mes ya fue mucho tiempo además quería ver a mis hermanitos seguro extrañaron a su hermana mayor-. Decía Rin con una sonrisa entrando al complejo.

-A entonces cuéntenos a donde fueron de luna de miel trajeron algunas fotos recuerdos cuéntenos-. Decía Hiruzen algo nervioso haciendo que Shisui se diera cuenta.

-Que ocurre Danzo-San por qué el viejo se comprara de una manera extraña-. Murmuraba Shisui a Danzo para que para que no los escucharan.

-Lo que pasa es que Naruto y Sasuke fueron a una misión de rango **B** y aún no regresan-. Decía Danzo en voz baja.

-Que!-. Grito Shisui al escuchar la noticia haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

-Que es lo que te sucede Shisui?-. Preguntaba Obito sin entender por qué había gritado su amigo.

-Es...que...es...que...no me trajeron ningún recuerdo de su viaje cierto-. Decía Shisui fingiendo un poco de molestia para ocultar la verdadera razón.

-No no te trajimos nada por qué era nuestra luna de miel pero si le trajimos a Naru-chan y a Sas-Chan unos obsequios-. Decía Rin sonriendo y mostrando 10 bolas de regalo 5 para Naruto y 5 para Sasuke.

-Por cierto donde están?-. Preguntaba Rin al no verlos por ningún lado.

En eso se habré la puerta revelando a Naruto,Pikachu,Sasuke,Eleckid,Fuu y Yugito.

-Hola viejo misión cumplida ya estamos aquí-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa entrando a la casa.

-Si fue un poco problemática algunos ladrones muchedumbres que nos atacaron pero fue muy fácil-. Decía Sasuke con los ojos cerrados.

-Misión?-. Pregunto Rin con un aura asesina mirando muy molesta al Ex-Hokage y a su consejero.

-Aaaah tranquila Rin están bien no les pasó nada todo salió bien-. Decían Hiruzen y Danzo moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa ante la mirada que les estaba lanzando la señora Uchiha.

-Por cierto viejo encontramos a estas chicas se quedarán con nosotros y entraran a la academia-. Decía Naruto sonriendo señalando a Fuu y a Yugito sonriendo de forma tranquila.

-Yo creo que eso no-. Hiruzen estaba por negarse pero al ver la mirada que le estaba lanzado la hermana mayor de sus nietos perdió todo su valor.

-Por supuesto que se podrán quedar aquí sean bienvenidas-. Decía Hiruzen sonriendo nerviosamente.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios sugerencias y una bolsa de dinero y yo con mucho gusto lo leeré les responderé y lo contaré para la historia na jajaja estoy jugando.

Ahora antes de reviews vamos con el harem de Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto Harem.

1-. Sasha diosa Athena.

2-. Fuu.

3-. Reina Sara.

4-. Ana Itako.

5-. Wendy Marvell.

6-. Yukina.

7-. Namine.

8-. Erza.

9-. Konan.

Sasuke Harem.

1-. Yugito Nii.

2-. Amaru.

3-. Jeanne la doncella de hierro.

4-. Botan.

5-. Mirajane.

6-. Kari kingdom hearts.

7-. Pandora.

Mándenme sugerencias para los harems máximo cada uno tendrá entre 10/20 o 15 espero sus sugerencias chicos.

Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews.

Natsukurogane1912: Hola amigo me alegra que te guste el capítulo ya cambie a Erza al harem de Naruto espero que disfrutes la historia saludos.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo aquí el siguiente capítulo disfrútalo.

Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo espero disfrutes del capítulo aún no despertaran la sangre Sayajin pero lo que sí voy haber es que no solo cuenten con sus habilidades de Sayajin si no de sus otras habilidades también espero que disfrutes del capítulo te mando un gran saludo.

alexzero: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado la historia aquí está la continuación que la disfrutes saludos.

Pikaruto: Hola amigo aquí ya está la continuación espero que la disfrutes muchos saludos.

Shadow Moon Black Dragon: Hola amigo me alegra de que te guste la historia será breve tus preguntas si aquí vamos.

1-. Obito no murió en la guerra así que tras el sobrevivir pudo evitar que Kakashi atravesar a Rin con su chidori y desde hay se hicieron novios.

2-. Danzo jamás tuvo la ambición de volverse Hokage tras haber conocido a Naruto y Sasuke los entreno y los veía como nietos el no tiene la intención de asesinar a su viejo amigo Hiruzen el es bueno.

3-. Genkai fue la compañera de Hiruzen y Danzo en sus tiempos de juventud pero tras haberse graduado de los exámenes chunnin ella decide irse por un tiempo de la aldea y ahora a vuelto y futuramente comenzará a entrenar a Naruto.

Espero haber podido aclarar todas tus dudas y si tienes cualquier otra no dudes en preguntarme te mando un gran saludo espero que disfrutes de la historia.

Joel Quionez: Hola amigo ya eh tomado alguna de tus sugerencias para el harem espero que puedas mandarme más algunas ya son muy usadas pero otras no si me agradaron por favor sigue enviándome espero que disfrutes del la historia saludos.

Muy bien chicos y eso es todos si eres nuevo no olvides dejar tu comentario te mando un gran saludo y antes de irme una pregunta.

¿Quieren a Hanabi que este en el harem?

Espero su respuesta en sus comentarios chicos les mando un gran saludo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4.

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto y Sasuke hicieron esa misión lo que significaba solo una cosa.

Complejo Sarutobi habitación de los chicos seis de la mañana.

-Arriba Naruto ya es hora de levantarte-. Decía Sasuke formando una pequeña bola de nieve y lanzándosela sobre su cabeza.

-Hmm es muy temprano para levantarme Sasuke-. Decía Naruto levantándose de su cama aún con una cara de sueño.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota recuerda que hoy comienza la academia-. Decía Sasuke desvistiéndose y caminado hacia su ropero en busca de su ropa.

-Espera quieres decir que me haz despertado para ir a la academia o vamos Sasuke dime que esto es una de tus estupidas bromas creí que entrenaríamos o lucharíamos contra las criaturas de el bosque de la muerte y después de eso nos acompañarías a Pikachu y a mí a pescar. No me levante temprano para ir a una prisión tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar sentado en un escritorio escuchando la historia de la aldea es más te apuesto lo que quieras a que el viejo Arceus es el ser más viejo y sabio que hemos conocido hasta ahora así que por qué no simplemente nos vamos una temporada con él y así aprendemos de una forma divertida que me dices?-. Preguntaba Naruto sonriendo desvistiéndose y colocándose atuendo habitual.

-Aún que tú idea suene un poco tentadora yo paso sabes que el abuelo se molestó la última vez que nos escapamos y como castigo estuvimos comiendo como conejos durante todo un mes-. Decía Sasuke con una sonrisa al recordar la cara de Naruto comiendo las cosas que más odia en el mundo y esos eran los vegetales.

-Suspiro bien tú ganas lo siento mucho Pikachu pero parece que tendremos que posponer nuestro viaje pesca-. Decía Naruto con una mueca viendo a su compañero abatido al escuchar la noticia de la cancelación del viaje que tenían planeado.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de golpe revelando a Yugito y Fuu entrenado de manera animada.

-Bajen de una vez chicos hoy es un gran día hoy empezamos la academia-. Decía Fuu de forma muy animada.

-Huh? Que es lo que les pasa a ustedes 2 pensé que estarían muy emocionados?-. Preguntaba Yugito mirando a Naruto y a Pikachu de una forma muy deprimida.

-Lo que pasa es que ellos se iban a escapar en vez de ir a la escuela para así poder ir a un viaje de pesca Naruto se lo había prometido a Pikachu desde ya hace tiempo-. Decía Sasuke con una gota de sudor al ver el aura depresiva que tenían ambos.

-Lo tengo este fin de semana nos iremos de pesca junto con todos nuestros amigos y así podré quedarme hasta tarde y no pasara nada que me dices Pikachu?-. Decía Naruto sonriendo ante su nuevo plan y así salvar su viaje.

-Pika!-. Grito feliz Pikachu saltando en el hombro de Naruto.

-Mocosos bajen de una vez el desayuno ya está listo Naruto es tu favorito!-. Grito Hiruzen desde la cocina haciendo que todos se quedarán en silencio tras lo que sucedió después.

-Viejo llena el plato hasta el techo me muero de hambre!-. Gritaba Naruto ya en la cocina con entusiasmo.

-Pika!-. Gritaba Pikachu también.

-Aguarda en qué momento bajaron ustedes si hace unos segundos estaban arriba!-. Gritaba Hiruzen sorprendido de la velocidad que tenían cuando se trataba de comida.

-Ellos nunca cambian cierto?-. Preguntaba Yugito con una sonrisa al ver la actitud despreocupada de Naruto y Pikachu.

-Jejejeje no cero que no jejejejeje-. Reía Sasuke dejando confundías a Yugito y Fuu.

-Que es tan gracioso Sasuke?-. Preguntaba Fuu sin entender por qué no dejaba de reírse.

-Jejeje en unos momentos lo averiguarán-. Decía Sasuke saliendo de su alcoba y bajando a planta baja junto con las chicas y Eleckid.

En la cocina.

-Aha eso sí que estuvo delicioso-. Decía Naruto con su estómago lleno y una gran montaña de platos.

-Pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu rascándose su barriguita después de haber terminado su comida.

-Jejejeje me alegra que les haya gustado muy bien ahora pacemos a las negociaciones-. Decía Hiruzen sonriendo de forma siniestra haciendo que Naruto se paralizara al saber que había caído en una trampa.

-Negociaciones?-. Preguntaba Yugito sin entender a qué se refería el Ex-Hokage.

-Así es dado los acontecimientos de su última misión tengo que ser más explícito con este cabeza hueca además de eso necesito recordarles que no usaran nada de sus habilidades en la academia las únicas que pueden utilizar serán el Kenjustu y el Taijutsu y si en algún momento me entero de que haz roto las reglas Naruto estarás comiendo verduras hasta que te gradúes eh sido claro-. Decía Hiruzen de una forma realmente espeluznante.

-Bien no usare ninguna habilidad con una condición-. Decía Naruto poniendo su cara de negociador.

-Te escucho-. Decía Hiruzen sospechando por lo que le iba a pedir Naruto.

-Pikachu vendrá conmigo a la academia-. Decía Naruto dejando sin palabras a todos.

-Qué!-. Gritaron todos al escuchar la petición que había echo Naruto.

-Oye...Naruto sabes que eso sería demasiado peligros cierto?-. Decía Sasuke sin poder creer lo que estaba pidiendo.

-Lo sé pero no dejaré a mi compañero hemos estado juntos desde que nos conocimos además Pikachu puede cuidarse solo si alguien lo molesta tan solo deberá de lanzarle un **Puño Eléctrico** no es así amigo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza a Pikachu.

-Cha-. Ronroneaba feliz ante las caricias de Naruto.

-Suspiro está bien Naruto tú ganas pero a cambio de eso tengo tu palabra de que solamente utilizaras la espada que materialices aquí en la casa no lo harás en la academia y tampoco podrás usar el **Sharingan** -. Decía Hiruzen dejando a su nieto con la boca hasta el suelo.

-Que! Eso no es justo por qué yo no puedo usarlo y Sasuke si-. Decía Naruto molesto.

-Por 3 simples razones la primera el apenas lo acaba de despertar, la segunda el no lo activa para intimidar a la gente y la tercera y más importante de todas no lo usa para robarles el almuerzo a sus compañeros-. Decía Hiruzen con una vena saltando en su cabeza.

-Eso solo lo hice una vez además no recibió ningún daño postraumático-. Decía Naruto recordando quien fue la persona en la que había echo esa técnica.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta revelando a un Danzo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Naruto aquí está mi desayuno disfrútalo ahora sí me disculpan debo de ir a esquiar que está nevando-. Decía Danzo con un atuendo muy cómico.

-En serio-. Decía Hiruzen con sarcasmo al ver a su compañero de equipo.

-Oye oye es la primera vez que lo uso debe ser uno de sus efectos secundarios pero tranquilo con una semana estará como nuevo. En fin creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos yendo hacia la academia-. Decía Naruto levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a concentrar energía en su espalda haciendo que se manifestara una era una espada recta de una mano con una hoja plana de color negro y un fino borde blanco. El mango cilíndrico también era negro y se conectaba con la hoja por medio de dos piezas diferentes, una de ellas era semejante a la tercera parte de una circunferencia con picos sobresaliendo, la otra pieza tenía forma de ele. (Elucidator Sword Art Online).

-Nos veremos después viejo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo con todos siguiéndolo detrás de él.

-Suspiro aveces pienso que hubiera sido mejor dejarlos seguir viviendo en el bosque de la muerte-. Decía Hiruzen con una gota de sudor recordando el momento en el que conoció a sus nietos.

Tan tan tatan tan tatan tan tan tan se comenzó a escuchar música junto con una gran cantidad de niebla.

-Pero qué demonios?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen sin entender el repentino cambio de ambiente.

-Ríndete asqueroso rebelde haz sido capturado por el imperio ahora dime en dónde se encuentra los planos de la estrella de la muerte?-. Preguntaba Danzo vestido como Darth Vader caminando hacia su compañero.

-Naruto espero por tu bien que esto sólo dure 24 horas-. Decía Hiruzen con cara pálida.

En la aldea.

-Cielos esto sí que es aburrido-. Decía Naruto con cara de sueño caminando por la aldea.

-O vamos apuesto que será divertido y quien sabe tal vez hasta podrías conocer a alguien que esté a tu nivel y pueda darte un combate-. Decía Fuu sonriendo con gran entusiasmo y ninguna preocupación.

-Lo dudo el único que está a mi nivel es Sasuke no he conocido a ningún otro luchador y con la espada es casi imposible soy el mejor espadachín de la aldea-. Decía Naruto con una cara aburrida.

-Tan bueno eres con la espada?-. Preguntaba Yugito sorprendida al saber lo fuerte que era Naruto.

-Tengo más de un estilo de pelea con mis espadas puedo luchar con 2 de ellas sin ninguna dificultad-. Decía Naruto con una expresión seria.

-Y no es broma cuando luchamos él tuvo que usar 2 para poder derrotarme en el duelo de espadas-. Decía Sasuke apretando su mano con fuerza recordando la vez en la que había invocado su arma espiritual.

-Como sea ya llegamos a la academia-. Decía Naruto viendo la apertura de toda la gente reunida para el discurso de el Hokage.

Obito,Rin,Shisui y Hiruzen estaban sentados el primera fila junto a una persona que estaba disfrazado con sus guardaespaldas.

-Cuanto dices que duran los efectos?-. Preguntaba Sasuke con una gota de sudor al ver el disfraz de su abuelo.

-No tengo idea pero creo que después de la escuela lo golpeare tan fuerte como pueda haber si así recobra la cordura-. Decía Naruto con una gota de sudor.

Con el público.

-Danzo-San que le sucede?-. Preguntaba Shisui preocupado por la apariencia que traía puesta.

-Silencio rebelde jamás podrás derrotarme ahora dime en dónde está los planos de la estrella de la muerte que me robaron-. Decía Danzo levantando su mano en el aire y comenzando a asfixiar a Shisui.

-Aaaaggghhh...no...puedo...respirar-. Decía Shisui con la cara toda pálida.

-Okay viejo es momento de unas explicaciones que es lo que le está sucediendo al viejo halcón de guerra por qué se comporta tan extraño y dime cómo carajo hizo eso-. Decía Obito sorprendido por el movimiento que acaba de presenciar.

-Versión corta el hermano menor de tu esposa tiene la culpa al usar su **Sharingan** sobre Danzo para que le entregara sus desayunos,comidas y cenas. Ha estado así desde entonces bueno antes se creía que era un esquiador olímpico ahora se cree el soberano de la galaxia y no tengo ni idea de cómo hace eso pero eso no es lo único que puede hacer-. Decía Hiruzen con una gota de sudor al ver a su compañero.

-Así como que otra cosa-. Decía Obito sin entender para acto seguido señalar a una persona con una gran cantidad de botana.

-Justo a tiempo me moría de hambre-. Decía Danzo levantando su mano y haciendo que las botanas de la persona se fueran volando hacia el.

-Oye viejo qué demonios te pasa esa comida es mía-. Decía la persona molesta al ver lo que acababa de suceder.

-Esta comida no es tuya-. Decía Danzo levantando la mano y haciendo que el sujeto entrará en una especie de trance.

-Esa comida no me pertenece-. Decía el sujeto de forma idiota.

-Ahora arréstenlo!-. Gritaba Danzo a sus guardaespaldas.

-A la orden mi lord-. Decían sus escoltas llevándose al sujeto.

En el escenario.

-Buenos días a todos y muchas gracias por venir quisiera comenzar con esta ceremonia dándoles la bienvenida a las futuras generaciones de los Ninjas como saben esta aldea la fundó el primer Hokage para proteger a toda su gente preciada y con esto a todos en la villa-. Decía Minato alentando a todos los futuros niños que se convertirán en partes de sus filas todos excepto a 2 personas.

Con Naruto.

-Dime una cosa sí lo asesinó en este momento me considerarían un traidor?-. Preguntaba Naruto agarrando la empuñadura de su espada.

-Considerando de que aún somos civiles yo diría que no pero ya que es el Hokage te pondrían en el libro bingo y lo más probable sea que tengas que marcharte de la aldea -. Decía Sasuke con una mueca.

-Etto por qué quieres acecinarlo Naruto?-. Preguntaba Fuu sin entender el cambio de animo de su compañero.

-Es una larga historia-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa nostalgia.

-En otras palabras los conoces?-. Preguntaba Yugito con una ceja levantada.

-Jejejeje no tienes ni idea aguarda que es eso de haya-. Decía Naruto señalando un objeto.

-Donde yo no veo nada-. Decía Fuu con una sonrisa buscando el objeto que señalaba.

-Que es lo que estamos buscando?-. Preguntaba Yugito un poco frustrada.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo ahora baja tu dedo antes de que el abuelo te descubra-. Decía Sasuke viendo de mala forma a Naruto al verlo juntando su **Reaitsu** para formar su **Reigan**.

-O vamos Sasuke el viejo tiene mejeros cosas que hacer que verme dispararle a un hablador que le salen puras mentiras de su boca además hay esta también su guardaespaldas favorito puedes quedarte mirando o puedes ayudarme hacer algo. Además parece ser que el viejo acaba de dejar su apariencia de gobernante galáctico a un maniático con corona-. Decía Naruto viendo con una gota de sudor a Danzo reír como maniaco.

-Donde está mi Princesa!-. Se escuchaban los gritos de Danzo lanzando relámpagos de hielo en toda direcciones.

-Si sabes que el abuelo te matará si no lo regresas a la normalidad cierto?-. Preguntaba Sasuke con una gota de sudor viendo la escena que estaba haciendo Danzo.

-Y si mejor le disparo a el haber si con eso se tranquiliza?-. Preguntaba Naruto con una gota de sudor.

-No creo que sea buena idea hay no sólo delatarías que úsate tu habilidad si no que también les estas revelando a todos un poco de tu poder-. Decía Sasuke con una gota de sudor.

-Bien no parece ser que no hay de otra esperen aquí esto será muy rápido-. Decía Naruto caminado en dirección a Danzo.

-Princesa donde estás por qué te escondes de mi!-. Gritaba Danzo de una forma muy cómica.

-Danzo será mejor que te controles esto es ridículo y como es que puedes volar-. Decía Hiruzen sin comprender nada hasta que pudo visualizar a Naruto caminando hacia ellos.

-Muy bien viejo ya es tiempo de que regreses a la normalidad-. Decía Naruto agarrando la empuñadura de su espada y mirando de una forma intimidante a su abuelo.

-Quien demonios eres tú chamaco que no vez que estoy ocupado-. Decía Danzo acercándose a Naruto y mostrando una mirada gélida.

-Ya es hora de que despiertes !-. Gritaba Naruto agarrando a su abuelo de el cuello para segundos después cerrar su puño con gran fuerza y lanzarlo a gran velocidad contra la cara de Danzo que lo saco volando contra un árbol.

Poom.

Se escucho un gran estruendo en toda la academia haciendo que todo el público los volteara a ver y sorprendiéndose al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Danzo.

-El fue!-. Grito Naruto señalando a Obito para después de salir corriendo de vuelta a sus compañeros.

-Yo?-. Preguntaba Obito en shock señalándose nervioso al ver a una multitud enfurecida que se dirigía a el.

-Tras él es un abusivo,golpeador de ancianos,bárbaro,atrápenlo antes de que siga golpeando a los de la 3 edad!-. Gritaba una muchedumbre persiguiendo a Obito.

-Obito-Kun!-. Gritaba Rin persiguiendo a la turba para salvar a su esposo.

-Te pasaste-. Decía Sasuke con una gota de sudor al ver lo que había echo.

-No es cierto hice lo que tenía que hacer no era como si lo hubiera dejado en ese estado maniaco-. Decía Naruto con una mueca molesta .

-No me refería al golpe me refería a que usaste a Obito como señuelo para así poder escapar-. Decía Sasuke con una gota de sudor al ver cómo era perseguido.

-Tranquilízate quieres él estará bien además sabes qué pasa cuando alguien le coqueteaba a o le tocan un cabello-. Decía Naruto mirando la turba siendo perseguida por una Rin con una guadaña como arma.

-Buen punto-. Decía Sasuke con cara pálida al ver a su hermana mayor con esa arma asesina.

-Muy bien espero que todos sé esfuercen al máximo!-. Gritaba Minato acabando su discurso.

-Al fin terminó su discurso ya me estaba dando migraña de tanto escuchar esa voz-. Decía Naruto con cara molesta caminado hacia la academia.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu sobre la cabeza de Naruto con un pequeño frasco que tenía una etiqueta amarilla con el símbolo de un relámpago negro en el.

En el salón de clases.

Ya él aula estaba medio llena había algunos alumnos platicando con otros animadamente mencionado lo fuertes que se volverían una vez que se graduaran.

-Míralos apenas empezó la academia y ahora ya todos se creen ninjas-. Decía un sujeto con un peinado en forma de piña recostado en su pupitre mirando a todos con cara de aburrimiento.

-Vamos Shikamaru no seas así tan solo están emocionados por qué ya comenzó la academia-. Decía un sujeto gordito sentado a su derecha almorzando una bolsa de patitas.

-O vamos te puedo asegurar que la mayoría de ellos simplemente se inscribieron para así poder ligarse a los hijos de los clanes altos-. Decía Shikamaru con una mueca de molestia.

En ese instante se abre la puerta de el salón revelando a los hijos del Hokage y la hija de el líder del clan Uchiha haciendo que todos los niños civiles comenzarán a rodearlos.

En eso se empiezan a escuchar unos gritos molestos fuera de el salón como si unas personas estaban discutiendo.

-Te lo dije más de 1000 veces como se te pudo olvidar!-. Gritaba una voz fuera de el salón.

-Pues no creí que vendríamos aquí yo tenía planeado comer lo que pescaría!-. Gritaba otra voz molesta.

-Quieren callarse de una vez ya hemos llegado!-. Grito una voz femenina abriendo la puerta de el salón y dándoles una fuerte golpe a ambos lanzándolos contra una pared.

-Ouch,eso sí que debió doler-. Decía la chica con una mueca al ver los moretones que habían recibido sus amigos a causa de ese golpe.

-Oye Yugito se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso?!-. Gritaba Sasuke molesto con una marca roja sobre su cara.

-Por que ya me estaban desesperando su ridícula discusión!-. Decía con una vena en su cabeza y su puño cerrado.

-Sasuke controla a esta loca antes de que la parta en mil pedazos-. Decía Naruto con cara molesta agarrando la empuñadura de su espada y colocándose en su posición de combate listo para rebanarla en cualquier segundo.

-Veamos si puedes hacerlo cara de mono-. Decía Yugito sacando sus garras y colocándose en una posición felina.

-Ahora sí despídete de tus 9 vidas gatita-. Decía Naruto parándose y encarando a Yugito.

Pero antes de que comenzara una batalla que podría destruir completamente la academia de un movimiento rápido Sasuke apareció entre ellos 2.

-Recuerda qué debes de contrólate sabes muy bien que si te metes en problemas no comerás carne durante los siguientes 4 años-. Decía Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se le pusiera la cara pálida.

-Y tu Yugito-Chan recuerda que estás aquí para poder defenderte-. Decía Sasuke con una mirada seria haciendo que se intimidara y se sonrojara un poco.

-Escúchame bien Yugito al terminar la academia tú y yo arreglaremos esto en la casa y hay créeme que lucharé con todo mi poder-. Decía Naruto quitando el brazo de su empuñadura y caminando hacia la última fila de los escritores que tenía la vista hacia la ventana.

Tan solo esa demostración qué acaban de presenciar todos supieron muy bien que todos ellos eran muy fuertes en especial Sasuke al ver esa velocidad que tenía.

En una de las mesas estaban sentados Menma,Narumi,Natsumi y Fuuka habían visto todo.

-Chicas son ellos al fin los encontramos-. Decía Menma con una sonrisa mirando discretamente a Naruto que se encontraba dormido.

-Como estás tan seguro Menma?-. Preguntaba Natsumi mirando a su hermano con duda.

-Si es muy probable que puedan ser otros sujetos-. Decía Narumi aún dudosas.

-No son ellos estoy 100% seguro-. Decía Menma sonriendo con una gran seguridad.

-Yo también creo que son ellos vieron lo rápido que se movió ese pelinegro fue un instante y ya estaba en medio de ellos 2-. Decía Fuuka mirando detenidamente a Sasuke que le hacía sentir nostalgia como si ya lo conociera.

Tras unos 5 minutos de espera la puerta se abrió revelando a su quién sería su maestro por los siguientes 4 años.

-Muy buenos días niños mi nombre es Umino Iruka y yo seré su maestro por los siguientes 4 años-. Decía Iruka sonriendo.

-Buenos días Sensei!-. Se escucho fuerte y claro el saludo de todos sus alumnos felices.

-Muy bien chicos antes de comenzar que les parece si nos presentamos ante todos digan su nombre,gusto y sueño-. Decía Iruka con una sonrisa recargándose en su escrito y señalando a uno de los alumnos.

-Mi nombre es Chouji Akimichi, me gusta mucho comer y mi sueño es ser el jefe más fuerte de todo mi clan-. Decía Chouji comiendo una bolsa de patitas.

-Jejeje es un placer Chouji muy bien siguiente-. Decía Iruka sonriendo ante la actitud tan positiva que tenía.

-Soy Shino Aburame,me gusta mucho los insectos y mi sueño es descubrir una nueva especie-. Decía Shino con un alacrán en sus manos.

-O eso es muy interesante Shino ahora podrías guardar a tu amiguito por favor-. Decía Iruka un poco nervioso.

-Suspiro deacuerdo amiguita es hora de regresar a tu jaula-. Decía Shino guardando se alacrán.

-Siguiente-. Decía Iruka con alivio.

-Me llamo Fuu me encantan las aventuras y conocer nuevas personas mi sueño es tener muchos amigos-. Decía Fuu con muchos ánimos.

-Jejeje buen sueño Fuu-. Decía Iruka con entusiasmo.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta ... Y mi sueño es ...-. Decía Sakura toda sonrojada mirando discretamente a Sasuke.

-De acuerdo-. Decía Iruka desviando la mirada.

Tras la presentación de varias personas.

-Mi nombre es Yugito,me gusta mucho el pescado y mi sueño es tener una familia-. Decía con un sonrojo agarrando la mano de Sasuke.

-Ese es un muy bonito sueño Yugito-. Decía Iruka con sinceridad.

-Gracias Sensei-. Decía Yugito dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Ahora quién es el siguiente?-. Preguntaba Iruka viendo a los alumnos que faltaban.

-Mi nombre es Fuuka Uchiha,me gusta pasar el tiempo con mis amigos,mi sueño es poder superar a mi hermano mayor y así ser la Uchiha más poderosa de todos-. Decía Fuuka con determinación.

-Impresionante Fuuka el siguiente-. Decía Iruka sorprendido al saber que le tocó la hija de el jefe del clan Uchiha.

-Mi nombre es Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, me gusta el ramen y mi sueño es completar la técnica de mi padre-. Decía Menma sonriendo con orgullo y mirando de reojo a Naruto para ver si le había causado una buena impresión.

-Bien Menma sé que lo lograras ahora siguiente-. Decía Iruka sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze,me gusta pasar el tiempo con mi familia y mi sueño es ser la mejor usuaria del Kenjustu de mi clan-. Decía Narumi agarrando una espada de madera que tenía en su cadera.

-Muy bien Narumi ahora siguiente-. Decía Iruka.

-Mi nombre es Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze,me gusta entrenar con mi familia y mi sueño es ser la usuaria de las cadenas más fuertes de todo mi clan-. Decía Natsumi con una sonrisa.

-Bien gracias Natsumi ahora solo nos quedan 3 personas-. Decía Iruka viendo a sus alumnos que aún no se presentaban.

-Bien mi nombre es Sasuke, me gusta entrenar y sueño la verdad jamás había pensado en uno hasta ahora pero si tuviera que decirlo ahora supongo que me gustaría poder luchar contra alguien con todas mis fuerzas-. Decía Sasuke imaginándose su lucha contra Naruto.

-Muy bien ahora tú-. Decía Iruka señalando a una chica que estaba sentada justo al lado de Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Asuna, me gusta el Kenjutsu y cocinar. Mi sueño es encontrar a alguien que estoy buscando y casarme con él-. Decía Asuna tenía el pelo largo de color marrón-anaranjado y ojos de color avellana vestía una blusa blanca y unas sandalias azules.

-Uhu ese es un interesante sueño Asuna pero dime de qué color tiene ese chico su cabello y como se llama?-. Preguntaba Iruka con curiosidad.

-Uhu bueno etto tiene el cabello rojo y su nombre es Naruto-. Decía Asuna un poco sonrojada.

-Qué!?-. Se el escapo un grito a Sasuke de la impresión haciendo que todos lo miraran a él y causando que Naruto perdiera el equilibro de su silla.

\- Qué es lo que te sucede porqué demonios gritas!-. Gritaba Naruto enojado mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-Jamás me dijiste que habías conocido a una chica!-. Gritaba Sasuke señalándolo de manera acusadora.

-Y a qué viene ese interés tan repentino en mi vida privada!-. Gritaba Naruto con molestia y haciendo que Pikachu se despertara.

-Pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu molesto mirando a Naruto.

-Ahora no amigo además yo no te desperté fue Sasuke-. Decía Naruto explicándole lo sucedido a su compañero.

- **Pikachu!** -. Grito Pikachu lanzándole una descarga eléctrica a Sasuke.

-Aaaaah!-. Gritaba Sasuke todo rostizado por el rayo que recibió.

-Muy bien ya que esta despierto señor le gustaría presentarse-. Decía Iruka con molestia.

-Suspiro ya que, Soy Naruto y este es Pikachu-. Decía Naruto como si nada dejando a todos con la boca abierta y haciendo que Asuna se sonrojara.

-Y cuáles son tus sueños y gustos?-. Preguntaba Iruka con curiosidad.

-Mmmh me encanta luchar contra sujetos poderosos quiero volverme mucho más fuerte y mi sueño es ser la persona más fuerte del mundo-. Decía Naruto sonriendo junto con Pikachu en sus hombros.

-Bien tomen un descanso ya es hora de comer-. Decía Iruka saliendo de él aula.

-Bien ya lo escuchaste amigo es hora de ir a comer algo-. Decía Naruto caminado a la salida junto con Pikachu sobre su hombro.

-(Naruto-Kun)-. Pensaba Asuna siguiéndolo.

En la terraza.

-Diablos tengo mucha hambre-. Decía Naruto agarrandose su estómago.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu abriendo su envase para revelar que ya no había ni una sola coqueta de su comida.

-Pika-pi-pi!-. Gritaba Pikachu mostrando su envase a Naruto.

-Oooh ahora recuerdo que tenía que comprar más de tu comida se me olvido jejejeje lo siento amigo-. Decía Naruto rascándose la nuca.

- **Pika** -. Decía Pikachu comenzando a generar electricidad en sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo no te molestes solamente me tomara un momento-. Decía Naruto agarrando un pergamino de su abrigo, para después aplicar un poco de su energía y revelar un nuevo frasco de comida para Pikachu.

-Aquí tienes amigo ya estamos bien?-. Preguntaba Naruto sonriendo intentando hacer las paces con el.

-Pika!-. Gritaba feliz saltando a su comida y metiendo su cabeza dentro de ella.

-Supongo que tomaré eso como un sí-. Decía Naruto con una gota de sudor.

En ese momento se abre la puerta revelando a Sasuke.

-Quieres decirme quién es esa chica?-. Preguntaba Sasuke caminando hacia el.

-Qué chica?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin comprender.

-No lo sé creo que se llama Asuna la conoces?-. Preguntaba Sasuke sacando su almuerzo.

-Espera Asuna está aquí?-. Preguntaba Naruto sobresaltado al escuchar la noticia.

-Así que si la conoces-. Decía de forma acusadora.

-Si ella fue la primera amiga que tuve incluso la conocí antes que a ti y a Pikachu-. Decía Naruto sorprendido de que Asuna estuviera aquí.

-Sabes que deberás contarme esa historia cierto? pero creo que será en otra ocasión nos veremos después-. Decía Sasuke caminando hacia la salida y pasando de al lado de Asuna al verla recargada en la puerta.

-Finalmente te encontré-. Decía Asuna derramando lágrimas de felicidad corriendo y abrazándolo.

-Jejejeje siento no haberte buscado-. Decía Naruto correspondiéndole el abrazo y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Eso no importa estás aquí y eso es lo más importante para mí-. Decía Asuna acurrucada en el pecho de Naruto.

-Pika-pi?-. Preguntaba Pikachu quién era la chica que estaba abrazando a Naruto.

-O lo siento amigo ella es Asuna, Asuna el es mi amigo Pikachu-. Decía Naruto presentándole a su compañero.

-Hola amiguito espero podamos llevarnos bien-. Decía Asuna sonriendo y agachándose al tamaño de Pikachu.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu feliz saltando en los brazos de Asuna.

-Wow debes agradarle mucho no deja agarrase por muchas personas-. Decía Naruto sorprendido.

-Jejeje parece que sabe que no quiero hacerte daño apropósito Naruto-Kun ya almorzaste?-. Preguntaba Asuna con curiosidad.

-Jejejeje no la verdad no es que olvide mi almuerzo en casa por que creí que irá de pesca con Pikachu y lo que atrapara sería mi almuerzo-. Decía Naruto con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Jejejeje entonces toma-. Decía Asuna entregándole un emparedado a Naruto.

-No Asuna-Chan esta bien tú debes de almorzar-. Decía Naruto nervioso al ver que le estaban entregando su comida.

-Tranquilo aquí tengo otros 2 no te preocupes-. Decía Asuna mostrando los emparedados.

-Bueno gracias-. Decía tomándolo para pocos segundos después sentarse en el suelo.

-Y dime Asuna-Chan como haz estado?-. Preguntaba Naruto con curiosidad al no haberla visto casi en 2 años.

-Muy bien todo muy tranquilo y tú sigues viviendo en el bosque de la muerte?-. Preguntaba Asuna con curiosidad.

-Aún sigue mi casa hay pero por ahora estoy viviendo con el 3 Hokage en su casa él me adoptó a mí y a Sasuke después estar viviendo solo en el bosque durante un año al principio yo me escapaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad pero el viejo siempre me encontraba y me traía de vuelta hasta que un día en mi décimo escape le pregunte que por qué iba tan lejos por mí y él me contestó " Nunca es bueno que alguien esté solo siempre debes de tener a alguien junto contigo mira sé que no confías en mí pero hay una persona en la casa que está esperando por ti aún que no lo parezca aún hay gente que se preocupa por ti Naruto no vayas por ese camino de soledad aún no es tarde tal vez no tengamos la misma sangre pero te considero mi nieto"-. Recitaba las palabras que le había dicho el viejo, el día en que regresó a su casa y consiguió una familia.

-Ósea que ese sujeto que acaba de salir es Sasuke-San?-. Preguntaba Asuna con curiosidad.

-Si es mi hermano siempre está hay para mí cuando lo necesito y yo lo estoy para él nos cuidamos las espaldas mutuamente-. Decía Naruto con acariciando a Pikachu.

-Jejeje-. Comenzó a reír Asuna dejando un poco desconcertado a Naruto.

-Que te pasa?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin es tender por qué comenzaba a reírse de el.

-Es que estoy feliz Naruto-Kun cuando te conocí desconfiaste de mí por mucho tiempo e incluso hubo veces en las que querías alejarme de ti me alegra que ya confíes en más personas-. Decía Asuna limpiándose una lágrima y agarrándole la mano.

-Fuiste unas de mis razones para confiar el los demás Asuna-Chan-. Decía Naruto sonriendo.

-Pikachu!-. Gritaba Pikachu molesto mirando a Naruto.

-Jejeje lo siento amigo es verdad también tú fuiste una de las razones por las que confió en los demás-. Decía Naruto tranquilizando a su compañero.

-Bueno parece que ya es momento de entrar vamos a clases Naruto-Kun-. Decía Asuna parándose y caminado la puerta aún agarbada de la mano de Naruto.

-Seguro-. Decía Naruto levantándose y siguiéndola.

En el aula.

-Sasuke-Kun tienes novia,quieres salir conmigo,eres el mejor!-. Gritaban muchas chicas rodeando a Sasuke al punto de ponerlo nervioso hasta que se comenzó a sentir un gran instinto asesino en el aula haciendo que todas las chicas se pusieran nerviosas.

-Alejen sus asquerosas manos de él-. Decía Yugito con la cara roja de ira mostrando inconsciente a un gigantesco gato de fuego azul con 2 colas mirando detenidamente a todas las fans como si se las quisiera comer.

-Aaaah!-. Gritaban todas las chicas asustadas alejándose de Sasuke.

-Niñas idiotas búsquense a su hombre-. Murmuraba Yugito sentándose junto a Sasuke y agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo.

En eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a Naruto y Asuna aún tomados de las manos.

-Vaya sí que la conocías muy bien Naruto-. Sonría Sasuke maliciosamente al ver cómo estaban agarrados.

-De qué hablas Sasuke?-. Preguntaba Naruto sin darse cuenta de que tenía su mano aún con la de Asuna.

-Me refiero a que ustedes si eran algo-. Decía Sasuke con una sonrisa haciendo que la pareja se diera cuenta y se soltarán rápidamente de las manos con su cara completamente roja.

-Bien clase ahora comenzaremos con matemáticas-. Decía Iruka comenzando a hacer ejercicios en él pisaron.

-(Estos 4 años van a hacer una tortura)-. Pensaron simultáneamente Naruto y Sasuke con una mueca de disgusto.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias y yo con gusto les responderé ahora como ya saben antes de los reviews vamos con el harem de Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto Harem.

1-. Sasha diosa Athena.

2-. Fuu.

3-. Reina Sara.

4-. Anna Itako.

5-. Wendy Marvell.

6-. Yukina.

7-. Namine.

8-. Erza.

9-. Konan.

10-. Asuna sao.

11-. Mavis.

12-. Hanabi.

13-. Koala.

Sasuke Harem.

1-. Yugito.

2-. Amaru.

3-. Jeanne la doncella de hierro.

4-. Botan.

5-. Mirajane.

6-. Kari kingdom hearts.

7-. Pandora.

8-. Leafa Sao.

9-. Nami.

10-. Anko.

11-. Shino Hiragi.

Chicos si no escogí sus sugerencias es que algunas no las conozco por qué no e o visto el amime/manga o jugado el videojuego y no conozco sus habilidades de pelea pero sigan mandándome sugerencias.

Ahora sin más que decir vamos con los reviews.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo aquí te dejo el capítulo espero que lo disfrutes te mando saludos.

alexzero: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo aquí te dejo la siguiente parte en cuanto a tu contribución al harem te lo agradezco pero no escogí casi ninguno de nadie por qué no conozco a las chicas espero me puedas seguir mandando sugerencias en especial de Sasuke si puedes saludos.

Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo sobre hinata lamento decepcionarte pero no la pondré en ninguno de los harems no tengo nada en contra de ella es solo que hinata no me parece un buen personaje para el harem espero puedas seguir mandándome sugerencias para el harem saludos.

REGIS MARK 5: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo tal vez si utilice algunas chicas en el harem pero tengo que pensarlo aún te agradecería si pudieras mandarme sugerencia para Sasuke es con el que más batallo en cuanto a las hermanas aún no lose pero dime si es que pongo a las hermanas a quien te gustaría saludos.

Te la kreiste we:

Hola amigo aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo disfrútalo.

narutoscuro: Hola amigo aquí ya te tengo el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfrutes ya se encontraron pero aún no saben que son hermanos bueno Naruto y Sasuke si lo saben pero no tiene nada en contra de ellos en cuanto a su poder si ellos van a tener casi la misma fuerza pero en el manejo de la espada Naruto es un poco más fuerte espero que disfrutes el capítulo te mando saludos.

Naruto aguero: Hola amigo aquí ya te tengo el,siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes te mando muchos saludos en cuanto a la relación con sus familias con los hermano no habrá problema(Excepto Itachi) pero con los padres la relación estará un poco tensa al igual que con uno de los Sannin te mando saludos disfruta el capítulo.

Alex Mercer S.R: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo si ambos tendrán zampakto bueno en realidad tenía pensado darle 3 a Naruto Zangetsu obviamente Hyōrinmaru y ryujin jakka aún no se cual será la de Sasuke y la de los hermanos de ellos espero y puedas darme sugerencias por cierto sabes si él manga de bleach las 2 espadas es el nuevo bankai de Zangetsu o es el shikai no sé si darle a Zabimaru a Sasuke tú que dices saludos amigo espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

Y bien chicos eso es todo pero antes de irme quería preguntarles unas cosas.

1-. Para el harem de Naruto: Naruse Mio yKuri Tepes?

2-. Estoy pensando en qué tal vez vaya a mandar en algún futuro a Naruto o Sasuke alguna otra dimensión que les parecería?

3-. Que otro fic quieren que actualice la próxima semana: El rey de los piratas, El debil-god-dragon-slayer o el guerrero supremo?

Por cierto que les parece si a Naruto tras ir a cierta parte regresa con un pequeño bebe de pelo verde que lo verá como su papá y si se aleja a cierta distancia de él recibirá cierta descarga eléctrica.

Antes de irme alguno sabe si la nueva forma de Zangetsu es su bankai o es solamente su Shikai bueno chicos me despido y ustedes deciden la próxima historia que quieren que actualice saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5.

Hiruzen se encontraba muy molesto tras haber acabado de firmar unos documentos, había recibido un mensaje de su escolta personal que lo habían solicitado en la oficina de la academia.

-Ahora que fue lo que hicieron este par de revoltosos-. Decía Hiruzen molesto caminando rumbo a la escuela y pensando de qué forma podría castigarlos o torturar a sus queridos nietos.

En la academia.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sentados fuera de la oficina del director.

-Por qué demonios estamos aquí?-. Preguntaba Sasuke molesto.

-No tengo idea que yo sepa no dejamos testigos cuando hacemos las bromas nos habrán descubierto?-. Preguntaba Naruto intentando recordad si en algunas de sus bromas habían fallado.

Justo en ese momento comienzan a sentir un gran instinto asesino viniendo hacia ellos.

-Es el colmó con ustedes,dos años han pasado en la academia sabía que no podrían salir de la academia sin hacer una de las suyas!-. Gritaba Hiruzen de forma muy histérica.

-Hay no/Pika-Pi/Buy-. Decían al ver que su abuelo ya se había enterado.

-Muy bien,hablen de una vez quien lo hizo?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen molesto mirando a sus nietos.

-No hicimos nada/Pika/Buy-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No les creo,ahora oferta de salvación para el que hable primero se le reducirá su sentencia a un mes-. Decía Hiruzen esperando una respuesta.

-Oye no deberíamos por lo menos darnos el beneficio de la duda-. Decía Naruto molesto al saber que su abuelo ni siquiera les daba eso.

-No-. Decía Hiruzen sin ninguna pizca de compasión ni tomándose el tiempo de siquiera haberlo pensado.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la oficina revelando a Iruka con unos papeles en las manos.

-Sandaime qué se le ofrece?-. Preguntaba Iruka sorprendió al verlo hay.

-Estoy aquí por estos mocosos yo soy su tutor ahora dime Iruka qué es lo que hicieron?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen lanzándoles una mirada amenazante a sus nietos.

-Ya te lo dijimos somos inocente/Pika-Pi/Buy!-. Gritaban molestos y desesperados repitiendo lo mismo tratando de demostrar su inocencia.

-Etto...de hecho Sandaime ellos no hicieron nada malo-. Decía Iruka llamando la atención de Hiruzen.

-Qué...no hicieron nada?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen sorprendió.

-Qué parte de no hicimos nada no entendiste viejo?-. Preguntaba Naruto con sarcasmo, mirándolo con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Entonces si no hicieron nada por qué están aquí?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen sin entender por que lo habían citado.

-Verá lo llame aquí,por que quería hablar que su tutor ya que desde hace tiempo, tenía mis sospecha,sobre este par que fingían ser muy distraídos y flojos-. Explicaba Iruka mostrándoles unos archivos a Hiruzen.

-Oye!-. Gritaban ofendidos al escuchar lo que sus maestros le habían dicho.

-Pero eso aparentan,ya que en cada prueba que ponía ellos pasaban con lo mínimo,así que después de varías pruebas,puse un examen que era mucho más avanzado supuse que todos reprobarían pero dada fue mi sorpresa que mis 2 estudiantes más flojos,resultaron que fueron los únicos en aprobar-. Decía Iruka mostrando las pruebas de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Demonios-. Murmuró Naruto al saber que habían sido descubiertos.

-Te dije que debíamos responder mal los exámenes-. Decía Sasuke murmurándole a Naruto.

-Así que esa fue la emergencia-. Decía Hiruzen tranquilizándose.

-Espere usted lo sabía?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen sorprendió.

-Desde luego sé cuán inteligencia tienen,así que eso era por lo que llamaste?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen un poco más relajado.

-Exacto ahora lo que quiero saber es por qué no quieren demostrar a todos sus habilidades chicos?-. Preguntaba Iruka mirando a sus alumnos.

-Simple la mejor arma es mantener baja las apariencias-. Decía Naruto sonriendo.

-Eso es verdad además no se ofenda Sensei pero nosotros sabemos mucho más de lo que usted cree y pueda enseñarnos-. Decía Sasuke con cara de flojera.

-Suspiro bien ya es suficiente por hoy ustedes mocosos volvamos a casa, y tú Iruka no vayas a revelar esto a nadie no te lo pido como tu Hokage,si no como un amigo-. Decía Hiruzen con una sonrisa melancolía saliendo de la academia junto a sus nietos.

-Suspiro,quien lo diría mis alumnos más flojos,resultaron ser los más inteligentes-. Decía Iruka,con una sonrisa al haber descubierto el secreto de sus alumnos.

Distrito de Konhoha.

Él Sandaime estaba caminado de regreso al complejo,junto con sus nietos que no dejaban de lanzarle una mirada reprochósa.

-Quieren dejar de verme así-. Decía Hiruzen molesto.

-No hasta que nos pidas disculpas/Pika-Pi/Buy-. Dijeron simultáneamente sus nietos y sus compañeros.

-Queeee!-. Gritaba Hiruzen molesto mirando a sus nietos.

-Como puedes dudar de nosotros,por el amor de dios somos tus nietos-. Decía Naruto molesto.

-Precisamente por eso,los conozco mejor que nadie y se de lo que son capaces,recuerdan sus peleas que destruyen todo a su paso y cuando les pregunto quién fue se señalan el uno al otro-. Decía Hiruzen con una mirada acusadora.

-Ya te dijimos que eso fue un accidente,además la semana pasada las chicas destruyeron la sala y no les dijiste nada a ninguna de ellas-. Decía Sasuke recordando el suceso más reciente.

-Ellas,solo rompieron las cortinas,una mesa el florero,la venta y el sillón. En cambio ustedes se echaron la habitación completa,incluyendo las paredes,muebles,mesas,sillas,lámparas,el aire acondicionado-. Decía Hiruzen con una mueca.

-Bien ya entendí-. Decía Sasuke un poco molesto por la lista que tenía en sus manos su abuelo siguiendo diciendo de cada artículo que habían roto en sus peleas Naruto y él.

-Además,tú sabes que nosotros solo nos metemos en problemas cuando,el sujeto es realmente molesto,o se lo merece. Es hay cuando actuamos-. Decía Naruto,sacando una lista de,las personas que alguna vez lo hicieron enojar a él o a Sasuke con algunos nombres tachado y otros aún activos haciendo que se convirtieran en las futuras víctimas de sus siguientes bromas.

-Agradezcan que me llamaron a mi,y no a Rin. Recuerden que ella golpea primero y pregunta después-. Decía Hiruzen,sonriendo al ver la cara de miedo que habían puesto sus queridos nietos.

Flash Back.

En el campo de entrenamiento del complejo Sarutobi se encontraban Shisui y Obito explicándoles los conceptos básicos del tiro al blanco,Taijutsu y del Kenjustu a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Muy bien niños,han entendido todo hasta ahora?-. Preguntaba Shisui un poco cansado.

-Esto es aburrido,cuando vamos a entrenar?-. Preguntaba un niño pelirrojo con una camisa sin mangas blanca,pantalón negro y unas sandalias azules.

-Es verdad,pensé que habían dicho que hoy nos entrenarían-. Decía un niño de cabellera negra con una chaqueta roja,chorts negros y sandalias azules.

-Quieren dejar de quejarse,estamos tratando dé enseñarles lo básico. Si ustedes llegan a lastimarse,nosotros seremos los que termine siendo masacrados!-. Gritaba Obito al escuchar las quejas de sus alumnos.

En eso se empieza a ver una estela de humo que iba a una gran velocidad hacía ellos.

-Ustedes me las van a pagar!-. Gritaba una mujer moviéndose a una gran velocidad,lanzándole un puñetazo a Shisui.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece detrás de Obito sometiéndolo a una llave que lo inmovilizó.

-Hay...hay...hay...me rindo...me rindo...me rindo-. Decía Obito,llorando cómicamente.

-Díganme,quien de ustedes agarro los archivos de mi escritorio?-. Preguntaba Rin aplicando con más fuerza el agarre de Obito.

-De qué estás hablando?-. Preguntaba Shisui agarrandose la nariz del golpe que había recibido.

-No lo voy a repetir-. Decía Rin aplicando Chakra en sus manos.

-Rin-Chan...no hemos hecho nada-. Decía Obito con una mueca.

-Hemos,estado todo el día entrenando con los chicos-. Decía Shisui con una mueca.

-Querrá decir matarnos del aburrimiento-. Murmuraba Naruto escuchando lo que había dicho Shisui.

-Te escuche!-. Grito lanzándole una piedra en la cabeza.

-Jejejeje,sabes que soy de goma cierto?-. Preguntaba Naruto divertido al no sentir el golpe.

-Pues,alguien entró en mi oficina y agarro mis archivos-. Decía Rin con una mirada acusadora.

-Rin-Chan...no puedo...respirar-. Decía Obito,con su piel pálida.

-Rin-Nee,no recuerdas que tu entregaste los archivos la noche anterior,para así poder estar con nosotros todo el día-. Decía Sasuke,haciendo que su hermana mayor comenzará a recordar las cosas.

Pasaron un par de segundos,que para Obito era una condena,al ver que su novia no hacía absolutamente nada,más que estarle arrebatando el oxígeno.

-Es verdad,jejeje se me había olvidado-. Decía Rin levantándose de su novio que ya no se movía.

-Obito-Kun-. Decía Rin esperando alguna reacción de su novio.

-...Ya se nos fue-. Decía Shisui al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba.

-Aaah,despierta,despierta,despierta,despierta!-. Gritaba Rin frenética cacheteandolo,sin descanso hasta que reaccionara.

-Por qué tanto escándalo?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen,molesto al escuchar los gritos de angustia,que Rin estaba haciendo.

-Rin-Nee,se le pasó la mano con Obito,ahora lo está abofeteando con todas sus fuerzas,para regresarlo a la vida. Pero por lo que puedo ver está haciendo lo contrarío-. Decía Naruto señalando el cuerpo de Obito,que estaba saliendo su alma con alas de ángel y un arpa.

-Aaaaahhhhh,no,no puede morirse aquí no tengo el complejo asegurado hasta las 3:00 pm-. Decía Hiruzen asustado mirando su reloj que decían las 2:40 pm.

-Que estás esperando mocoso,sálvalo,si no lo haces ,nos quitan la casa y Hiruzen y yo,vamos a prisión!-. Gritaba Danzo llegando al escuchar,que alguien estaba muriendo hay.

-Y a nosotros nos debería importa?-. Preguntaba Sasuke sin ningún interés,sobre lo que les suceda a ellos.

-Si nosotros nos vamos a prisión,ustedes regresarían al orfanato-. Decía Danzo causándoles un escalofrío a sus nietos.

-Okay eso si es un buen punto Naruto sálvalo-. Decía Sasuke mirando a su hermano que tenía cara de molestia al sentir cuatro miradas encima de él.

-Bien lo haré,ya que no tenemos otra opción párese ser que tendré que salvaré la vida,pero espero que después de esto ya podamos entrenar. Y que consta que no va hacer mi culpa si su cuerpo queda un poco rostizado-. Decía Naruto generando un relámpago en su mano derecha.

-Rin-Nee será mejor que te apartes,Naruto se encargará de esto-. Decía Sasuke alejándose unos pocos pasos.

-Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-. Preguntaba Rin alarmada.

-Lo reviviré,ahora muévete no me haré responsable si te electrocutó-. Decía Naruto aumentando el poder del rayo en su mano.

-Espera el método que usaras es seguro?-. Preguntaba Rin nerviosa.

-Si,si,si es muy seguro ahora aún lado-. Decía Naruto comenzado a perder la paciencia.

-Listo,aquí voy **Zaker!** -. Gritaba Naruto lanzando el poderoso relámpago sobre Obito.

-Creo que deberías de aumentar un poco más la cantidad-. Decía Sasuke al ver que Obito seguía sin despertar.

-Gracias por decírmelo,creí que ya que no funcionó me daría la vuelta,me haría un Sándwich y después de eso me dormiría-. Decía Naruto de forma sarcástica.

-Bien, **Zaker!** -. Volvió a lanzar el relámpago pero esta vez aplicando toda sus fuerzas dejándolo sin aliento.

-Ahhhh Donde estoy,acaso este es el paraíso?-. Preguntaba Obito al ver el rostro de Rin.

En eso Obito,observa a 2 viejos festejando,a su compañero feliz y a los niños que son la causa de tener pesadillas en las noches.

-Si,nos salvamos,no iremos a prisión-. Decían Hiruzen y Danzo,comenzando a bailar.

-Al parecer,me mandaron al infierno,ya que este para de demonios están aquí-. Decía Obito con pesadez al ver a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-Obito-Kun!-. Gritaba Rin derramando lágrimas de felicidad al ver que su novio había revivido.

-Aaaaaahhh Rin-Chan...no puedo respirar-. Decía Obito asfixiándose por el abraso.

-Si se muere,ni crean que lo volveré a resucitar-. Decía Naruto molesto levantándose con gran dificultad.

Fin del Flash Back.

Tras haber tenido esos pequeños recuerdos no pudieron tener un pequeño escalofrío que recorría sus columnas vertebrales,agradeciéndole a Kami que Rin no se hubiera enterado de lo que hicieron.

Lejos de hay en el complejo de los Namikaze se encontraban Narumi y Natsumi en un combate de Taijutsu.

-Sabes alguna cosa acerca de ellos?-. Decía Narumi esquivando una patada de su hermana.

-No sé mucho de ellos,tan solo sé que ellos siempre están junto a esas chicas y esas criaturas-. Decía Natsumi lanzando ataques con precisión.

-Sabes que,nuca hemos visto algún familiar de ellos acaso serán huérfanos?-. Preguntaba Narumi algo confundida.

-No estoy muy segura de que ellos sean huérfanos quizás hay otra explicación-. Decía Natsumi parando el combate y comenzando a tomar un respiro.

-Quienes son huérfanos?-. Preguntaba Kushina llegando junto con Mikoto y el almuerzo.

-Narumi cree qué unos de nuestros compañeros de clases son huérfanos-. Decía Natsumi comenzando a caminar hacia su madre.

-Compañeros y como son ellos?-. Preguntaba Mikoto con duda.

-Bueno Naruto es un chico pelirrojo que siempre lleva espada tiene el pelo parado (estilo Hie) es un sujeto realmente fuerte y veloz lleva con el una criatura como roedor-. Decía Narumi explicando la apariencia de Naruto.

-El otro se llama Sasuke y es un sujeto realmente veloz cuando lo conocimos lo observamos moverse a una gran velocidad que jamás había visto antes es alguien muy serio y no sé por qué pero tiene un gran parecido a Fuuka-. Decía Natsumi con la mano en la barbilla.

-Es es raro,pero ahora que lo pienso Naruto tiene el cabello como un Uzumaki-. Decía Menma saliendo al campo de entrenamiento.

-Naruto...Naruto...en donde es que eh oído ese nombre-. Decía Kushina tratando de recordar.

-Sasuke...Sasuke...ese nombre me trae recuerdos-. Decía Mikoto en trance al igual que su amiga.

-Mamá,tía Mikoto se encuentra bien?-. Preguntaban sus hijas algo preocupadas.

Tras escuchar sus nombres habían salido del transe.

-Huh? Así no te preocupes-. Decía Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-. Decía Menma con una gota de sudor.

En el complejo Sarutobi se encontraban todos en el centro de mesa cenando después de un largo día.

-Y que tal estuvo la academia?-. Preguntaba Danzo tratando de liberar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Estupenda!-. Gritaba Fuu con mucho entusiasmo.

-Aparte de toda la bola de idiotas que pierden su tiempo queriéndome coquetear y las zorras que se la pasan tratando de salir con Sasuke todo va bien ninguna novedad-. Decía Yugito rodeándose de una peligrosa aura asesina de color azul.

-Es una perdida de tiempo-. Decía Naruto comiendo con cara molesta.

-Nos llamaron a la oficina del director por nuestras notas-. Decía Sasuke con cara de aburrido.

-Y el viejo creyó que habíamos hecho alguna de nuestras bromas-. Decía Naruto molesto.

-Ya tuvimos esta discusión y lo repito no pienso pedirles disculpas-. Decía Hiruzen mirando de forma desafiante a Naruto.

-Huh? Acaso hay algo de lo que me perdí?-. Preguntaba Danzó un poco incómodo.

-No tengo apetito,vamos Pikachu salgamos de aquí-. Decía Naruto parándose molesto de la mesa y saliendo de la casa.

-Suspiro ahora que es lo que hiciste Hiruzen-. Decía Danzo mirando de forma molesta.

-Qué? Yo no hice nada!-. Gritaba Hiruzen molesto ante la acusación.

-Sasuke ve hablar con el-. Decía Yugito mirando que lo único que estaba haciendo era cenar sin una pizca de preocupación.

-No vale la pena cuando se pone así lo único que podemos hacer es darle su espacio,dejen que se desahogue un poco,que se meta en una pelea,rompa algunas cosas o que vaya a entrenar,de seguro vendrá en la noche o si no a más tardar lo veré en la academia-. Decía Sasuke mirando la puerta por la que había salido su hermano.

-Naruto-. Decía Fuu mirando fijamente por donde se fue el pelirrojo.

Con Naruto.

-Viejo idiota jamás puede confiar en mí-. Decía Naruto caminando por uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la aldea.

-Pika-Pi-. Decía Pikachu de forma triste al ver lo frustrado que estaba Naruto.

En ese momento Naruto comienza a ser rodeado por una pandilla de maleantes armados.

-Vaya,vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí no crees que ya es un poco tarde para que un niñito como tú este solo por las calles y más por estos barrios-. Decía un gordo con una Katana.

-Jejejeje parece que se separó de su mami sería bueno que lo secuestramos y pidiéramos un rescate-. Decía una mujer con una verruga en su barbilla.

-O qué tal si lo golpeamos hasta aburrirnos?-. Preguntaba otro con un garrote de madera cubierto con alambres y clavos.

-Si hagamos eso será divertido!-. Gritaba todos los miembros de la pandilla levantando sus armas y comenzando a acercase a Naruto listo para golpearlo.

-Saben algo hoy no he tenido un muy buen día pero gracias a ustedes parece que podré desahogarme un poco-. Decía Naruto comenzando a liberar un gran instinto asesino que dejó un poco asustados a los maleantes pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo 3 personas se colocaron detrás de él 2 de ellos liberando el **Haoshoku Haki** y el tercero elevando su poder mágico haciendo que el suelo y las paredes de su alrededor comenzarán a agrietarse.

-No sé que es lo que están haciendo aquí pero será mejor que se vayan si no quieren que me moleste con ustedes-. Decía Naruto molesto sin mirar hacia atrás ya que el reconocía perfectamente a esas personas que les pertenecían ese gran poder.

-Oh vamos venimos desde muy lejos y es así como nos recibes-. Decía un sujeto de canas con unos lentes y una cicatriz vertical en su ojo derecho.

-No me interesa si están aquí ahora,pero que les quede muy claro si alguno de ustedes se mete en mis peleas me las pagarán-. Decía Naruto comenzando a caminar y dejando a todos los pandilleros temblando de miedo.

-Jajajajaja como si tuvieras la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra alguno de nosotros-. Decía un hombre alto, musculoso, con pelo largo hasta los hombros de color naranja (por lo general mantienen peinado hacia atrás) y una barba sin afeitar. Tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso sin embargo no tenía el brazo y la pierna izquierda, que inicialmente la reemplazó con unas prótesis de madera rudimentaria, completados con una rodilla-guardia armado para funcionar como la articulación de la rodilla.

-Oye y que hay de mi,tu tío favorito a estado viajando durante mucho tiempo y así es como le das la bienvenida-. Decía un sujeto de pelo rojo y una capa negra oscura con un pantalón de aspecto similar, solo que más holguero aún y al estilo hawaiano. Llevaba puestas un par de sandalias y lucía una barba corta pero desaliñada, como si llevara varios días sin afeitarse. Tenia puesta una camisa blanca que estaba medio abrochada dejando su pecho al descubierto. Alrededor de la cintura se le podía ver una faja roja grande, con un sable en el lado derecho.

-Vamos ustedes ya déjenlo tranquilo por un momento no ven que Naruto está de muy buen humor-. Decía el mayor de los tres sujetos usaba unas gafas redondas y tenía un estilo peculiar en su barba y mandíbula .También tenía una cicatriz vertical sobre su ojo derecho.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí abuelo?-. Decía Naruto algo sorprendido al a ver escuchado esa voz tan familiar dándose la vuelta para mirar de frente a su abuelo paterno.

-Huh después de tanto tiempo sin vernos a los tres y el único que te importa es el viejo!-. Gritaban el pelirrojo y el pelinaranja molestos.

-Y dime Naruto como haz estado?-. Preguntaba su abuelo ignorando lo que habían dicho sus compañeros de viaje.

-No mucho la verdad esta aldea a estado aburrida-. Decía Naruto con cara aburrida.

-Por lo que veo no es del todo cierto ya que veo que tienes el Contrato legendario no es así?-. Decía su abuelo mirando fijamente a Pikachu.

-Pika-. Decía un poco nervioso al ver como lo estaba viendo.

-Tranquilo amigo ellos no te harán daño el es mi abuelo su nombre es Rayleigh,él pelinaranja es mi tío Gildarts y él que tiene cara de idiota es mi otro tío su nombre es Shanks-. Decía Naruto presentándole a Pikachu a las 3 personas que tenía enfrente de ellos.

-Mucho gusto Pikachu espero que cuides muy bien de mi nieto sé que ustedes 2 llegaran a ser un gran equipo-. Decía Rayleigh sonriendo.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu levantado su bracito en forma de afirmación.

-Jajajajaja se ve que el es igual de inmaduro que tú Naruto-. Decía Gildarts atacándose de la risa y causando que Pikachu se molestara.

-Jajajajaja mira eso hasta se enfada igual que él-. Decía Shanks al verle la carita de Pikachu.

- **Pikachu!** -. Gritaba el roedor lanzándoles una poderosa descarga eléctrica a ambos.

-Olvide mencionarles a que no le gusta cuando alguien se burla de él-. Decía Naruto sonriendo al ver a sus tíos en el suelo todos chamuscados.

-Y tu padre dónde está?-. Preguntaba Rayleigh con una mano en la barbilla.

-Yo que sé, fue hace más de 2 años que se marchó y no he sabido absolutamente nada de él-. Decía Naruto mirando hacia el horizonte que fue la última vez donde vio a su padre.

-Tu no lo has visto en alguno de tus viajes hasta ahora?-. Preguntaba Naruto con Pikachu sobre su cabeza.

-Igneel siempre a tenido esas mañanas,pero te aseguro que él siempre quiso ver por tu bienestar Naruto no lo dudes-. Decía Rayleigh tratando de animar a su nieto.

-Eso no importa,por cierto que están haciendo aquí?-. Preguntaba Naruto con curiosidad al verlos aquí.

-Yo e venido a quedarme aquí contigo ya estoy muy viejo para las aventuras así que decidí venirme a vivir con mi nieto favorito-. Decía Rayleigh sonriendo junto con un costal que traía en su hombro derecho.

-Oye,oye,oye cual "nieto favorito" te refieres si soy tu único nieto-. Decía Naruto moviendo la mano de forma cómica.

-Aaahh es verdad Jajajajajaja-. Reía Rayleigh sin preocupación alguna.

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-. Preguntaba Naruto mirando a sus odiosos tíos que seguían en el suelo.

-También decidimos que de ahora en adelante viviremos contigo-. Dijeron a la unción haciendo que le comenzarán a aparecer unas venas hinchadas por toda la cara.

-Tienen que estar bromeando!-. Gritaba Naruto a todo pulmón a escuchar la noticia haciendo que su lamentó se oyera por toda las naciones elementales.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos.

Los personajes que usó en la historia no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos chicos no olviden dejar sus comentarios,sugerencias y preguntas y yo con mucho gusto las responderé y ahora antes de contestar los reviews la lista de el Harem de Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto Harem.

1-. Sasha diosa Athena.

2-. Fuu.

3-. Reina Sara.

4-. Anna Itako.

5-. Wendy Marvell.

6-. Yukina.

7-. Namine.

8-. Erza.

9-. Konan.

10-. Asuna sao.

11-. Mavis.

12-. Hanabi.

13-. Koala.

14-. Naruse Mío.

15-. Yoruichi. (O la quieren co Sasuke?)

Sasuke Harem.

1-. Yugito.

2-. Amaru.

3-. Jeanne la doncella de hierro.

4-. Botan.

5-. Mirajane.

6-. Kari kingdom hearts.

7-. Pandora.

8-. Leafa Sao.

9-. Nami.

10-. Anko.

11-. Shino Hiragi.

12-. Kuri Tepes.

13-. Mikasa.

Bien sin más que decir vamos a los reviews.

Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo,sobre Zangetsu ya supimos que en la forma que estaba era su Shikai,sobre Zabimaru creo que si pienso dársela a Sasuke, y los hermanos si tendrán su zampakto pero aún no sé si voy a meter a Rukia en la historia es por eso que si la meto no le podría dar a nadie su espada. Sobre el Harem ya casi están terminándose bueno el de Naruto aún batalló con el de Sasuke muchos saludos y disfruta el capítulo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos.

Nico48825: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado aquí está el siguiente disfrútalo.

alexzero: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes lamento no escoger a tus chicas pero es que el anime de high school dxd no lo conozco saludos.

DarkKayser: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes sobre tu sugerencia con Anko la verdad es que a mí no me gusta mucho esa pareja claro puedo ponerla como hermana de Naruto y Sasuke así como a Rin, sobre las chicas no creo que sea tanto problema o espero poder manejarlo de todos modos ya casi acabo la lista si veo que son muchas haremos una descalificación haber quien se va y quién se queda. La segunda respuesta sería no a animes si no a los fanfiction que estoy haciendo y tengo planeado escribir como en el rey de los piratas cuando Darkrai le explica a Naruto que se avecina un poderoso mal y el con sus otras contrapartes deberán unir fuerza para detenerlos espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

Jiv: Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo no es que no quiera subir más capítulos de el guerrero supremo es solo que tengo otras historias y proyectos en los que estoy trabajando espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo saludos.

Alex Mercer S.R: Hola amigo gracias por la información sobre las espadas de Ichigo,en cuanto a Sasuke le daré a Zabimaru y no estoy seguro si a senbosakura por que la espada de el capitán Yamamoto al igual que la de toshiro tenía pensadas en dárselas a Naruto en cuantía las sugerencias para Sasuke espero me puedas seguir mandando en serio me hacen falta.

JMR: Hola amigo tranquilo no los mandare a otros animes mi idea es diferente los mandaría a universos paralelos en los que estoy trabajando que serán fanfiction un ejemplo sería mandar a Naruto de el rey de los piratas a el guerrero supremo me entiendes saludos espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Joel Reyes: Hola amigo la verdad no creo que sería lo indicado ya que esa espada en sí es como ilusión y Naruto ya tiene el sharingan así que no valdría mucho la pena.

silverwolf528: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfrutes y si creo que tengo pensado en darle a Sasuke la senbosakura y no sé si Hilda este en el harem de Sasuke o Naruto espero y te haya gustado el capítulo te mando muchos saludos.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos espero disfruten el capítulo yo me despido y los que son nuevos bienvenidos saludos a todos y buen días/tardes/noches a la hora que estés leyendo el capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6.

Al día siguiente Sasuke despertó y observó que Naruto no había vuelto todavía.

-(Parece que no regreso en toda la noche)-. Pensaba Sasuke al ver la cama de Naruto intacta.

-Más vale que no te hayas metido en ningún problema idiota-. Decía Sasuke de forma molesta.

-Naruto, Sasuke ya está el desayuno!-. Gritaba Hiruzen desde la cocina.

Tras escuchar los gritos de su abuelo Sasuke bajo a la cocina junto con Elekid para encontrarse a las chicas y a su abuelo.

En la cocina.

-Bien, bien, con estos platillos estoy seguro que él mocoso tendrá que perdonarme-. Decía Hiruzen súper cansado, mirando su obra de maestra.

2 montañas de panqueques, un tazón de tocino, 4 platillos de huevos diferentes, una gran jarra de jugo de naranja, sándwiches, salchichas y unas suculentas quesadillas.

-Cielos, cuanta comida-. Decía Fuu sorprendida por todo lo que había en la mesa de la cocina.

-Estamos celebrando algo en especial?-. Preguntaba Yugito por ver comida más de lo que había frecuentemente.

-No mocosa, solo es otro día ordinario en esta casa-. Decía Danzo con sarcasmo leyendo el periódico.

-Qué quiere decir Danzo-Jiji?-. Preguntaba Fuu sin comprender.

-En simples palabras mi querida niña, esta es la forma en la que él mono idiota se disculpa-. Decía Danzo sin siquiera despegar la vista de el periódico.

En eso baja Sasuke a la cocina junto Eleckid y al ver la montaña de comida volteo a ver a Danzo.

-Desayuno disculpa?-. Preguntaba Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

-Así párese-. Decía Danzo bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Pues parece ser que está comida se va a desperdiciar-. Decía Sasuke tomando asiento en la mesa.

-Espera que quieres decir con que "está comida se va a desperdiciar"?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen repitiendo las últimas palabras de Sasuke.

-No volvió en toda la noche-. Decía Sasuke causando que la cocina quedará en completo silencio.

-QUE ÉL QUÉ!-. Gritaba Hiruzen molesto al escuchar lo que dijo Sasuke.

-Jejejeje este día apenas inicia habrá algo que lo haga aún mejor?-. Preguntaba Danzo con una sonrisa.

Como si hubiera sido por arte de magia la puerta se abrió revelando a una persona.

-Wow, cómo sabían que vendríamos-. Decía Rayleigh con una sonrisa.

-Hay no-. Decía Hiruzen algo asustado.

-Si puede ponerse mejor-. Decía Danzo sonriendo al ver quien había entrado.

-Quien eres tú?-. Preguntaba Sasuke levantándose de golpe de la silla en posición de combate.

-Sasuke no...-. Danzo estaba tratando de detenerlo pero sin pensarlo vio cómo su nieto se lanzó sobre él sujeto que acababa de entrar en la mansión.

-Vaya parece que alguien quiere divertirse-. Decía Rayleigh con un una sonrisa, segundos después él simplemente cierra sus ojos y esquiva el ataque Sasuke de una forma muy sencilla.

-(Pero que demonios)-. Pensaba Sasuke al ver como esquivo su ataque.

-Ya verás-. Decía Sasuke levantando su pierna en alto tratando de darle un golpe desde su punto ciego.

Rayleigh simplemente se agachó y volvió a evadir el golpe que iba directo a él.

-Muy bien ya está comenzando a molestarme-. Decía Sasuke activando sus poderes de Mera Mera no Mi.

-Ooh esto se pone cada vez más interesante-. Decía Rayleigh un poco sorprendido.

-Esto no terminará nada bien-. Decía Danzo mirando el periódico nuevamente sabiendo cómo iba a terminar las cosas.

-Sasuke ganara?-. Preguntaba Fuu a Danzo que ya no miraba la pelea.

-Jajajaja ni en un millón de años-. Decía Danzo para acto seguido agacharse por un proyectil humano que se incrustó en la pared.

-Aaaaaahhh...alguien sabe que fue lo que me golpeó?-. Preguntaba Sasuke aturdido saliendo de el cráter de donde lo habían lanzado.

-Jejejeje me agrada el chico tiene el mismo entusiasmo que mi nieto-. Decía Rayleigh riendo y recordando a Naruto.

-Es él mejor amigo de tu nieto-. Decía Danzo sin ninguna importancia.

-Ya veo-. Decía Rayleigh caminado hasta la mesa de la cocina y sentándose alado de Danzo.

-Y cómo has estado viejo amigo?-. Preguntaba Rayleigh como si fuera la cosas más normal del mundo.

-Además de haber estado echándole un ojo a el desgraciado de tu nieto la causa de mis pesadillas, todo ha sido estupendo-. Decía Danzo con una sonrisa y sarcasmo.

-Nieto?/Nieto!/Otein-. Preguntaban/ gritaban y hablaban al revés los niños sorprendidos.

-Huh? Que no lo saben, mi nieto es...-. Pero antes de que Rayleigh pudiera terminar vieron la hora y solo le quedaban cinco minutos para poder llegar a la academia.

-Soinomed somav a ragell edrat a al aimedaca-. Decía Sasuke con pánico.

-Qué dijiste?-. Preguntaba Fuu sin entender.

-Creo que quiso decir que vamos a tener una cita-. Decía Yugito algo sonrojada.

-Nosotros tres, eso no sería un poco raro?-. Preguntaba Fuu algo incomoda.

-Tu no tonta, solamente Sasuke y yo-. Decía Yugito molesta.

-No creo que él haya querido decir eso Yugito-. Decía Fuu con una gota de sudor.

-Y tú que sabes pelo de chicle-. Decía Yugito molesta.

-Ya es suficiente, lárguense de una vez, antes de que les lancé un jutsu de fuego y les recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes mocoso son los que consume el fuego-. Decía Danzo con una vena en su frente y trazando el último sello de su técnica.

-Adiós!-. Gritaban Fuu y Yugito agarrando a Sasuke que este en vez de aterrarse estaba preparando su rugido de Dragón Slayer.

-Jejejeje, realmente creí que les lanzarías ese jutsu-. Decía Rayleigh mirando a Danzo con una sonrisa.

-No estaba bromeando-. Decía Danzo con seguridad.

En un campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto se encontraba tirado en el suelo, su espada estaba encajada a unos cuantos centímetros de él, en cuanto a su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y una que otra herida.

-Ah...ah...ah...maldita sea, aún no puedo creer que su nivel, sea muy superior al mío-. Decía Naruto mirando hacia el cielo.

-Pika-Pi-. Decía Pikachu algo alarmado.

-No se que es lo que estás tratando de decir-. Decía Naruto sin mucha importancia.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu desesperado.

-Aguarda...demonios, la academia empieza en menos de dos minutos-. Decía Naruto levantándose lo más rápido posible de el suelo a la a academia.

-Pika-Pika-. Decía Pikachu alarmado.

-Tranquilízate, tomaremos el desayuno exprés-. Decía Naruto sonriendo, comenzando a estirar sus brazos.

-Pika?-. Preguntaba Pikachu sin entender a que se refería su dueño.

-Tranquilo, ahora entenderás-. Decía Naruto sonriendo haciendo una posiciones de manos.

-Vamos!-. Gritaba Naruto saliendo a una gran velocidad de el bosque con su **Sharingan** activo, mirando todo a su alrededor a ver que era lo que encontraba para el desayuno.

-Pika-Pi!-. Gritaba Pikachu tratando de sacra la espada que estaba incrustada en el suelo llamándole la atención a Naruto de que los había olvidado.

-Jejeje, lo siento, **Gomu-Gomu no Amidori!** -. Gritaba Naruto estirando su brazo izquierdo y agarrando la empuñadura de su espada junto con su compañero.

-Pika!-. Gritaba Pikachu llorando de el miedo por la velocidad que estaba siendo llevado.

-Vamos amigo, no fue para tanto-. Decía Naruto sonriendo, sosteniendo algunas frutas.

-Pikachu, amigo te encuentras bien?-. Preguntaba Naruto sudando un poco al ver a su compañero con los ojos en blanco.

-Demonios creo qué tal vez si se me pasó un poco la mano-. Decía Naruto con una gota de sudor al ver como había dejado a su compañero.

Escasos metros de un gran risco, un gran jabalí observaba cómo algo se iba acercando a él, causando que comenzará a correr hacia lo que se acercaba para demostrar su poder.

-Huh? Vaya parece ser que el último ingrediente de el desayuno exprés está aquí-. Decía Naruto sonriendo al ver a un jabalí correr hacia él.

El jabalí trato de darle una envestida a Naruto que saltó evadiendo el ataque antes de comenzar a preparar una de sus técnicas.

-Un ataque de fuego me ahorrará el tiempo de cocinarlo-. Decía Naruto activando su **Magia** de Dragón Slayer.

- **Karyū no Shageki (Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)** -. Decía Naruto lanzando una variedad de bolas de fuego desde su mano, golpeando varías veces al jabalí, hasta matarlo calcinado.

-Perfecto, ahora que lo pienso, el viejo dijo que si me metía en problemas ya no me daría carne...pero si yo atrapará mi comida no tendría por qué preocuparme por eso, además si no tengo futuro como ninja podría dedicarme a cazador o cocinero-. Decía Naruto saltando desde el risco hacia la academia.

-Pika-. Justo en ese momento Pikachu comienza a recuperar la conciencia pero al ver que Naruto estaba saltando a un barranco se volvió a desmayar.

En la academia.

-No entiendo por qué no me dejaron darle su merecido al viejo-. Decía Sasuke molesto, mirando a Yugito y a Fuu.

-Sasuke te encuentras bien?-. Preguntaba Fuu con una ceja levantada.

-Si, por qué preguntas?-. Preguntaba Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Has estado muy enojado desde que llegamos-. Decía Yugito con cara preocupada.

-Suspiró...no es nada estoy bien-. Decía Sasuke tomando una respiración y relajándose un poco, para después entrar en la academia.

-Huh...qué es lo qué pasa a estado así desde que perdió con ese sujeto?-. Decía Fuu algo preocupada.

-No tengo idea...pero estoy segura de que obtendremos las respuestas muy pronto-. Decía Yugito observando cómo un meteoro de fuego caía sobre la escuela.

-Anda vamos a entrar antes de que nos pongan alta-. Decía Yugito entrando en la academia.

-(Naruto donde estás?)-. Pensaba Fuu preocupada.

En el salón.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que es lo que tenemos aquí-. Decía a Kiba mirando de forma burlona a Sasuke.

-Qué es lo que quieres aliento de perro no estoy de humor-. Decía Sasuke mirándolo con forma molesta.

-O acaso el pequeño está molesto por qué no tiene a su hermano con él?-. Preguntaba Kiba burlándose.

-No lo necesito, yo mismo podría vencerte-. Decía Sasuke encarando a su compañero.

-O si? Pues pruébalo-. Decía Kiba mostrando sus colmillos.

-Será un placer-. Decía Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y mostrando sus dientes que eran más filosos que los de Kiba.

Justo en eso Naruto entra al salón y se da cuenta de que Sasuke estaba comenzando a elevar su poder mágico así que rápidamente se interpuso entre ellos.

-Muy bien ya es suficiente-. Decía Naruto separándolos y mirando con ojos fríos a Kiba.

-El empezó-. Mintió Kiba un poco intimidado por la mirada de Naruto.

-Eres un mentiroso, tú fuiste el que comenzó a provocar a Sasuke!-. Gritaba Yugito furiosa metiéndose en la pelea.

-Yugito no me estás ayudando-. Decía Naruto de forma seria a la rubia.

-Te voy a dar tu merecido-. Decía Sasuke tratando de liberarse de el agarré de su hermano.

-Sasuke te he dicho que... **te...calmes** -. Decía Naruto cambiando sus ojos por un momento a los de Igneel.

Causando que toda la clase dejara de hacer sus cosas y observarán al pelirrojo que tenía una expresión seria.

-De acuerdo-. Decía Sasuke calmándose y marchándose a su asiento.

-Vamos a nuestros lugares-. Decía Naruto mirando a sus amigas que solamente asintieron.

-Buenos días niños-. Decía Iruka entrando a el salón de clases.

-Buenos días Sensei-. Decían los niños saludando a su maestro.

-Hoy es un día muy especial saben por qué?-. Preguntaba Iruka recargándose en su escritorio y observando a sus alumnos que levantaban la mano para participar.

-Por que hoy nos van a dar clases solo medio día?-. Preguntaba Ino con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje no Ino, las clases siguen iguales-. Decía Iruka con una gota de sudor.

-Nos enseñara un Jutsu destructivo?-. Preguntaba Menma con estrellas en los ojos.

-Está vez no Menma-. Decía desilusionado a el hijo del Hokage.

-Ah ya se, es el día del torneo de taijutsu-. Decía Kiba sonriendo.

-No...chicos hoy en un día muy especial por qué como saben cada año los jefes de clan vienen a la academia y nos hablan de su profesión-. Decía Iruka con una sonrisa.

-En serio y quienes son esas personas?-. Preguntaba Fuuka con curiosidad.

-Bueno...será una sorpresa pero dos de nuestras ninjas más famosas decidieron venir hoy-. Decía Iruka con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por favor niños démosles la bienvenida a Rin-San y Anko-San-. Decía Iruka haciendo que todos los niños se comenzará a emocionar salvo a dos de ellos.

-Hay no...cuando regresó?-. Preguntaba Naruto muy asustado comenzando a buscar una salida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Santo Arceus, prefiero cualquier castigo de los viejos a estar aquí con ella-. Decía Sasuke igual de asustado que Naruto.

-Ya se tengo una idea-. Decía Naruto comenzando a buscar un sobre entre sus pertenencias.

-Será mejor que sea rápido-. Decía Sasuke nervioso comenzando a escuchar pasos en el pasillo y voces de mujeres charlando.

-Espera...espera...dame un momento...listo los encontré-. Decía Naruto sonriendo sacando un sobre con diferentes tipos de pasaportes, identificación, actas de nacimiento.

-Qué es esto?-. Preguntaba Sasuke sin entender.

-Pasaportes, fingimos nuestra muerte, montaremos una de nuestras invocaciones así podremos escapar y empezar una nueva vida en Magnolia, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Suna, El Océano, Tijuana, cualquiera lugar es mejor que quedarnos aquí-. Decía Naruto mirando un mapa de su siguiente destino.

-Buen plan, ahí comenzaremos un negocio de aerolíneas Charizard-. Decía Sasuke tomando todas sus cosas listo para escapar.

-Sensei/Iruka-Sensei-. Decían los dos levantando sus manos llamando la atención de su maestro.

-Huh? Que es lo qué quieren?-. Preguntaba Iruka con una ceja levantada.

-Puedo ir al baño/ necesito tomar un poco de agua tengo muy seca la garganta-. Decían comenzando a sudar a mares.

-Está bien pueden...-. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de dar permiso solo estaba unas siluetas de humo.

-Gracias!-. Gritaban desde el pasillo.

-Ir-. Termino la frase Iruka con una gota de sudor al ver lo que habían hecho sus estudiantes estrellas.

-Huh...y a esos dos que les pico?-. Preguntaba Yugito con una gota de sudor al ver a sus amigos correr.

-No tengo idea-. Decía Fuu encogiendo sus hombros.

-Quizás tenían prisa-. Decía Asuna con la mirada (O_O) en la puerta.

Desde que empezó la academia Asuna, Yugito y Fuu se habían vuelto amigas muy rápidamente y eran muy unidas.

Fuera de el salón.

-Siguiente parada Tijuana-. Decía Naruto con pasaporte, maletas y una camisa tropical.

-Hasta luego-. Decía Sasuke con lentes de sol.

-Y exactamente a donde créese qué van ustedes dos?-. Preguntaba una voz femenina que les erizo la piel a ambos.

-Ooh rayos-. Decía Sasuke paralizado.

-Chintroles-. Decía Naruto reconociendo la voz de la persona de la que se quería escapar.

-Naru-Chan, Sas-Chan a donde se dirigían?-. Preguntaba Rin con una sonrisa aterradora.

-Pues...íbamos a ir en busca de nuestros abuelos-. Decía Sasuke nervioso.

-En serio?-. Preguntaba una mujer que tenía ojos castaño claro, cabello violeta con una cola de caballo y de tez blanca. Llevaba puesto un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos y una mini-falda naranja oscuro.

-Si...claro Anko-Nee, Rin-Nee, por cierto no se supone que estaban en su presentación?-. Preguntaba Naruto lanzando sus maletas del otro lado del muro de la academia.

Lugar desconocido.

-Veamos donde podemos encontrar el complejo donde nos hospedaremos?-. Preguntaba Gildarts caminado por la aldea.

-No tengo idea quizás debamos...ouch que demonios-. Shanks encontró unas maletas.

-Quién me lanzó?-. Preguntaba Shanks mirando la maleta con el nombre de Naruto, su dirección y el plan de escape que tenía.

-Tijuana, mmmhh...estas fechas no son muy buenas-. Decía Gildarts mirando el folleto que había en la maleta.

-Vamos tenemos la dirección-. Decía Shanks cargando las maletas y caminado hacia el complejo.

Justo cuando pasaba por el camino Shanks paso justo a lado de una mujer que conoció en el pasado, causándole un poco de molestia y dejando escapar un poco de su poder.

-Shanks, ocurre algo?-. Preguntaba Gildarts al sentir como el **Haki** comenzó a elevarse.

-No...no es nada-. Decía Shanks relajándose.

-(Shanks acaso eres tú?)-. Pensaba Kushina sorprendida creyendo reconocer.

De vuelta en la academia.

-Suéltenme...esto es un gran error, tenemos un pasaje a Tijuana en menos de quince minutos!-. Gritaban Sasuke siendo arrastrado por sus hermanas mayores.

-Vamos jovencito debes soltarte-. Decía Anko furiosa al ver como Naruto aún estando atado por unas serpientes estaba agarrandose son fuerza de un árbol con sus piernas súper estiradas.

-No...pienso...soltarme...ni...por...un...segundo...-. Decía Naruto tratando de mantenerse concentrado en no perder el agarre de el árbol.

-Pika-Pika!-. Gritaba Pikachu también atado molesto.

-Oooh... está bien tú lo quisiste-. Decía Anko molesta metiendo su mano en su abrigo y sacando un Kunai golpeando el pie de Naruto justamente en su pulgar.

-Ahhhha!-. Se escucho un tremendo grito en toda la aldea para segundos después soltarse de el árbol y salir volando a toda velocidad a el salón de clases.

-Estás loca pudiste haberme cortado un dedo!-. Gritaba Naruto sumamente molesto.

-Tu lo pediste de esa forma-. Decía Anko sin ninguna importancia.

-Ahora si ya estoy arto Pikachu usa **Atactrueno** -. Decía Naruto a su compañero listo para liberarse.

- **Pikachu!** -. Gritaba Pikachu lanzando un potente rayo sobre Anko que recibió el ataque directo.

-Por favor tú rata eléctrica no me afecta-. Decía Anko con toda su ropa quemada y su pelo erizado.

-(De que demonios está hecha?)-. Pensaba Naruto asustado al ver que su hermana estaba parada como si nada.

En el salón.

-Sentimos el retraso Iruka, pero al parecer tenias unos fugitivos-. Decía Anko con una sonrisa.

-En serio y quienes son esos fugitivos?-. Preguntaban tres personas que estaban como invitados.

-Hay no-. Decía Sasuke un poco asustado y molesto por ver al mismo viejo que se había enfrentado a él esta mañana.

-En serio te molesta tanto el que quiera quedarme a vivir aquí contigo?-. Preguntaba Rayleigh con una ceja levantada.

-Así que no volviste a casa anoche por qué estabas pensado en escapar de la aldea no es así mocoso?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen algo molesto.

-No volver a casa hasta que te hayas disculpado conmigo viejo, y no estaba tratando de escapara de la aldea por qué decidiste venir a vivir conmigo abuelo, estaba tratando de escapar por...-. Estaba apunto de revelar la causa cuando de repente sintió un Kunai en su cuello.

-Por tú bien, más vale que las siguientes palabras que salgan de tu boca sean de mi agrado-. Decía Anko con una sonrisa y causando a todos los niños que estaban viendo estuvieran muy asustados.

-...-. Era mejor quedarse callado si sabe apreciar su vida.

-Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que ese vejete es tu abuelo?!-. Gritaba Sasuke señalando a Rayleigh con sus pies de forma molesta.

-Si, él es el padre de mi padre que no te lo dije?-. Preguntaba Naruto como si no fuera nada.

-No, no me dijiste nada, hay algún otro familiar de el que deba saber?-. Preguntaba Sasuke algo molesto.

-hay cálmate quieres, ya pareces mi abuelita, pueden desatarme? -. Preguntaba Naruto desviando la mirada y saltando unos cuantos pasos lejos de Sasuke por qué parecía ser que si se quedaba a su lado probablemente lo asesinaría.

-Qué tal si les ponemos un castigo a estos delincuentes Iruka?-. Preguntaba Anko con una sonrisa oscura.

-Anko esto no es la sala de interrogatorio y pensándolo bien creo que ya se por qué escaparon-. Decía Iruka con una gota de sudor y pensando que si estuviera en los zapatos de sus alumnos hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-Iruka estoy de acuerdo con Anko-. Decía Danzo con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy en desacuerdo!-. Gritaba Naruto desesperado.

-También yo, pero si algo me permitiera golpear a este idiota entonces retiro mi negación!-. Gritaba Sasuke mirando de forma furiosa a Naruto.

-Sus votos no cuentan!-. Gritaba Anko concentrando **Chakra** en sus puños y dándoles un para de coscorrones a sus escapistas.

-Itte!-. Gritaban ambos al recibir ese tremendo golpe.

-El castigo será, muerte súbita solo uno de ellos sobrevivirá-. Decía Danzo sonriendo perversamente.

-Nada de muertes súbitas, la última vez tuvimos que eliminar a todos los testigos y eso causó mucho papeleo-. Decía Hiruzen moviendo la mano con negación.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea-. Decía una voz femenina recargada en la ventana de la academia.

-Qué es esto el día de las personas que no soporto regresan a mi vida?-. Preguntaba Naruto molesto al ver a la anciana.

Al escuchar eso Rayleigh tomo una pequeña piedra que había recogido del suelo y implantándole un poco de **Haki** se la lanza a su nieto a una gran velocidad.

-Yo no recuerdo haber educado así a tu padre y estoy seguro que él tampoco te enseño esos modales Naruto D. Dragneel-. Decía Rayleigh de una forma muy seria y molesta, dejando a todos en la sala impresionados, pues desde que conocían al pelirrojo jamás habían escuchado su apellido completo, incluso Pikachu, Yugito, Fuu y Asuna estaban en shock.

-Como sea, pelearé con quien sea-. Decía Naruto soltando un poco de instinto asesinó, causando que las serpientes que lo tenían atado retrocedieran del miedo.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se que no estuvo muy movido estoy un poco oxidado, pero les aseguro que ya me pondré las pilas se los prometo ya que ustedes son muy importantes para mí.

Los personajes que uso en la historia no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y preguntas sobre la historia y yo con mucho gusto las responderé.

Ahora antes de los reviews iremos con los harems de Naruto y Sasuke más aparte unos pequeños anuncios.

Naruto Harem.

1-. Sasha diosa Athena.

2-. Fuu.

3-. Reina Sara.

4-. Anna Itako.

5-. Wendy Marvell.? (Que piensan)

6-. Yukina.? (Que piensan)

7-. Namine.

8-. Erza.

9-. Konan.

10-. Asuna sao.

11-. Mavis.

12-. Hanabi.

13-. Koala.

14-. Naruse Mío.

15-. Yoruichi.

16-. Levy.

Sasuke Harem.

1-. Yugito.

2-. Amaru.

3-. Jeanne la doncella de hierro.

4-. Botan.

5-. Mirajane.

6-. Kari kingdom hearts.

7-. Pandora.

8-. Leafa Sao.

9-. Nami.

10-. Anko.

11-. Shino Hiragi.

12-. Kuri Tepes.

13-. Mikasa.

14-. Rias Gremory.

Muy bien déjenme sus comentarios para el harem de Sasuke por favor no sean malos.

Ahora pasemos a los anuncios.

 **Primer Anunció:** Tengo planeado actualizar dos capítulos de las historias que he hecho hasta ahora, ustedes solo deben de decirme en los comentarios.

 **Segundo Anunció:** Estoy pensando en nuevos proyectos de historias quería su sugerencia de cual publiqué primero hasta ahora he pensado en.

1-. Naruto + Young Justice.

( Hasta ahora los que tengo pensado para la historia serían.

1-. Naruto/Black Arrow/John Constantine (Por cierto alguno de ustedes sabe que habilidades tiene John, la verdad es un anti-hero muy interesante, pero por desgracia no se absolutamente nada de él)

2-. Sara Lance/Withe canary (Ella seria como la protegida de black canary, tendrá las mismas habilidades que las que tiene en la serie de Arrow y seria la pareja de Naruto)

3-. Natsu/Flash (o kid flash el caso es que el será un velocista)

Si alguno le interesa dejarme sugerencias para la historia o la actualización del capítulo háganmelo saber chicos.

Alguno quisiera que metiera también a personajes de Marvel por favor déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias.)

2-. Naruto + Ghost Rider.

(Naruto tras haber sido ignorado por su familia y casi asesinado por los aldeanos, se le aparece el diablo y hace un pacto con el volviéndolo en Ghost Rider Supremo teniendo todas las habilidades de Johny Blaze y Roberto Reyes.

No sé si sería mejor hacer la historia en el siglo XXI o prefieren que sea como la de la aldea.)

3-. Naruto + Pokémon.

(Naruto al ser descuidado por sus padres el decide vivir con su mentor el profesor Sycamore y al ser su estudiante el tendría mucho conocimiento sobre la mega evolución, logrando tener un gran lazo con todos sus Pokémons.)

4-. Naruto + One Piece.

(Sería basada en la serie de Naruto únicamente que él solo tendrá las habilidades y actitud de Zoro ninguna Akuma no mi estará relacionada con él.)

5-. Naruto + DMC.

(Naruto y Sasuke son ignorados por toda su familia ya que Naruto no tiene a Kurama y Sasuke no tiene el Sharingan. Pero un día en un edificio abandonado mientras se cubrían de una gran tormenta se encuentran con el legendario caballero negro Sparda y él al ver a ambos niños tan solos decide despertar su legado Naruto descendiente de Dante y Sasuke descendiente de Vergil tendrán las armas del Devil May Cry 3 y las de DMC.)

6-. Naruto + Shaman King.

(Después de que Yoh y Anna viajarán por el mundo en su viaje llegan a Konoha y dado que estaban siendo perseguidos por enemigos peligrosos deciden dejar a su pequeño hijo al cuidado de Minato y Kushina. Tiempo después Naruto comenzará a despertar sus habilidades de Shaman.)

7-. Naruto + Kingdoms Hearts.

(Tras no poder tener un buen control de chakra, sus padres comienzan a descuidarlo a favor de sus hermanos, mientras que en sus sueños Naruto soñaba con 2 llaves espadas que le decían que ya era tiempo de despertar su poder.

Actitud de Roxas sus llaves espadas y la capa de la organización XIII.)

8-. Naruto + Sonic.

(Cuando Minato encierra a Kurama en sus hijo un portal se abre transportando a Sonic, Shadow y Sliver. Tras haber visto esto el Shinigami decide funcionarlos a los 3 con Naruto ganando las habilidades de ellos 3.)

9-. Naruto + Infamous.

(Naruto tendría el gen conductor de los conductores más poderosos de todos los tiempos el de cole macgrath y delsin rowe logrando tener habilidades que hasta ahora ningún ninja había tenido jamás.)

10-. Naruto + Star Wars.

(Naruto tras haber estado en el bosque de la muerte decide regresar hay ya que sentía que alguien lo estaba llamando algo que cambiaría su vida por completo.)

11-. Naruto + 666 Satan.

(Está historia Naruto guardo un tremendo poder oscuro ya que tiene sellado en su interior añada más y nada menos que al mismísimo rey del inframundo, tras haber sido ignorado por su familia, decide querer escapar de la aldea. Tal vez también tenga de hijo a bebe beel.)

12-. Naruto + Supergirl.

(Naruto en vez de ser Kryptoniano es un Sajayin, tendrá las habilidades de Arrow, la Gomu-Gomu no mi, no sé si también un velocista, habrá villanos de la serie que se enfríe a él hasta ahora no tengo mucho sobre está historia díganme que piensan.)

 **Tercer Anunció:** Para los que están esperando actualización de **Él devil-god-dragón-slayer** planeó reescribirlo ya que tengo planeado meterle a Naruto más magias además de esas espero que me puedan dar sus sugerencias para la historia.

Muy bien chicos y esos son los anuncios si tienen alguna otra historia que quieran sugerirme pueden mandármelo en comentarios.

P.D: Los que aún no se han dado vuelta por Arrow dense la oportunidad y me dicen que piensas de la historia se los pido.

Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews.

Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, Naruto tendrá la espada de Ryujin Jakka y Hyorinmaru a él, no Rukia es la única capas de tener su espada, ella y Yoruichi estarán con Naruto, en cuanto a las personas solo son Rayleigh, Shanks y Gildarts me equivoqué poniendo a alguien más saludos.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo espero lo disfrutes te mando un gran saludo.

THE BLACK SHIELD: Hola amigo tranquilo ya mero llegamos a ese momento un saludo.

Un lector cualquiera: Lo siento amigo pero ella solo los ve como sus hermanos menores, jajaja si son suertudos pero a la vez desafortunados si hacen enojar algunas de sus queridísimas novias.

Mammon: Hola amigo gracias por tu comentario espero disfrutes de el capítulo saludos.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos espero disfruten el capítulo yo me despido y los que son nuevos bienvenidos saludos a todos y buen días/tardes/noches a la hora que estés leyendo el capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.

-Huh?...Perdona pero quién eres tú lindura?-. Pregunto Kiba, algo desconcertado.

-Abuelo, Naruto que fue lo que les dijo la abuela que les haría, si alguno de ustedes se metía en problemas-. Decía la chica misteriosa, ignorando el comentario de Kiba, y soltando un poder sumamente siniestro que le causó a el mayor un tremendo escalofrío por la espalda, en cambio al joven pelirrojo ni se había inmutado en lo más mínimo.

-Hola princesa, veras no es lo que parece-. Decía Rayleigh, algo asustado.

-Cierra la boca, tarada, no te tengo miedo-. Decía Naruto, sin ninguna pizca de temor en sus ojos .

Sin ninguna satisfacción de respuesta por ambos hombre la chica simplemente, bajo de la venta camino de forma lenta a Naruto y sin previo aviso le dio una cachetada que lo lanzó a incrustarse su cabeza contra una pared de el aula.

-Por cierto abuelo-. Decía la chica, mirando de reojo a Rayleigh que estaba algo nervioso.

-Dime princesa-. Decía Rayleigh, de forma tranquila tratando de no hacer enfurecer a su queridísima ahijada.

-La abuela me pidió que te dijera que ella llegara dentro de uno años, con algunos asuntos importantes de los que hablaran tú, ella y él idiota de mi primo-. Decía Jeanne con una mueca de disgusto.

-Vaya esa chica si que es problemática-. Decía Shikamaru sosteniendo su cabeza con pereza.

-Jejeje, me agrada esta niña-. Decía Anko con los ojos brillosos al ver como había lanzado a su Otōto contra la pared.

-Vaya esa chica si que le dio un buen golpe al idiota cara de mono-. Decía Yugito con una sonrisa.

-(Por dios esa chica golpea tan fuerte como mi mamá)-. Pensaba Menma algo asustado al recordar cómo su madre le había dado una cachetada.

-Pika-Pikapi-Pi-. Decía Pikachu furioso señalando a la chica que le había abofeteado la cara a su amigo.

-Tranquilízate amigo, ese golpe no me dolió nada, cielos tanto tiempo sin verte y veo que tú fuerza no aumentado ni un poco, hasta veo que ganaste un poquito de peso-. Decía Naruto saliendo del hueco, con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando acabo de decir eso, Jeanne se le inflamó una gran vena en su cabeza e hizo lo único que pudo, que fue murmurar una palabra Shamash.

Para momentos más tarde, lograr aparecer a un pequeño bebé que tenía un gorro, libro y una cola.

- **Asesínalo** -. Decía Jeanne mirando fijamente a la criatura que acababa de invocar.

-Tsk, me alegro saber que aún mantienes a ese gigantón con pañales-. Decía Naruto corriendo hacia la criatura para segundos después lanzarle un tremendo golpe a Shamash en la cara.

-(Primero golpeas, luego preguntas)-. Pensó Sasuke con una gota de sudor.

-(Es por esto que nunca pueden estar ellos dos solos en una habitación por más de cinco minutos)-. Pensaba Rayleigh con una gota de sudor al ver el inmenso agujero.

Sin un segundo más que perder, Sasuke rodeo su cuerpo de llamas, quemando por completo la soga que lo tenía atado y así saltar por el agujero que había salido su hermano.

-Vamos haber el espectáculo-. Decía Menma emocionado.

-Esperen un segundo niños, aún no termina la clase!-. Gritaba Iruka, de forma cómica al ser arrastrado por los niños que estaban corriendo al jardín para así poder ver el combate de la criatura misteriosa y su compañero de clases.

-Por estos eventos, la aldea termina siendo afectada drásticamente-. Decía Danzo con una gota de sudor.

-Ya tengo a dos monstruos destructivos viviendo en mi casa, no necesitó a otro más-. Decía Hiruzen algo molesto.

En la oficina de el Hokage.

-" _De acuerdo con el artículo 125, de la constitución de Shodaime Hokage, dice que ningún miembro de el consejo pueden obligar, chantajear o amenazar algún miembro con una nueva habilidad, si alguno de ellos llegarán hacer algo así serán llevados a un juicio" vaya e_ l Shodaime tenía una ley para todo-. Decía Minato algo alterado, al haber estado las leyes que todos sus ancestros habían dejado.

-Te falta mucho todavía?-. Preguntaba Fugaku, sentado en el sillón de el frente, verificando algunos archivos de su clan y asuntos oficiales.

-Suspiró…me faltan aún dos montañas de papeles que debo revisar-. Decía Minato, con pesadez.

-Por cierto, cómo le va a los mocosos en la academia?-. Pregunta dejando el archivo, en su mesa sobre unos bandidos que habían sido golpeados la noche anterior.

-Excelente, Menma se está esforzando mucho, dice que desde el primer día que entro a tratado de esforzarse en poder superar a un chico de la academia, Narumi está esforzándose para así poder crear su propio estilo de **Kenjutsu** ya que tiene varios compañeros que también lo usan y al parecer ellos ya tienen su propio estilo, en cuanto a Natsumi ella está tratando de poder usar sus cadenas de **Chakra** de una forma más libre-. Recordaba el rubio, el gran cambio en sus hijos desde que entraron a la academia.

-Así que Fuuka no es la única que se la pasa estudiando y tratando de mejorar sus técnicas-. Decía el jefe de la policía con una sonrisa.

De pronto se abre la puerta de la oficina, revelando a sus esposas entrando con unas cajas de bento.

-Llegamos!-. Gritaron alegres.

-Trajimos mucha comida-. Decía Mikoto abriendo los bentos.

-Fabuloso, ya estaba muriendo de hambre-. Decía Fugaku, parándose de el sillón.

-Qué les parece si vamos a comer en algún otra parte-. Sugería Minato, para así poder escapar de el trabajo por un rato.

Pero antes de que cualquier otra persona pudiera decir algo, escucharon una tremenda explosión que provenía de la academia.

-Que demonios está sucediendo?!-. Preguntaba Mikoto, alterada.

-Viene de la academia-. Decía Minato alarmado.

-Mis bebes están en la academia tenemos que ir ahí ahora mismo!-. Gritaba Kushina alterada.

De regresó en la academia.

-Bien, **Moete Kita Zo** **(** _Estoy_ _encendido **)**_ -. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

De repente Shamash agarro a Naruto con fuerza comenzando a asfixiarlo.

- **Ahora, primero lo primero estás listo para retractarte** -. Decía Jeanne, viendo a su gran espíritu como comenzaba a tortura a el pelirrojo.

-Ni…en…mi sueño más loco me disculparía contigo…pechos planos-. Decía Naruto, con dificultad, liberando una de sus manos.

- **Ahora si, ya sacaste boleto para el otro mundo** -. Decía con una cara de ultratumba.

-Muy bien ya fue suficiente, ustedes dos sepárense ahora mismo-. Decía Iruka llegando en medio de ambos contrincantes.

-No te metas en mi pelea!/ **Nadie pidió tu opinión pelo de piña** -. Dijeron los dos con una cara tenebrosa, haciendo que el pobre maestro retrocediera hasta los espectadores con una cara de miedo.

-Bien ya que no quieres cooperar, parece ser que tendré que aumentar un poco más el nivel-. Decía Jeanne, con una sonrisa haciendo que a Shamash le apareciera en su mano libre una inmensa hacha.

-Tsk,… quieres decir que esto era apenas una actuación, realmente te esmeraste un poco-. Decía Naruto, con pesadez para segundos después agarrar su Katana.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta pero tú sigues atrapado en la mano de Shamash-. Decía Jeanne, pero estaba muy alerta, por que cuando luchaba con su primo lo primero que aprendió fue nuca, nuca, pero nuca debe de subestimar a su primo.

-Eso crees, pues estás muy equivocada, en cuanto a ti gordito, ya va siendo hora de que me sueltes, **Ittoryu** **(** _Estilo de 1 Espada_ **) Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou (** _Cañón de 36 Libras_ **)** -. Decía Naruto desenvainado su Katana, cogiéndola de la empuñadura y colocándola horizontalmente detrás de su hombro, para momentos después lanza el brazo hacia adelante como si se tratara de un proyectil de aire comprimido y energía que se acerca en espiral hacia el, lanzando una onda de energía sobre la cara de la invocación.

-Bien así está mejor-. Decía Naruto, cayendo de pie y con una sonrisa.

En el público.

-De acuerdo, al parecer este idiota tiene algo de diversión-. Decía Sasuke, algo molesto.

-Espera, no estás nada sorprendido por ese movimiento?-. Preguntaba Yugito, algo exaltada.

-Huh? Hablas de eso…no la verdad no-. Decía Sasuke con aburrimiento.

-Sugoi eso fue asombroso-. Decía Menma con estrellas en los ojos.

-(Soy la única que va muy atrasado en el **Kenjutsu** )-. Pensaba Narumi, algo molesta.

De pronto llegan Minato, Kushina, Fugaku y Mikoto a la academia.

-Iruka qué es lo que ocurre?-. Preguntaba Minato, alterado.

-Danzo-San, Hiruzen-San qué es lo que hacen aquí?-. Preguntaba Fugaku sorprendido de la presencia de dos miembros de la sala de consejo.

-Pues-. Pero antes de que pudieran contestar algo, Naruto salió volando y se estrelló en una pared.

-Okay, párese ser que debo de subir el nivel un poco más-. Decía Naruto, agarrando dos Bokkens que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

-Idiota, crees que podrás contra esa cosa, y más con una Katana y dos simples Bokkens, debes de estar loco-. Decía Kiba algo incrédulo.

-Cállate, imbecil-. Decía Sasuke cerrando su puño con fuerza y enterrando a el miembro de el clan Inuzuka en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora solo lo diré una vez, si alguno de ustedes, se mete en mi pelea o cruza esta línea saldrán heridos no por el enemigo, sino por mí ya que al cruzarla se convertirán automáticamente en mis enemigo-. Decía Naruto, trazando una línea para segundos después colocar su única Katana en su boca, mordiéndola fuertemente.

-Ahora si quiero cruzar esa línea-. Decía Sasuke, tentado al reto.

-Sasuke, tú puedes tener un combate después, ahora si cruzas esa línea aún que seas mi hermano, te juro que no dudaré un segundo en darte un puñetazo y lanzarte por los aires-. Decía Naruto mirándolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien, primita estás lista para el segundo round?-. Preguntaba Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

- **Acabemos con esto** -. Decía Jeanne, mandando a su guardián.

-Bien por mi-. Decía Naruto corriendo a su oponente.

-Alguien podría explicarme qué es lo que está sucediendo-. Decía Minato, tratando de poder entender.

-Esa tipa llego, y comenzó a hablarle de una forma familiar a este sujeto y a Dragneel-San-. Explicaba Shino acomodándose sus gafas.

-Al diablo, yo detendré este combate de una vez por todas-. Decía Narumi, tomando su Katana.

-No te lo recomiendo, mi nieto es algo impulsivo cuando se trata de sus peleas-. Decía Rayleigh, con una mano en su barbilla.

-Y como estamos tan seguros de que el mocoso no está alardeando-. Decía Fugaku con duda.

-Naru-Chan, nunca a sido de el tipo de personas que no cumple su palabra-. Decía Rin, defendiendo a su Otōto.

-Al diablo yo voy a ayudarlo-. Decía Yugito metiéndose al combate.

-Ayudará a Naruto, cierto?-. Preguntaba Fuu con duda.

-Muere, cara de mono!-. Gritaba Yugito atacando a Naruto.

-Yo, creo que no-. Decía Sasuke con una gota de sudor.

De vuelta en la batalla.

-No estorbes-. Decía Naruto esquivando el ataque de Yugito, para segundos después sacarla de la arena con una patada.

De pronto Shamash mueve su hacha, de una forma rápida partiendo parte de las cerca de la academia.

-Oye, debes de esperar un momento!-. Gritaba Naruto de forma cómica.

- **No, no debo** -. Decía Jeanne, sin ningún remordimiento.

-Como quieras, en ese caso ya va siendo hora de mi contraataque-. Decía Naruto, apretando el agarre de sus Katanas, desapareciendo de la vista de la mayoría de los espectadores de la academia, salvo de Danzo, Hiruzen, Sasuke, Mikoto, Kushina, Fugaku, Rin, Anko, Minato, Rayleigh, y de Jeanne.

-Aaaahhh!-. Gritaba Naruto impactando sus Katanas, contra el hacha de Shamash, para segundos después volver a desaparecer.

-( **Su velocidad, está subiendo cada vez más rápido** )-. Pensaba Jeanne, apretando los dientes tratando de localizar donde será el siguiente ataque.

- **Oni Giri (** _Corte del Demonio_ **)** -. Decía Naruto apareciendo a escasos centímetros de la invocación, cruzando las dos espadas de madera en el pecho, acercándose a Shamash y extendiendo los dos Bokkens que tenia cruzadas al pecho diagonalmente para cortarlo, ademas de la Katana que tenía en la boca que también la uso para hacer un corte horizontal.

-Que te pareció gordito-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa, para momentos después cambiar su expresión a una de incredulidad.

- **Jejejejeje, realmente pensaste que ese ataque serviría contra mi invocación, si realmente quieres causarle algún daño deberás usar la energía espiritual** -. Explicó Jeanne la causa por la que su invocación no le fue afectada el ataque.

-(Me estás obligando a revelar un poco de mi poder)-. Pensaba Naruto algo molesto, quitándose su Katana de su boca y lanzando los Bokkens lejos de él.

En el público.

-(No hagas alguna estupideces, si usas tu energía espiritual se levantaran muchas dudad)-. Pensaba Sasuke algo molesto, se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada.

-(No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas)-. Repetía la misma orden en su mente Hiruzen tratando de convencerse así mismo.

-(Creo que ya va siendo hora de que interfiera)-. Pensaba Rayleigh, suspirando de cansancio.

-Sabes algo ahora ya no me interesa si soy o no descubierto, jamás retrocedo en una pelea no lo e hecho y no comenzare a hacerlo ahora-. Decía Naruto dejando fluir una gran cantidad de poder espiritual.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu apoyando la decisión que Naruto estaba apunto de tomar.

-De que está hablando?-. Se preguntaban los alumnos confundidos.

-(Energía espiritual, qué es eso?)-. Pensaba Menma sin entender nada de lo que hablaban.

-(Esa sensación, es parecida a la que siento como cuando uso mis cadenas)-. Pensaba Natsumi curiosa sobre la energía.

De vuelta en la batalla.

- **Y qué es exactamente lo que harás, idiota lucharas o te rendirías** -. Decía Jeanne con una sonrisa de medio labio.

-Si dices que el gordito solo es afectado por la energía espiritual, en ese caso le lanzaré, algo muy especial…mi propia técnica-. Decía Naruto, enfocando toda la energía en sus puños.

- **Veamos, si realmente puedes golpearlo** -. Decía Jeanne, incrementado su poder al punto que Shamash incrementará su tamaño de una forma sorprendente.

-Me parece bien!-. Gritaba Naruto, almacenado una energía en su dedo listo para soltarla.

En el público.

-(Huh, un segundo acaso, ese es el **Rasengan**?)-. Pensaba Minato un poco sorprendido por la técnica que estaba creando el chico que tenía enfrente de él.

-Esto no terminará nada bien-. Murmuró Sasuke algo asustado.

-A que te refieres Sasuke?-. Preguntaba Asuna algo alarmada.

-Naruto está almacenado una gran cantidad de poder en ese ataque, la explosión podría ser muy potente-. Explicaba Sasuke algo inquieto.

-Ehh…pero eso quiere decir-. Miraba Fuu algo inquieta a su primer amigo.

-Está llevando su cuerpo a él límite-. Decía Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

Por estar tan concentrado en el combate de su hermano, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que Mikoto y Fugaku, lo estaban mirando muy detalladamente, ya que como Mikoto era una censor, podía sentir el Chakra de ella y el de su marido fluía en su cuerpo.

Flash Back.

Después de la pregunta que sus sobrinas le habían echo a ella y a Kushina comenzaron a buscar juntas, información acerca de los niños, pero por más que buscaban lo único que encontraban era sus notas en la academia.

Actas de nacimiento, residencia, tipo de sangre, tutores legal, cartilla médica. No había absolutamente nada acerca de ellos, hubo veces en la que quisieron preguntarle a Rin, pero cada vez que ellas tocaban el tema, ella enfurecía o simplemente evadía las preguntas relacionadas con ellos.

Tras finalizar la academia cuando los niños se marchaban a casa, ellas trataban de seguirlos, pero o se iban a un restaurante a comer durante un buen rato, o simplemente iban a un campo y se quedaban dormidos.

También habían notado que Naruto, era un excelente peleador en cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que Kushina lo había visto salir una vez de un callejón con cara de aburrimiento, por curiosidad se asomó al callejón y pudo notar a más de siete delincuentes adultos, tirados en el suelo sangrando, con heridas graves.

Pero cada vez de que ellas trataban de hablar con ellos, desaparecían o en algún caso como el de Naruto simplemente las ignoraba.

Fin del Flash Back.

- **Reigan!** -. Gritaba Naruto, soltando su tremenda energía espiritual sobre la bestia inmensa, que fue rodeada de una luz para momentos después ser llevada por los aires, llena de cortadas y desvaneciéndose.

-Creo que gane-. Decía Naruto, algo sudoroso, jadeando un poco, con apenas la fuerza de mantenerse en pie.

- **Diablos** …supongo que si as estado entrenado después de todo y no estuviste de holgazán-. Decía Jeanne, desactivando su energía espiritual, para cambiar su semblante al de una chica tranquila.

-Por supuesto que e estado entrenando-. Decía Naruto, algo ofendido.

De pronto llega Gildarts corriendo a Jeanne, abrazándola de forma muy paternal.

-Princesa, mi querida niña, cuándo llegaste, por qué no me avisaste que vendrías, has crecido mucho, me extrañaste, quieres que vayamos por un helado?-. Decía Gildarts, abrazándola de forma cómica y haciendo caras graciosas.

-Papá…no puedo respirar-. Decía Jeanne, algo morada y con los ojos en espiral.

-Ahhh, lo siento mucho princesa, me alegra que estés aquí-. Decía Gildarts, algo avergonzado.

-(Demonios, él se vuelve muy cariñoso, cada vez que la ve)-. Pensaba Naruto, con una gota de sudor.

De repente comienza a sentir como su cuerpo comienza a llenarse de dolor, al punto de casi perder el equilibrio y caer desplomado al suelo pero antes de que eso sucediera es atrapado por su abuelo.

-Nada mal, chico en serio has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos, estoy orgulloso de ti-. Decía Rayleigh, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias abuelo-. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa, rara vez el podía demostrar sus emociones a una persona de confianza, pues tras lo sucedido tomo mucho tiempo en que alguien pudiera obtener la confianza de él.

De repente se acerca una Rin, que mostraba signos de ira, y podía verse como Sasuke trataba de retenerla, lo sorprendente era que no se estaba conteniendo, al punto en el cual metió sus pies en el suelo.

Pero todo fue en vano, hasta Naruto pensaba que el embarazo en vez de hacerla débil, le estaban dando súper-fuerza.

-Naru-Chan-. Sonreía de forma atemorizante.

-Si…Rin-Nee?-. Preguntaba Naruto sumamente asustado.

-Podrías explicarme, por qué razón llevaste tú cuerpo a esos extremos-. Decía Rin agarrándolo de su cuello y comenzándolo a estrangular de forma cómica.

-En cuanto a ti Sas-Chan…suéltame de una buena vez!-. Gritaba Rin, levantando su pierna derecha y conectando su cara contra el suelo.

-Rin-Nee…-. Decía Naruto algo debilitado.

-Vuelve hacer una estupideces así y ten por seguro que ni la forma más tierna de Pikachu podrá contener mi ira-. Decía Rin, con cara sumamente aterradora.

-Bien clase eso será todo por hoy, ya pueden retirarse-. Decía Iruka, algo exhausto tras haber contemplado ese combate.

-Perfecto, es momento de irnos-. Decía Sasuke comenzando a caminar fuera de la academia, junto con Yugito.

Todos ya estaban marchándose de la academia cuando de pronto observan que Naruto aún seguía sin moverse.

-Qué ocurre Naruto?, es hora de irnos-. Decía Gildarts, junto con Jeanne.

-Pikachu, vamos a casa-. Decía Naruto, caminado de forma lenta.

-Pika-. Decía Pikachu, corriendo y subiéndose en el hombro de Naruto.

-Naruto, la casa está a el otro lado-. Decía Sasuke, algo confundido.

-Te dije, que no regresaría hasta que se disculpe-. Decía Naruto, sin dar la vuelta.

-Viejo/Hiruzen/Abuelo discúlpate ya de una buena vez-. Decían Sasuke, Danzo, Fuu y Yugito.

-No, no tengo pensado disculparme-. Decía negándose como si fuera un niño.

-Saben que esto es una ridiculez, Naruto. D Dragneel ven aquí ahora, Sandaime usted también-. Decía Rin, enojada ya que únicamente dice el nombre completo de la persona cuando está enojada con ella.

-No pienso hacerlo/Si el vejete no lo hace por qué yo debería?-. Ambos negándose a obedecer a la temible mujer.

-Voy a contar hasta 3…1-. Decía Rin, levantando su mano.

-Rin-Nee, ya estoy grande tus amenazas no me asustan-. Decía Naruto, con un ojo cerrado mirándola de reojo.

-2…-. Seguía contando, ignorando por completo el comentario de Naruto.

-Mejor me voy esto es una pérdida de tiempo-. Decía Naruto, comenzando a caminar.

-3…-. Tras haber dictado el último número, Rin se movió a una velocidad superior a la de su Sensei, dejándolo en riduculo su famosa técnica, ya con Naruto y el Sandaime en sus manos.

-AHORA ESCÚCHENME MUY BIEN USTEDES DOS, ESTÁ PELEA ESTUPIDA SE TERMINA AQUÍ MISMO, SE DISCULPARAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y SE OLVIDARAN DE ESO E SIDO CLARA!-. Gritaba Rin, estrellando sus cabezas y mirándola de forma amenazante.

-Hai Rin-Sama-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto, debí haberte dado la confianza que merecías-. Decía Hiruzen, con sinceridad.

-No se siente lo mismo, solos Pikachu y yo, espero que aún haya un lugar en el complejo para nosotros-. Decía Naruto, algo avergonzado.

-Siempre estarán las puertas abiertas para ti-. Decía Hiruzen, feliz de saber que su nieto regresará.

-Waaahh, eso fue tan conmovedor-. Lloraban Gildarts y Rin con un pañuelo al ver la disculpa.

-Sniff…sniff…perdonen es que son las hormonas-. Decía Rin, sonándose la nariz.

-(Debo admitir, que Rin-Nee será excelente madre)-. Pensaba Sasuke algo asombrado por como maneja las cosas.

-Bien, ya que este numerito acabo podemos ir a casa me muero de hambre-. Decía Naruto, caminado de forma aburrida.

Pero antes de que salieran de la academia, fueron detenidos, por las personas que Naruto y Sasuke no toleraban de ver.

-Huh…disculpen pero podríamos hablar con ustedes dos por un momento?-. Preguntaba Minato, algo nervioso.

-Huh…qué es lo que quiere el Hokage, su esposa, el líder del clan Uchiha y su esposa, etto y ustedes son…?-. Preguntaba Naruto, mirando a sus compañeros de clases, causando que la mayoría de los presentes callaran de espaldas.

-Idiota, ellos son nuestros compañeros de clases, Menma, Natsumi, Narumi, y Fuuka, en que podemos ayudarles?-. Preguntaba Sasuke, de forma neutral.

-Quisiera preguntarle a este chico, que fue la técnica que uso contra esa cosa?-. Preguntaba Minato, algo curioso.

-Es obligatorio?-. Preguntaba Naruto, con cara de aburrimiento.

-Etto…no, supongo que no-. Decía Minato algo nervioso.

-En ese caso…No tengo ganas de decirles nada de mis técnicas, así que con su permiso-. Decía Naruto, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca hasta el suelo, sorprendidos de que aún estando en presencia de el mismísimo Hokage Naruto no le mostrará el más mínimo respeto.

-Ahhh…espera…por favor…por lo menos podrías decirme que fue eso que salía de tu cuerpo-. Preguntaba Minato, persiguiendo a Naruto.

-Huh…no lo creó/Pika-. Negándose y comenzando a caminara.

-Por favor, te lo suplico-. Decía Minato, insistiendo.

-Que acaso estás sordo, ya dije que no, Hokage, si como no más bien bebe renegón-. Decía Naruto, algo aburrido.

-Bien solo diré el nombre de mi técnica una vez, se llama Reigan-. Decía Naruto, algo molesto.

Naruto comenzó a alejarse cuando de pronto observa como Kushina saca su Katana y lo mira de forma desafiante.

-Huh…qué rayos es lo que quieres tú?-. Preguntaba Naruto, de forma desinteresada.

-Te reto a un combate de Kenjutsu si yo gano deberás contestar todas las preguntas de Mina-Kun-. Decía Kushina con llamas en sus ojos.

-Y qué pasa si yo gano?-. Preguntaba Naruto, con una sonrisa perversa.

-Podrás tener cualquier cosa-. Decía Kushina, pero esta vez pudo ver los ojos de alguien con mucha experiencia, como si se tratara de una bestia salvaje.

-También aplica los mismos términos contigo muchacho, que dicen si hacemos esto un combate en equipo-. Decía Mikoto, mirando a Sasuke.

-Lo siento, pero no hay nada que yo dese si no hay una oferta más tentadora no veo razón por la cual deba aceptar-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa dejando molesta a Kushina.

-Opinó lo mismo, además cómo podríamos ganarles a las mujeres más fuerte de Konoha, solo somos unos alumnos en su segundo año de academia-. Decía Sasuke, con una sonrisa que logró sacar a Mikoto de sus casillas.

Tras haber negado la declaración de duelo, los jóvenes se marcharon con sus acompañantes dejando enfurecidas a las mujeres más poderosas de la aldea.

En la noche.

Lejos de la aldea se podían observar a dos hombres misteriosos parados, expulsando energías realmente peligrosas.

-Estás seguro de que ellos se encuentran aquí?-. Preguntaba un sujeto alto, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si estoy seguro, recuerda las órdenes solo debemos de probar su fuerza-. Decía su compañero, de forma seria.

-Bien, yo probaré a él pelirrojo, párese ser el más fuerte de ambos-. Decía el sujeto alto, comenzando a caminar.

-No lo mates-. Decía su compañero.

-Lo mismo va para ti-. Decía el sujeto alto.

Al día siguiente en la aldea.

-Papa por qué estabas tan interesado en la técnica de Naruto?-. Preguntaba Menma, algo curioso.

-No lose algo en esa técnica se me hizo familiar-. Decía Minato, recordando tiempo a tras.

Flash Back.

Minato se encontraba en su casa, mirando cuidadosamente a sus hijos de 4 años, en cuanto a su hijo mayor lo veía sentado, en el sácate rodeado de una energía diferente.

-Naruto, que es lo que estás haciendo?-. Preguntaba Minato algo, curioso.

-Huh…nada por qué?-. Miraba a Minato de forma inconsciente.

-Ahhh…veras es que-. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Minato escucho un ruido súper fuerte de la cocina.

-Quédate aquí ahora vuelvo-. Fue el último segundo donde compartió un segundo con su hijo.

Pasaron los años y Naruto se sentía tan solo al punto que abandonó el complejo, pero era diferente ya que se había vuelto alguien rudo, estratega, e independiente.

Fin del Flash Back.

-(Por dios, ahora entiendo por que me odia tanto)-. Pensaba Minato, sintiéndose destrozado.

De pronto Minato logra ver a lo lejos a Naruto caminado.

-Oigan qué tal si los veo en el restaurante debo ver algo rápido en la oficina-. Decía Minato, algo nervioso.

-Quieres qué te ayude Mina-Kun?-. Preguntaba Kushina, algo dudosa.

-No, no, no descuida yo puedo hacerlo solo-. Decía Minato, desapareciendo en su destello.

Con Naruto.

-Bien Pikachu es momento de aumentar el entrenamiento, si es que quiero ser más fuerte-. Decía Naruto, entrando en el bosque de la muerte.

Pero de pronto escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose.

-Disculpa, acaso tú eres Naruto.D Dragneel?-. Preguntaba el sujeto, mirándolo con una mirada desafiante.

-Heh…y quién rayos pregunta?-. Preguntaba Naruto, de forma molesta.

-Mi nombre es Toguro, y estoy aquí para pelear con él-. Decía Toguro, removiendo su abrigo y colgándolo en una rama de árbol.

-Bien, yo soy Naruto así que quieres una pela pues acepto-. Decía Naruto, tronándose los nudillos y colocándose en posición de combate.

Naruto vs Toguro.

-Bien aquí voy-. Decía Naruto, corriendo a Toguro y lanzarle un golpe directo en la cara.

-Por favor, crees que puedes conectar un golpe tan fácilmente-. Decía Toguro, sonriendo evadiendo el golpe de forma sencilla.

De pronto Toguro golpeó fuertemente el abdomen de Naruto sacándole por completo el aire.

-(Demonios, por qué diablos me dolió ese golpe? Se supone que estoy hecho de goma y este tipo no está utilizando Haki)-. Pensaba Naruto, tratando de reincorporarse.

-Qué sucede acaso ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte para ti?-. Preguntaba Toguro, con una sonrisa.

-(Quién rayos es este sujeto?)-. Pensaba Naruto, algo desconcertado.

En otro lado de la aldea.

-Así qué tú eres prima de Naruto no es así?-. Preguntaba Sasuke, caminado junto a Jeanne por un río.

-Si…somos primos de cariño-. Decía Jeanne, un poco sonrojada.

-Se lo que quieres decir, él no es mi hermano de sangre pero desde que mi familia me dejo de lado y Metalicana me crió, cuando se fue el Sandaime me adoptó por un tiempo como su nieto, seis meses después llegó a la casa, sabes algo cuando lo conocí él era algo gruñón, siempre que salía se iba y no regresaba, hubo una vez en la que trate de hablar con él…el desgraciado me golpeó tan fuerte que termine atravesando la pared, después de eso me dijo "No necesito amigos, todos ellos son tan débiles, que no me dejan avanzar, luego hablan de más, que soy tonto o estupido, me dejan solo" al escuchar eso podía sentir su dolor-. Decía Sasuke, recordando lo que le había dicho.

-Desde ese momento, supe que éramos iguales así que cada vez que el escapaba le rogaba al viejo que lo trajera de vuelta-. Decía Sasuke, algo nostálgico.

-Hay, esa es la historia más patética que escuchado en toda mi vida-. Se escucho una voz en la rama más alta del árbol.

-Quién carajo eres tú?-. Preguntaba Sasuke, algo molesto.

-Mi nombre es Erigor, y estoy aquí para probarte muchacho-. Decía Erigor, mirando con aburrimiento.

-No pelearé contigo-. Decía Sasuke, de forma fría.

-Yo jamás pedí tu opinión-. Decía Erigor, elevando su mano y apareciendo un círculo de magia que lanzando una tremenda ventisca de viento potente, que aventó a Sasuke de forma muy potente golpeándolo hasta una gran roca.

-Sasuke-Kun!-. Gritaba Jeanne, alarmada.

Sasuke vs Erigor.

-Muy bien, ahora si me enoje-. Decía Sasuke, levantándose de el suelo.

-Perfecto pero veamos cómo escapan de esto… **Mafū Heki** **(** _Muro de Viento_ **)** -. Decía Erigor, atrapando a Sasuke y a Jeanne en un tornado de viento.

-(Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?/ Como demonios podré golpear a este tipo?)-. Eran los pensamientos de Naruto y Sasuke al ver que jamás habían enfrentado a enemigos tan fuertes.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos.

Los personajes que uso en la historia no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y preguntas sobre la historia y yo con mucho gusto las responderé.

Ahora antes de los reviews iremos con los harems de Naruto y Sasuke más aparte unos pequeños anuncios.

Naruto Harem.

1-. Sasha diosa Athena.

2-. Fuu.

3-. Reina Sara.

4-. Anna Itako.

5-. Wendy Marvell.? (Que piensan)

6-. Yukina.? (Que piensan)

7-. Namine.

8-. Erza.

9-. Konan.

10-. Asuna sao.

11-. Mavis.

12-. Hanabi.

13-. Koala.

14-. Naruse Mío.

15-. Yoruichi.

16-. Levy.

Sasuke Harem.

1-. Yugito.

2-. Amaru.

3-. Jeanne la doncella de hierro.

4-. Botan.

5-. Mirajane.

6-. Kari kingdom hearts.

7-. Pandora.

8-. Leafa Sao.

9-. Nami.

.

11-. Shino Hiragi.

12-. Kuri Tepes.

13-. Mikasa.

Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews.

Mammon: Hola amigo, gracias por tus sugerencias, habrá algunos que tarde más que otros pero tú tranquilo los haré tarde o temprano muchos saludos.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, aquí ya está el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos.

El Vagabundo: Hola amigo, tranquilo sigo vivo, descuida es un poco lento las historias, en cuanto con el Devil-Slayer tengo un poco complicado, las sugerencias con el tiempo irán subiendo en mis One-Shot, para ver si así el primer capítulo le llama la atención a los lectores te mando un gran saludo.

Zafiro09: Hola amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por las sugerencias, al parecer Shanks y Kushina tienen una historia, en cuanto a Sasuke si el tampoco tendrá el apellido de su antigua familia, espero que disfrutes el capítulo muchos saludos.

THE BLACK SHIELD: Hola amigo, ya estoy trabajando en el One-Shot de young justice espero y te guste saludos.

JMR: Hola amigo, deja lo pienso no sé si lo haga harem pero si lo hago te aseguro que lo meteré con Naruto, saludos.

REGIS MARK 5: Hola amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, yo sé pero aún no se que otras chicas le deba poner a Sasuke, por eso pido alguna que otra sugerencia para Sasuke, te mando un gran saludo.

Por cierto espero que se den una vuelta por la nueva historia.

One-Shot: Ideas, Sugerencias,Retos, Historias de Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Lo que antes era la entrada de el bosque de la muerte, ahora eran escombros irreconocibles por la feroz batalla titánica que se estaba poniendo en marcha en ese momento .

No llevaba mucho tiempo, pero para el hijo de Igneel parecía que habían sido más de tres horas.

Naruto estaba molesto, herido, exasusto, pero lo peor de todo era que estaba asustado.

-(De que diablos está hecho este tipo?)-. Pensaba Naruto, comenzando a quedarse sin energía tras haber estado lanzando golpes, técnicas o evadiendo los golpes.

-Al parecer mis expectativas sobre ti, estaban equivocadas-. Decía Toguro, algo decepcionado sobre el potencial de el muchacho.

-Expectativas de que rayos hablas?-. Preguntaba Naruto, confundido de lo que estaba murmurando Toguro.

-Te pregúntate algo Dragneel, cuánto poder fue el que usaron tú y el chico con pelo de pato para derrotar a Genkai?-. Preguntaba Toguro, desconcertando a Naruto.

-Eso que tiene que ver?-. Preguntaba Naruto, relajando sus músculos por querer escuchar lo que Toguro diría.

-Conozco de antemano las habilidades de Genkai, y estoy seguro que ella los hubiera derrotado fácilmente, ella solo estaba probando sus habilidades, el potencial que tienen dormido dentro, pero en lo que a mí respecta no veo mucho potencial-. Decía Toguro, viendo con desprecio a Naruto.

Tras esa revelación Naruto cerró con fuerza sus puños, cegado por la ira corrió directamente a Toguro preparado su técnica.

-Pues veamos que te parece mi potencial después de esto-. Decía Naruto, estirando su brazo retorcido.

-(Así es, muéstrame algo de el potencial que ya hace dentro de ti)-. Pensaba Toguro, sonriendo por lo que se avecinaba.

- **Gomu-Gomu no Rifle!** -. Gritaba Naruto, regresando su brazo de una forma violenta, logrando tener un grandísimo impacto sobre su estómago taladrando la parte donde el golpe se había conectado.

El impacto fue lo suficiente potente para lograr hacerlo retroceder algunos cuantos centímetros.

-Hmp, debo admitirlo hasta ahora ese a sido tu golpe que me a hecho sentir algo-. Decía Toguro, sonriendo complacido.

-Apenas estoy entrando en calor-. Decía Naruto, estirando sus brazos para otro ataque.

Aprovechando la abertura que Naruto dejó en su ataque, Toguro atrapó ambos brazos con facilida.

-Que predecible eres chico-. Decía Toguro, sonriendo para momentos después lo moviera de forma brusca y frenética estampándolo contra árboles y etrellandolo sobre el suelo.

-Ugh, bien mala idea, procuraré no volver a hacerlo-. Decía Naruto, malherido por esas sacudidas.

Pikachu al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su dueño, comenzó a rodearse de electricidad potente.

- **Pikachu!** -. Gritaba Pikachu, una tremenda descarga eléctrica sobre Toguro.

-Olvide que tenias a una mascota contigo-. Decía Toguro, mirando a Naruto.

-Si lo tocas te aseguro, que te arrepentirás-. Decía Naruto, mandando su **Chakra** a sus ojos, revelando el **Sharingan** que lo hacían lucir más intimidante.

-Qué son esos ojos?-. Preguntaba Toguro, curioso por la transformación que habían tomado.

-Estos ojos, tienen mucho que secretos-. Decía Naruto, levantándose con algo de dificultad, colocándose de nuevo en posición de ataque.

Con Sasuke.

Erigor estaba sobre su guadaña, mirando con una sonrisa a sus prisioneros de su **Mafū Heki (Muro de Viento)** que se iban quedando sin oxígeno, al igual que sus atuendos comenzaban a romperse por la presión de aire.

-(Tal parece que no es tan fuerte después de todo, maldito Toguro el siempre se lleva a los oponentes interesantes, dejándome a mí las sobras)-. Pensaba Erigor, frustrado de no tener un reto.

De pronto la tierra comienza a temblar, haciendo que los tres peleadores percataran la energía que estaba saliendo.

-(Que poder tan intenso, se ve que Toguro acabo teniendo toda la diversión)-. Pensaba Erigor, bajando la guardia al igual que su poder mágico, causando que Sasuke notará eso.

-(Perfecto, la barrerá está en su punto más débil ahora que está distraído)-. Pensaba Sasuke, elevando su poder mágico.

-(Esta sensación es igual que la de Naruto)-. Pensaba Jeaane, asombrada de que hubiera alguien similar con los poderes de su primo.

- **Tetsuryū no Hōkō (Rugido del Dragón de Hierro)** -. Decía Sasuke, desatando un poderoso tornado que contenía fragmentos de metal, logrando desintegrar el tornado y darle un golpe directo a Erigor creando una cortina de humo.

-Vaya chico, tengo que reconocerlo ese ataque tuyo no estuvo nada mal-. Decía Erigor, rotando su guadaña y despejando la cortina de humo.

De pronto se escuchó una potente explosión y se observa a Naruto en el aire mal herido. Para segundos después aparecer Toguro encima de él y lanzarle una patada que lo mando directamente a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Naruto!-. Gritaba Sasuke, al ver lo herido que estaba.

-Creei que habías dicho que debíamos controlarnos-. Decía Erigor, mirando a su compañero caer al suelo.

-Tal parece que ellos aún no están listos, su prueba a fracasado. Ahora vámonos Erigon ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-. Decía Toguro, volviéndose a colocar su abrigo y alejándose de el grupo.

-Está bien, de todos modos ya me estaba aburriendo-. Decía Erigon,guardando su guadaña y caminado junto a su compañero.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba a Naruto, logró pararse y observaba a Toguro con enojo.

-Espera!-. Gritaba Naruto, tratando de permanecer consciente.

-Qué es lo que quieres Dragneel?-. Preguntaba Toguro, con una ceja alzada.

-La…próxima vez el resultado será diferente…me oiste-. Decía Naruto, cerrando sus ojos y cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-Esperaré ese día con ansias-. Fue lo último que dijo Toguro, antes de desaparecer.

Los sujetos misteriosos se habían marchado, dejándoles un amargo sabor de derrota a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-Jeanne vamos a llevar a Naruto cuanto antes al complejo, los viejos sabrán que hacer-. Decía Sasuke, caminado con dificultad hasta le cuerpo de su amigo inconsciente.

-Si-. Decía Jeanne, aún aturdida, ya que en todos su vida jamás había visto a Naruto tan mal herido, había batallas en las que el perdía pero aún así podía moverse…pero ahora.

En el complejo.

Obito se encontraba en la sala de el complejo, abatido y desesperado. Pues su aniversario estaba cerca y no tenía nada planeado para regalarle a Rin, más aparte su Sensei se dio cuenta al notar los anillos y que su alumna estaba embarazada supuso que la boda sería pronto o después de que la criatura llegara al mundo, así que sumándole otro peso más a sus problemas tendrían que hacer otra boda pero esta vez una más grande.

\- Qué voy a hacer, mi aniversario es en menos de un mes y no tengo nada que supere el regalo de Rin de hace un año-. Decía Obito, abatido dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Jejejeje estás frito-. Decía Danzo, satisfecho de las desgracias de los demás.

-Yo se lo que podría salvarte-. Decía Shisui, mostrando un folleto "Talento de los de ulitimo año y subastados".

-Y que rayos singnifica esto?-. Preguntaba Obito, al no entender la idea.

-Es algo nuevo que el Tercero puso, los niños de ultimo año tendrá que mostrar un talento al final de eso los adultos podrán hacer una oferta por los niños será como una recaudación para la aldea-. Explicaba Shisui, lo que se basaba el concurso.

-Pero mi aniversario es la siguiente semana y el concurso es mañana-. Decía Obito, sin entender.

-Tendrás a los niños que compraste por dos semanas-. Decía Shisui, levantándose y caminando a la cocina.

-En serio-. Decía Danzo, agarrando el folleto con malicia pensando que podría hacer si atrapaba a sus nietos y los torturaba de forma maligna.

-Lo siento Danzo-San pero el tercero dijo que usted no podrá pasar a ofertar ni por Naruto y Sasuke-. Decía Shisui, desde la cocina, tratando de hacerse su almuerzo.

-Qué eso no es justo, por que no puedo escoger a esos dos?!-. Gritaba Danzo, cómicamente al saber que no podría tener a su disposición las victimas que el quería.

-Por que el tercero dice que si los tuviera los torturaria, y ellos como venganza lo torturarian al doble haciendo una guerra que podría durar años-. Decía Shisui, regresando con el emparedado de carne perfecto.

De pronto la puerta sale volando revelando a los chicos malheridos cargando a Naruto que el era el que estaba en peor estado.

-Naruto/Naruto/Mi Almuerzo!-. Gritaron todos, alarmados pero al escuchar lo que Shisui había dicho, tanto Danzo como Obito le lanzaron una mirada de odio.

-Quice decir Naruto, santo cielos que les pasó-. Decía Shisui, tratando de desviar la mirada.

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos de llevar tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke al hospital ahora-. Decía Jeanne, irritada al ver que si no decía nada esto se habría convertido en un debate por horas.

-Hospital…NO SUÉLTENME, NO VOY A PONER UN PIE EN ESE LUGAR, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO!-. Gritaba Naruto, recobrando la conciencia por unos instantes, tratando de correr lo más lejos posible.

-QUIERES CERRA TÚ MALDITA BOCA!-. Gritaba Jeanne, manifestando a Shamash para que agarara a su primo y así poder golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo.

-(Cada vez que tengamos que llevar al mocoso, procuraré que ella esté aquí así será más fácil)-. Pensaba Danzo, tratando de ahorrarse los problemas para ir a el hospital.

Hospital.

Rin estaba en su escritorio, muy concentrada una de sus novela favoritas "El Ultimo Jinete de Dragón".

-"La guerra estaba llegando al final, los Jinetes de Dragon estaban reduciéndose de forma muy rápida"-. Leía Rin, pegada al libro cuando de pronto entro de forma rápida Pikachu, estaba algo afligido, con alguna heridas.

-Pikachu que ocurre?-. preguntaba Rin, guardando su libro en su compartimiento secreto, junto a sus otras obras literarias favoritas.

-Pika-Pi-Pi-Pikachu-. Decía Pikachu, moviendo sus brazos de forma alarmada colocándose unos lentes oscuros tratando de hacerse lo más parecido a Toguro.

-vamos a jugará a las adivinanzas? Fabuloso por que e estado practicando ya que Obito nunca quiere tenerme en su equipo-. Decía Rin, haciendo un puchero sobre su marido.

-(Pika)-. Mentalmente Pikachu, se había golpeado la cabeza, de todas las personas que había querido pedir ayuda fue con la que casi no lo entiendo.

-Doctora tenemos un problema-. Decía un enfermero, llegando.

-Un segundo, es una película?-. Preguntaba Rin, sin despegar la vista de Pikachu.

-Doctora-. Seguía insistiendo el enfermero, desesperado.

-Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua-. Decía Rin, cerrando sus ojos tratando de tener algo de concentración.

-RIN DÉJATE DE JUEGITOS, TE NECECITAMOS!-. Gritaba Obito, abriendo completamente la puerta furioso.

-Pika-pi-. Decía Pikachu, saltando de miedo al ver como había entrado de forma tan abrupta a la oficina.

-Obito, esto puede esperar estoy en medio de algo importante-. Decía Rin, mirando molesta a su esposo.

-Está bien, Sasuke puede esperar, pero no creo que Naruto pueda-. Decía Obito,revelando a el muchacho inconsciente.

-Pika/Naruto!-. Gritaban ambos al ver al pelirrojo sumamente herido.

-Pikachu el juego tendrá que esperar, ahora debo de atender a ambos chicos, sus heridas no son tan graves así que digo que podría curarlos máximo en dos horas-. Decía Rin, saliendo de su oficina.

-Estaban jugando, adivinanzas?-. Preguntaba Obito, mirando a Pikachu.

-Pika-Pi-. Negaba rotundamente el pequeño roedor eléctrico.

-Amigo, ella debe dejar de resentirse, eso fue hace más de 2 años-. Comentaba Shisui, colocando su mano en el hombro de Obito.

-Si jugamos alguna vez adivinanzas de nuevo, podría alguno de ustedes querer escogerla primero?-. Preguntaba Obito, rogándole a sus compañeros.

-Estás bromeando, por supuesto que no/ a mi me tocó la última vez pidesolo a Hiruzen o mejor a un a nuestros nuevos compañeros, ellos no saben lo loca que se pone tu esposa cuando jugamos-. Decía Shisui negándose rotundamente, y Danzo echándoles el problema a su mejor amigo, y a los recién llegados, ya que Rayleigh le debía un millón de favores por tener que cuidar a su nieto, cuando el estuvo ausente para él.

-Nuevos compañeros?-. Preguntaban los Uchiha, desconcertados.

-Así es, para ser más precisos son cuatro, esa mocosa que dejó a Naruto inconsciente, el abuelo de Naruto, y sus dos tíos-. Decía Danzo, algo irritado con el ultimo par mencionados.

-Son familiares de sangre?-. Preguntaba Obito, de forma seria ya que conocía muy bien la historia de ambos chicos.

-Eso será para después ahora debemos de esperar por saber cómo están los chicos y quienes fueron los sujetos que los dejaron así-. Decía Danzo, algo molesto con la persona que se atrevió a herir de esa forma a sus chicos, jamás lo admitiría pero gracias a ese par de revoltosos le devolvieron la felicidad que hace tanto había perdido al igual que su amistad con Hiruzen.

Cuarto de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba consiente, mirando fijamente un punto en la pared, molesto por haberse dejado atrapar, molesto al no poderse mover ni un poco cuando vio al tipo de lentes que le dio una paliza de lo lindo a su hermano. Como rayos se suponía que vería a Naruto a la cara. Él siempre está para el cuando lo necesitaba o tenia problemas, siempre cuidándole la espalda y tratando de que el no tenga que preocuparse.

-(Por qué no puedo…por qué razón no logró cuidar su espalda como lo hace él conmigo?)-. Pensaba Sasuke, de forma molesta.

-Buy-Buy-. Saltó Eleckid, a los brazos de Sasuke, llorando de felicidad al ver a su dueño.

-Hola amigo-. Decía Sasuke, dejando los pensamientos de lado por un momento.

-Estás muy distraído dime en qué pensabas?-. Preguntaba Hiruzen, fumando de su pipa, contemplando la vista de la venta.

-Como está?-. Preguntaba Sasuke, deprimido acariciando la cabeza de su compañero.

-Jamás creí que volvería a ver a Naruto, en ese estado debieron de ser muy poderosos esos suejtos-. Decía Hiruzen, exhalando el tabaco de sus pulmones.

-De que está hablando viejo?-. Preguntaba Sasuke, sin entender lo estaba diciendo.

-La ultima vez que lo vi en ese estado fue cuando Naruto despertó el **Sharingan** -. Decía Hiruzen, dejando sin palabras a Sasuke.

-El te lo dijo? Sasuke, sorprendido.

-Decírmelo? No, no, no, no , yo estuve ahí cuando lo despertó-. Decía Hiruzen, saliendo de la habitación de Sasuke dejándolo con la boca abierta.

-SOY EL ÚNICO QUE AÚN NO SABE LA HISTORIA! Sasuke, furioso desde su habitación.

Cuarto de Naruto.

-Despierta, despierta, despierta-. Decía Obito, desesperado golpeando constantemente la cara de Naruto.

-Deja de golpearlo, así no podrás despertarlo debes tranquilizarte-. Decía Shisui, intentando detener al Uchiha.

-Como quieres que lo haga, mira el estado en el que se encuentra, lo necesito mañana ese la muestra de talento, y hace tiempo escuche a este mocoso aún que lo niegue cantar, es un músico asombroso, junto con Sasuke yo me salvaría de el aniversario, podría meterme en problemas y no serían tan fuertes-. Decía Obito, agitando frenéticamente a Naruto para que despierte.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un hombre con unas gafas redondas y barba con un estilo peculiar en la mandíbula. También llevaba una cicatriz vertical sobre su ojo derecho.

-Como está?-. Preguntaba Rayleigh, caminado a la camilla de Naruto.

-Físicamente bien, mentalmente aún no sabemos-. Decía Danzo, recargado en la pared.

-Donde está Genkai?-. Preguntaba Naruto, comenzando a despertar lentamente con una mueca de dolor.

-Está fuera de la aldea regresara dentro de dos semanas-. Decía Danzo, sabiendo la razón por la que quería ver a su compañera.

-Quién es Toguro?-. Soltó la pregunta Naruto, que dejó a Danzo y a Hiruzen que acababa de entrar a su habitación con la piel pálida como si vieron un fantasma de su pasado.

-Alguien de el pasado-. Decía Hiruzen, algo molesto.

-Por qué preguntas eso?-. Preguntaba Danzo, queriendo saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Naruto.

-Luche con él, me dijo que en la pelea que tuvimos Sasuke y yo con Genkai, ella no había mostrado su potencial solo jugaba con nosotros, ese tipo me dio una golpiza, le lance mis mejores golpes, técnicas pero solo lo hice retrocede un poco-. Decía Naruto, elevando la temperatura de la habitación de su cuarto.

-Tranquilízate Naruto, hablaremos de eso después ahora debes de descansar para el concurso de mañana-. Decía Hiruzen, dandole unas palmadas a Naruto en el hombro.

-Concurso?-. Preguntaba Naruto, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-Así es olvidé decírtelo, aquí tienes, cielos miren la hora es ya debemos irnos, te veremos mañana en la academia y antes de que preguntes si es obligatorio si es que quieres graduarte nos vemos-. Decía Hiruzen, entregando el anuncio de el concurso, y sacando a todos de la habitación de forma rápida para que su nieto no mencionara o dijera alguna protesta.

-(En serio debo participar en el concurso)-. Pensaba Naruto, con resignación.

Al día siguiente.

-Estas seguro de que esto funcionará, aquí crees que encuentre un regalo para Rin?-. Preguntaba Obito, encontrando unos lugares asombrosos para iniciar el espectáculo.

-Seguro, por cierto si a ti no te interesa ninguno de los chicos yo los podría comprar?-. Preguntaba Shisui, con una libreta para anotar los chicos que tengan talento.

-Para que rayos los quieres tú?-. Preguntaba Obito, alzando la ceja con curiosidad.

-Tal vez así podría conseguir una novia o por lo mensos cita para tu boda-. Decía Shisui, pensando en una Uchiha en específico.

-Por cierto quienes son los jueces de el concurso?-. Preguntaba Obito, algo curioso.

-Ahí están-. Decía Shisui, señalando una mesa donde estaban sentados 4 personas.

En el primer puesto se encontraba un viejito chaparro, con un ridículo bigote y unas cejas que eran mucho más grandes que las de cierto tipo con pelo de cuenco y un traje expandes, su nombre era Shito Yajima.

La segunda persona era nada más y nada menos, que Hiruzen ya que el fue el de la idea era obvio que el debía de participar como juez en el concurso.

La tercera persona era Iruka, que se encontraba un poco nervioso al ver que todos los espectadores lo miraban asombrado.

Danzo último juez era el más intimidante, tenía la vista en el escenario desde que se sentó en la mesa de jueces.

-Gracias a todos por venir como saben este concurso participarán los de ultimo año, en este concurso la participación es obligatoria si es que desean graduarse, no se permitirá hacer ningún tipo de **Kekkei Genkai, Jutsu** , se podrán mostrar cosas físicas, el arte de manejar algún tipo de arma o en velocidad, pero recuerden deberán de impresionar a los espectador ya que al final de el concurso se hará una subasta y el que los compre deberán de hacerle servicio comunitario durante 2 semanas, una cosa más si serán equipos los participantes serán subastados por equipo no individual, sin más que decir que comience el concurso-. Decía Hiruzen, sentándose en su asiento dando por ende el inicio de la competencia.

-Que pase la primera víctima-. Decía Danzo, con una mirada asesina.

-Mi nombre es Shino Aburame y ahora les mostraré mi talento-. Decía el chico de gafas oscuras, con varias cajas llenas de insectos.

-Bien hagámoslo mis pequeños-. Decía Shino, levantando las tapas dejando salir a todos los insectos.

De pronto millones de insectos salen volando a el cielo, juntándose en una columna inmensa, para segundos después, comenzar a tomar la forma de objetos, lugares y personas.

En el público.

-Cielos eso estuvo fabuloso deberías de subastar por ese chico-. Decía Shisui, sorprendido por lo que acaba de presenciar.

-Por supuesto que no, Rin detesta los insectos, además en la boda no quieres que uno deseos escarabajos deje huevecillos en el plató de un invitado-. Decía Obito, descartando al aburame de comprarlo.

-Si creo que tienes razón-. Recapacito Shisui, con algo de disgusto si es que a el le tocaba esa sorpresa en su comida.

Con los jueces.

-Vaya esa presentación fue realmente creativa-. Decía Shito, con una sonrisa al ver todas las formas que hicieron los insectos.

-Su comunicación con los insectos es un talento realmente maravilloso-. Decía Hiruzen, asombrado de la nueva generación.

-Aún no me e acostumbrado de ver tantos insectos de Shino-. Decía Iruka, con una gota de sudor en su siene.

-Si, si, muy bonito pero será mejor que se mantenga alejados de mi si es que no quieren conocer a mi kit-antirepelente-. Decía Danzo, con un matamoscas, aerosol y una lámpara eléctrica que atrae a los insectos y luego los pone a dormir para siempre.

Calificaciones.

Shito: 6

Hiruzen: 8

Iruka: 8

Danzo: 5

-Danzo-. Decía Hiruzen, molesto al ver la calificación que había dado.

-Que, tú me hiciste juez en esto así que deja que haga mi trabajo-. Decía Danzo, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-El siguiente-. Decía Iruka, de forma amable para que no tenga miedo.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Hurano y este es mi talento-. Decía una chica pelirrosa, colocando unas copas a una larga distancia.

De pronto Sakura empieza a pensar en cierta persona logrando que comenzará a emitir una frecuencia de audio tan aguda que no solo quebró las copas, si no que también las ventas de la academia, anteojos de las personas y los vasos de bebidas.

Dejando sordos momentáneamente a todos los que estaban presentes.

Público.

-Definitivamente no la quiero-. Decía Obito, aún escuchando el chillido.

-Serviría mejor como torturadora-. Decía Shisui, limpiándose los oídos.

-Vaya ese grito puede ser muy útil en el departamento de tortura-. Decía Anko, en un restaurante de dangos con una sonrisa al haber escuchado ese tremendo grito que se escuchó en toda la aldea.

Jueces.

-Siento que tengo un pizarrón dentro de mi cabeza-. Decía Shito, mareado agarrandose sus oídos.

-Es talento es peligroso-. Decía Hiruzen, viendo todo el daño que causó.

-Necesita entrenar más-. Decía Iruka, decepcionada de su alumna.

-No estoy impresionado en lo más mínimo-. Decía Danzo, mirando a la gritona aburrida.

Calificaciones.

Shito: 5

Hiruzen: 5

Iruka: 5

Danzo: 4

-Que eso no es justo!-. Gritaba Sakura, mandando su grito agudo a los jueces.

Calificaciones.

Shito: 4

Hiruzen: 3

Iruka: 2

Danzo: 1

-Siguiente-. Decían todos los jueces, ya no soportando a la mocosa gritona.

En el hospital.

-En serio tenemos que participar en el concurso?-. Preguntaba Naruto, recargado en la pared.

-Ya escuchaste al viejo, si no lo hacemos, estaremos atrapados en la academia otro año más-. Decía Sasuke, no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

-Pero te das cuenta que si, ellos ofrecen dinero por nosotros deberemos estar las 24 horas de el día a su disposición por dos semanas-. Decía Naruto, mirando a Sasuke fijamente.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo, tal vez los viejos nos hagan eso por dos semanas pero después de eso nos vengaremos nosotros de ellos-. Decía Sasuke, caminado a la salida.

-Los viejos tienen prohibido comprarnos-. Decía Naruto, aún en el mismo lugar soltando de golpe a las personas que el se refería.

-Que sugieres?-. Preguntaba Sasuke, volteándose esperando una respuesta.

-Haremos equipo tú y yo, recuerdas tu relación a principio de año que no termino nada bien, y matabas a Yugito de los celos?-. Preguntaba Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-Como olvidarlo, no me hablo en más de un mes, hasta tuve que dormir en las noches con un ojo abierto, por que creía que entraría a mi cuarto y me degollaría cuando me durmiera-. Decía Sasuke, con la cara pálida.

-Bien que te parece si le devolvemos el favor a esa desgraciada que te rompió el corazón hermanito-. Decía Naruto, con el concurso que harían estaba seguro que no se lo pondrían nada fácil, a su antigua familia par que ellos pudieran comprarlos.

-Por cierto, donde está Pikachu y Eleckid?-. Preguntaba Sasuke, al no haber visto a sus compañeros desde que despertaron.

-No tengo idea, seguro estarán bien-. Decía Naruto, caminado rumbo a la academia.

Oficina de Rin.

-Ahora si lo tengo, es la película de piratas el imperio contraataca-. Decía Rin, a sus víctimas que solo, negaban con pesadez, llevaban jugando mas de 5 horas y apenas iban en la primera pregunta.

-Pika/Buy-. Negaban por centésima vez, el nombre de la película era, "Old Kyubi"

-Estaba casi segura que esta vez la tenía-. Decía Rin, haciendo puchero.

En el concurso.

-Gracias señor, Inuzuka por esa demostración de el disparo de pipí de su perro en forma de espiral-. Decía Shito, con una sonrisa.

-Eso es algo…brillante-. Decía Hiruzen, tratando de no decirle algo malo a un niño que sonreía orgulloso.

-Excelente Kiba, gran trabajo-. Decía Iruka, asombrado por su alumno.

-Tú perro si que sabe dónde marcar su territorio-. Decía Danzo, de forma burlona.

En el público.

-Obito, creo que aún tienes un poco…sabes olvídalo-. Decía Shisui, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó Obito, ya no quiso decir nada.

Clasificaciones.

Shito: 8

Hiruzen: 7

Iruka: 7

Danzo: 8

-Siguiente participante-. Decía Danzo, ansioso por ver otra cosa.

-Mi nombre es Chouji Akamishi y mi talento es este-. Decía un gordito, revelando unos platillos de comida sumamente deliciosos.

Chouj tomó un gran bocado de aire y lo siguiente que dijo dejo asombrados a todos.

-El primer platillo está mal hecho debe de cocinarse a llama alta durante 20 minutos, este fue cocido a 18:37, el siguiente platillo sustituyó la salsa de frambuesa, ya que se acaban de terminar, el último platillo es uno de los más difíciles, debe de hacerse por más de 5 horas a llama baja, y en el último paso debe de aumentar la llama al máximo para dejar completamente capeada su textura-. Decía Chojui, examinado todos los platillos que le habían traído.

-Como sabemos que no hiciste trampa ya que tú trajiste los platillos?-. Preguntaba uno de los de el público.

-Snif…snif…usted desayuno a hace 2 horas, 15 minutos dos rebanadas de pavo, huevos fritos, jugó de naranja y un burrito-. Demostró Chouji, que el no estaba difamando dejando a todos los de el público impresionados.

Jueces.

-Ese chico, tiene un gran talento-. Decía Shito, asombrado.

-Sería un excelente degustador-. Decía Hiruzen, con una sonrisa.

-Después de todo, la comida si termino enseñándole algo-. Decía Iruka, deprimido de que el aún no logra enseñarle nada a su alumno.

-La próxima vez que el mocoso cocine su famoso corte de carne, lo traeré para que así por fin pueda conseguir su receta-. Decía Danzo, con una sonrisa perversa.

Calificaciones.

Shito: 8

Hiruzen: 8

Iruka: 8

Danzo: 9

-Siguiente-. Decía Shito, de forma animada.

En el público.

-Hola llegamos tarde?-. Preguntaba Rayleigh, junto con Jeanne, Gildarts, y Shanks que este último llevaba puesto un sombrero que muy difícilmente le dejaba ver su rostro.

-No, llegan a tiempo tal parece que ya solo quedan los chicos-. Decía Shisui, haciendo cuenta de que solamente quedaban 9 participantes.

-Alguno que les interese hasta ahora?-. Preguntaba Shanks, de forma curiosa.

-Hasta ahora, a mi me gustaron como 3 los tengo anotados en mi libreta-. Decía Shisui, de forma alegre.

-Me prestarías tu libreta un momento?-. Preguntaba Obito, con curiosidad.

-Seguro amigo-. Decía Shisui, entregando su libreta con sus apuntes.

Tras revisar la libreta Obito pudo observar que a mero debajo de la libreta tenía escrito. "Si no hay nadie interesante subasta por Naruto o Sasuke"

-Con que esas tenemos maldito traidor, ahora estoy más convencido que cuando ellos se vuelvan mis alumnos, te lo restregaré en toda la maldita cara bastardo-. Decía Obito, furioso.

En el escenario.

En eso apareasen, Fuu, Yugito y Asuna con unos uniformes de Chefs.

-Listas hagámoslo-. Decía Asuna, para dispersarse las tres en diferentes áreas de el escenario cada una de ellas preparando un platillo diferente.

Fuu estaba, preparando una mezcla de ingredientes, al igual que comenzaba a cortar unas especies de forma pequeña.

Yugito estaba preparando un betún, al igual que cortaba las piezas de carne con gran rapidez, dejando unos cortes muy finos.

En cuanto a Asuna, de un movimiento velos pasa a las áreas de sus compañeras, tomando la mezcla, el betún y los cortes para colocar los cortes en el sartén cocinarlos a flama alta, después de comenzar a colocar la maza en un cuenco que introdujo al horno elevando las llamas a el máximo nivel sacando el cuenco de forma rápida que ahora era un inmenso bollo de 3 pisos para segundos después vertir la mezcla en el dando una apariencia sorprendente.

-Están listas para el gran final?-. Preguntaba Asuna, lanzando los cortes de carne en el aire.

-Si-. Dijeron Fuu y Yugito, saltando en el aire, bañando los cortes en una suculenta salsa y colocando la mesa de presentación como si fuera un evento importante.

-Esperemos que lo disfruten-. Decían las tres, con una sonrisa y una reverencia dejando completamente con la boca abierta a el público y a los jueces.

Los Jueces.

-Antes de que demos calificación debemos de probar sus platillos-. Decía Hiruzen, con un poco de saliva escurriéndose de su boca.

-Ya lo suponíamos, aquí tienen buen provecho-. Decía Asuna, con cinco platillos, cuatro para los jueces y el quinto era nada más y nada menos que para Obito.

Tan solo diré que la comida estuvo tan exquisita que los jueces quedaron K.O por más 3 minutos, en cuanto a Obito, digamos que lloraba de alegría y esperaba con ansias su boda para así poder volver a comer ese delicioso manjar.

Calificaciones.

Shito: 10

Hiruzen: 10

Iruka: 10

Danzo: 10

-Oye Obito, ese platillo se ve delicioso, me podrías convidar un poco amigo?-. Preguntaba Shisui, con la saliva cayéndosele.

-Podría, pero no le doy a los que me intentan apuñalarme por la espalda-. Decía Obito, comiéndose el platillo, junto con el suculento trozo de pastel.

-Disculpen, disculpen, la esposa de el Hokage y él van a pasar-. Decía Kushina, caminado entre los espectadores junto con Mikoto, Minato y Fugaku.

Con los jueces.

-La vieja loca, que está haciendo mucho ruido favor de que se calle, o será sacada de el concurso-. Decía Danzo, recuperando la compostura de el suculento alimento que le habían dado.

Escenario.

-Señoras y señores, nuestro espectáculo será de puntería y destreza-. Decía Menma, junto con Fuuka, Natsumi y Narumi que habían colocado blancos aleatoriamente por todo el escenario.

Así los niños comenzaron a lanzarse kunais, shurikens y una katana. Pasándoselas entre ellos. Conforme iba aumentando el número de armas los chicos aumentaban la velocidad, comenzando a crear la atmósfera de varias chispas que salían al chocar los metales entre ellos. El acto final fue lo más sorprendente como golpearon los extremos de las armas para así poder cambiarlos de dirección comenzando a incrustarse en los blancos que habían colocado a sus alrededores.

Por desgracia perdieron el equilibrio de la katana siendo lanzada a centímetros de la cara de Danzo, causando que los mirara con una mirada de " ya e encontrado a mis víctimas".

Jueces.

-Eso demuestra cuán habilidosos son con las armas-. Decía Shito, asombrado.

-Parece ser que aún deben de mejorar-. Decía Hiruzen, con una sonrisa y gota de sudor al sentir como Iruka se estaba cagando de miedo por el último agresor.

-Si…yo…pienso…que…si…aún no lo domina mejor no lo usen-. Decía Iruka,nervioso y aterrorizado.

-Les daré un consejo malditos mocoso, si lanzan una arma en especial a mi, récenle a sus dioses de que dicha arma me asesine-. Decía Danzo, en tono frío sacando la katana de su asiento y lanzándola de forma precisa al escenario en la sandalia de Narumi, incrustándose entre sus dedos sin haberle hecho ningún daño.

Calificaciones.

Shito: 9

Hiruzen: 9

Iruka: 9

Danzo: 7

En el público.

-Ya pasaron todos-. Decía Obito, comenzando a prepara su dinero y la paleta de subasta.

-Por cierto cuánto es lo máximo que puedes gastar en la boda?-. Preguntaba Shisui, curioso.

-Más que suficiente, en tanto Rin no se entre-. Decía Obito, lo ultimo murmurado.

En el escenario.

-Muy bien acabemos con esto de una vez-. Decía Naruto, caminando junto con Sasuke con una guitarra, y su hermano con un banjo.

-Estoy un poco nervioso-. Decía Sasuke, al ver a todas las miradas de el público, que se centraban en ellos.

-Tranquilo, solo respira y relájate piensa que solo estamos nosotros solos, como lo hacemos para relajarnos-. Decía Naruto, respirando, hondo.

En ese instante Naruto comienza a tocar la guitarra, a lo cual Sasuke se acerca al micrófono listo para comenzar a cantar.

-Tú sigues siendo la prueba De que hay victorias que se pagan con dolor Que en el amor y en la guerra Todo vale Saltaste tú de primera Dejando un barco que al final nunca se hundió Yo me quedé las sirenas Tú te ahogaste-. Cantaba Sasuke, dejando sorprendidos a los espectadores por la buena voz que tenía.

Hey

-Yo ya me olvide del nombre de tu perro Y de esa despedida en la estación

Y aunque mi dolor jure que aquí te espero Otra boca un beso me robó Y eso que tú tanto dices que te debo Se lo llevó-. De pronto otra voz se escuchó, causando que las bocas de Danzo, Hiruzen, Fuu, Yugito, Asuna, Obito, Shisui, Shanks, Gildarts y Rayleigh se les abriera casi hasta el suelo, al ver que la voz provenía de Naruto.

-No vengas a cobrarme porque no te debo, no te debo nada (oh) Ya entendí que no te quiero, no te quiero nada (oh) Y aunque te extrañé, ya pasado tanto tiempo que te olvidé Porque quién pegó primero no es siempre el que gana (oh)-. Cantaban los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las mujeres que estaban en el público corrieran a el escenario con pancartas y corazones en sus ojos, gritando como locas.

-Yo intenté salvar todo este amo con hielo, Y se murió-. Cantaba Naruto, guiñándole el ojo a Asuna, causando que su rostro se colorara de forma muy rápida.

-Lo hiciste sin que doliera Así de buena eres rompiendo un corazón Mi corazón que se quiebra Que lo cambien-. Cantaba Sasuke, mirando a la misteriosa ex y haciendo que a Yugito se le comenzará a hervir la sangre de los celos.

Hey (Oh)

-Yo ya me olvide del nombre de tu perro Y de esa despedida en la estación Y aunque mi dolor jure que aquí te espero Otra boca un beso me robó Y eso que tú tanto dices que te debo Se lo llevó-. Cantaba Naruto, relajándose por un momento, dejando que su mente se liberará de esa tremenda batalla que tuvo con Toguro y como es que había sido derrotado.

-No vengas a cobrarme porque no te debo, no te debo nada woah oh Ya entendí que no te quiero, no te quiero nada, woah oh Y aunque te extrañé, ya pasado tanto tiempo que te olvidé Porque quién pegó primero no es siempre el que gana, woah oh-. Cantaban juntos, mostrando una felicidad de la cual Minato, jamás había visto en su hijo mayor, y sorprendido de el gran talento que tiene como músico, además de sus habilidades.

-Yo intenté salvar todo este amo con hielo Y se murió-. Cantaba Naruto, para segundos después dejar de tocar y comenzar a aplaudir con ritmo.

-No vengas a cobrarme porque no te debo, no te debo nada, woah oh (yo no te debo nada )-. Cantaba Sasuke, al ritmo de las palmas de su hermano y el repitiendo la última frase que canto.

-Ya entendí que no te quiero, no te quiero nada, woah oh (te quise y tú no estabas)

Y aunque te extrañé, (no) ya pasado tanto tiempo que te olvidé (ya te olvidé)

Porque quién pegó primero no es siempre el que gana (oh) -. Volvían a cantar, expandiendo las notas de sus voces al igual que sus instrumentos por toda la academia.

-Tan bien escondido quedo tu recuerdo que se perdió-. Canto con melancolía Sasuke, mirando a su ex.

-Y aunque yo guardé todo tu amor con hielo, ya se murió-. Termino la canción Naruto, al igual que silencio su instrumento musical.

En el público.

-Tenías razón Shisui, en este concurso encontré lo necesario para la boda, que es lo más importante la comida de las chicas y el entrenamiento-. Decía Obito, con una gran sonrisa.

-Sabias que ellos cantaban?-. Preguntaba Shisui, aún en shock, sin poder creer lo que vieron.

Con los Jueces.

-Vaya chicos, ustedes realmente son unos estupendos músicos-. Decía Shito, asombrado por lo que había escuchado.

-Nunca imagine que tuvieran un talento así-. Decía Hiruzen, sonriendo orgulloso.

-Aún esconden muchos secretos y supongo que son igual de impresionantes-. Decía Iruka, orgulloso de sus alumnos favoritos.

-Santo cielos mocosos, parece que cuando creí habré conocido ya todo de ustedes me vuelven a sorprender-. Decía Danzo, con una gran sonrisa.

Calificaciones.

Shito: 10

Hiruzen: 10

Iruka: 10

Danzo: 10

-El concurso a terminado, a llegado la hora de iniciar las subastas-. Decía Hiruzen, percatándose de que todos ya esperaban poder subastar por los alumnos.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos.

Los personajes que uso en la historia no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y preguntas sobre la historia y yo con mucho gusto las responderé.

Ahora antes de los reviews iremos con los harems de Naruto y Sasuke más aparte unos pequeños anuncios.

Naruto Harem.

1-. Sasha diosa Athena.

2-. Fuu.

3-. Reina Sara.

4-. Anna Itako.

5-. Wendy Marvell.? (Que piensan)

6-. Yukina.? (Que piensan)

7-. Namine.

8-. Erza.

9-. Konan.

10-. Asuna sao.

11-. Mavis.

12-. Hanabi.

13-. Koala.

14-. Naruse Mío.

15-. Yoruichi.

16-. Levy.

Sasuke Harem.

1-. Yugito.

2-. Amaru.

3-. Jeanne la doncella de hierro.

4-. Botan.

5-. Mirajane.

6-. Kari kingdom hearts.

7-. Pandora.

8-. Leafa Sao.

9-. Nami.

10-. Ultear.

11-. Shino Hiragi.

12-. Kuri Tepes.

13-. Mikasa.

Haré unos cambios en el Harem de Naruto tengo pensado meter a Cus y a Caulifla de Dragon Ball Super si quieren mandarme sugerencias me las pueden mandar, díganme en sus comentarios que historia ahora quieren que actualice.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar es que no había tenido mucha inspiración hasta ahora, otra cosa no sé si vaya a quitar las técnicas de los caballeros de el zodiaco. Ya que ahora que lo pienso ellos no usan armas, podría dejar nada más las técnicas pero no creo que les vaya a dar las armaduras.

Ahora ustedes pueden decirme que quieren que actualice o prefieren esperarse, ya que ahí una nueva historia que me gustaría comenzar a escribir, sería Naruto + Young Justice, en esta historia Naruto después de la batalla final contra sus hermanos en el valle de el fin, ocurre no sé si una ruptura espacio tiempo,que traga a Naruto y lo manda a otro universo. El será una convicción de Red Hood y Arsenal tendrá un pequeño harem de el cual ellas son las candidatas.

1-. Sara Lance/ White Canary (Ella es como la protegida de black canary)

2-. Kara Danvers/ Supergil (Superman la encontró cuando tenía 15 años, Naruto la conoce antes de que se forme el equipo. Ella al saber que Naruto se unirá al nuevo equipo de superhéroes ella decidiría unirse)

3-. Thea Queen/ Speed (Ella es la hermana menor de Green Arrow, Oliver y Laurel son los tutores legales de Naruto, aún que también lo es Batman ya el fue el primer Robin, mucho antes de Dick, pero por distintas razones el dejo de trabajar a su lado y así tomar el manto de Red Hood, así pues Naruto vive por ahora con Oliver y ahí es donde conoce a su hermana que era la compañera de Green Arrow)

En este universo Naruto no tendrá a Kurama, ya que será la reencarnación de Indra, ósea tendrá las mínimas habilidades que Sasuke, más aparte las que aprenda.

Aún no sé si deba de combinar la aldea o dejara en otra dimensión que habrá momentos en los que Naruto deberá regresar, el tendrá la capacidad de moldear Chakra aun que no lo usara muy a menudo, también habrá cierta persona de su pasa que aparecerá por venganza.

Ahora sin más que decir vamos a los reviews.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Hola amigo, me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia espero y puedas darte la vuelta por las otras historia que e hecho.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: Hola amigo, descuida si se me complica pensaré en ir quitando poco a poco a las chicas, espero disfrutes el capítulo.

Primordialdragon: Hola amigo, me alegra que te guste el capítulo, no creo que ya vaya a agregar más al harem es más tal vez les voy a pedir que me den sus sugerencias para ver quiénes se van y quienes se quedan por que aún no sé si vaya a poder con todas saludos.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, me alegra que hayas disfrutado de el capítulo muchos saludos.

Zafiro09: Hola amigo, me alegra que hayas disfrutado de el capítulo por ahora Minato lo mantendrá en secreto, ya que no quiere levantar las sospechas con Naruto, y así en vez de acercarse más a el aleje, espero, y disfrutes de el capítulo.

Y con eso, termino por ahora.

Los personajes no me pertenece solamente la trama, y el transcurso de la historia.

Déjenme sus sugerencias en los comentarios quienes no les gustaría que abandonar el harem si es que debo de sacar algunas chicas y yo les responder si se marcharan o no.

Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y tenerme paciencia con la historia ya que poco apoco vamos creciendo y con cada favorito y comentario sé que me están apoyando.

En serio se los agradezco muchísimo.


End file.
